Herr, Roi
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ChibiFrancia mandado al futuro a convivir con su hermano mayor adorado Austria, ¿cuál será peor influencia para cuál?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Porque es propio de señoritas educadas recordar que los personajes son de Himaruya.

* * *

 **Herr, Roi**

Chibifrancia levanta la vista y mira hacia arriba, a Austria, que es aaaaaaaaaaaaalto, alto.

—Oh... la la.

Austria levanta las cejas sin entender que hace aquí este niño, ni quién es ni de dónde ha salido.

—Allo —le sonríe haciéndole un gesto suave con la mano—. Eres muy alto y guapo. ¿Quién eres?

—Herr Österreich.

—Hegg... —intenta...

—Herr —repite.

—Hegg... Uste...ggeig —repite habiéndose fijado bastante bien en el nombre—. Es difícil.

—No lo es, prueba de nuevo. Herrrrr

—Hegggggg

—Rrrrrrrrr

—Gggggg —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Nein, concéntrate, con la lengua en el paladar, hazla vibrar.

Francia levanta las manos para que le cargue, pero Austria le mira de brazos cruzados sin hacer además.

—Subemeeee, s'il vous plait!

—¿Tienes heridos los pies?

—Non. Pero desde aquí abajo no veo como haces las cosas.

—Ven —hace un gesto para que le acompañe a la mesa.

El pequeño le mira hacer y sinceramente le parece uno de los hombres más elegantes que ha visto nunca... imita un poco el gesto mientras le sigue.

—Sube —le separa la silla de la mesa.

Mira la silla, le mira a él. Levanta las manitas. Austria le mira y suspira profundamente porque le recuerda a Veneciano.

—Sube —insiste y se va a la nevera a por fresas... porque por lo visto están en Berna.

Francia le mira súper desconsolado (y Francia adulto traga saliva porque es territorio suuuuuuuper hostil XD). Mira la silla y es que es IMPOSIBLE pensar en subir solito.

—Ayúdame, s'il vous plait.

—Inténtalo y tomarás fresas conmigo.

—Pero es que es muy alto y no tengo fuerza —chillonea suavecito aunque pone las manos sobre la silla y patalea un poco sin conseguir subirse.

Austria se acerca y le toma de la cintura solo para que consiga subir, no le alza. Imaginarán que a Francia, el de los mil esclavos, esto no le hace tanta gracia, pero aun así, casi con expresión cansada se sienta en la silla arreglándose un poco la ropa y peinándose.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —se sienta a su lado.

—Soy... se majesté le roi... France —le sonríe y estira la espalda mirándole a la cara. Austria levanta un poco las cejas.

—Repite eso.

—Sa majesté le roi France.

—Justo así como dices Roi es que suena Herr. Otra vez.

Francia levanta las cejas un poco también.

—Roi... He...Herr —y sinceramente no estoy segura de que no diga un poco de Hegg

—Bien, bastante bien, König Frankreich —le acerca una fresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Francia le sonríe un poco porque no siempre pega que le llamen como él quiere... ningún británico lo hace por ejemplo, así que ya le va bien que le siga el rollo. Levanta la mano y toma la fresa con suavidad.

—Merci. No sé qué hago aquí... estoy perdido, creo.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Papa y Espagne querían que me bañara y yo le pedí a Cresentius que me escondiera— Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Mmm... Y te parecerá bonito, un König que huele a establo como un simple campesino.

—¿Quién huele a establo? Yo no. De verdad —parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Desde luego —se levanta—. Vas a bañarte ahora aquí.

La cara de drama del pequeño.

—Aquí?! Noooon, pero por queeee? —lloriquea

—Porque voy a hacer venir unas personas, así que andado —da un par de palmadas.

—Pero Hegg Usteggeig! —lloriquea más, aún sin morder su fresa—. No puedo bañarme si no está Cresentiuuuuusssss!

—Herr Österreich —corrige—. Desde luego que puedes.

—Nunca me he bañado solito —niega con la cabeza.

—Yo te supervisaré —insiste.

—Pero es que no me gustan los baaaañoooos. ¿Y si te doy un beso mejor? —sonríe con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

—Desde luego que no. Podemos hacer que te bañes y te dé un premio o no lo hagas y te dé un castigo.

—¡¿Un castigo?! —EL HORROR—. Papa no va a dejar que me castigues... él nunca nos castiga porque somos buenos. Ni siquiera cuando no me baño.

—Ahora no está aquí tu padre.

—Pero vendrá por mí y no va a gustarle que tú me castigues —se abraza las piernas—. ¿Tú... me conoces?

—Ja. Y conozco a tu padre y sé que querrá que te hayas bañado.

Francia hace pucherito porque sabe que es cierto.

—Peeeero peeeeroooooo... tu eres muuuuuy guapo y muy elegaaante, seguro prefieres un besooo.

—Nein, desde luego que no. Y más vale que empieces a cooperar si no quieres que me enfade —tan severo.

Francia le mira desconsolado porque su sonrisa no parece ponerle en lo absoluto nervioso.

—No te enfades.

—Vamos —gesto con la mano. El pequeño estira las manitas hacia el de nuevo para que le cargue. Él e tiende UNA y ya es bastante.

Bueno, menos mal, Francia se la toma sonriendo de al fin tocarle, apretándosela un poquito y ayudándose de ella para bajar de la silla.

—¿Cómo conoces a papa? ¿Has hecho abrazos especiales con él?

—Nein —tira de él para guiarle al baño y se sonroja imperceptiblemente sin mirarle—. Tengo otra pareja estable.

—Oh... ¿quién? ¿Es chico o chica? ¿Haces abrazos especiales con ella?

—Es un hombre y sí, los hago.

—Ohh! ¿¡Cómo son!? —da saltitos teniendo casi que correr para ir a su paso—. ¡Cuéntame!

—No es educado hablar de este tema.

—¿Por queeee? —arruga la nariz sin que le guste para nada esa respuesta.

—Porque la gente se siente incómoda y es poco considerado incomodar a las personas —explica con paciencia apelando a la razón como siempre.

—Pero si es algo bonito, no es incómodo.

—Sí que lo es, aunque a ti no te lo parezca —le suelta de la mano una vez llegan al baño, cerrando la puerta.

—Eres muy enojón —se saca la túnica por la cabeza.

—Ja —saca su teléfono y enciende el agua para llenar la bañera, cero preocupado por las quejas. Francia se le abraza a la pierna, mirando la bañera.

—¿Por qué eres enojón?

—Es la única forma de hacer que las cosas salgan bien —marca a Francia.

—No es verdad, podrías sonreír... —levanta la cabeza y le mira, aún bien abrazando a su pierna.

—A veces lo hago —responde llevándose el teléfono al oído—. Métete ahí —señala la bañera.

—Allo?

Chibi Francia le aprieta más la pierna y niega con la cabeza, asustado, porque de verdad NO le gusta el agua.

—Frankreich?

—Autriche, que gusto...

—No me metas al agua —chibi Francia levanta la cabecita y le mira

—Hay una criatura aquí, se te parece bastante... dice llamarse como tú y ha nombrado a Spanien. No me importa lo que estéis intentando, pero no me hace gracia esta broma.

—Hay una... Perdona, no estoy seguro de entenderte —asegura Francia descolocado.

Chibi Francia se mete entre las piernas de Austria para mayor protección.

—Un niño, Frankreich, un niño pequeño —Austria las abre un poco casi sin pensar acostumbrado a Veneciano. ChibiFrancia se le repega un poco más al Austriaco.

—¿Hay un niño pequeño en tu casa... Que se parece a mí?

—Ja.

—Ehh... ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Es decir... Gracias por acordarte de mí pero...

—Obviamente esto tiene que ver contigo o con tus amigos, así que lo que quiero es que vengáis y os hagáis cargo de esto. Devolved esta criatura a sus padres.

—Es que sigo sin saber de qué hablas, Autriche... No conozco a ningún niño así, ¿no quieres darme otra pista?

Austria se separa el teléfono de la oreja y mira al niño.

—König Frankreich —le llama para que le mire y le saca una foto.

—Eh? —chibiFrancia sonríe además y es que ha salido hermoso en la foto.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunta Francia descolocado.

—No te llamé a ti —le manda la foto del niño al francés. De hecho, lo pone en el grupo de whatsapp que su madre hizo con los tres y que no ha usado NUNCA. Francia levanta una ceja sin entender ni pío y oye que suena el mensaje en su oído.

—¿Me mandaste una foto?

—Ja

Francia adulto se quita el teléfono del oído y se va a ver su teléfono... se queda completamente petrificado cuando VE la foto.

—¿Estás bromeando Autriche?

—Nein. Insisto con esto —sigue Austria mientras Galia comenta que es súper mono y que se parece mucho a Francia, que de quién es hijo.

—Pues casi... podría insistir yo con algo parecido... —Francia se humedece los labios mirando la foto—. Aun así, vale... voy para allá.

—A Bern.

—Está en Bern?! —pregunta... pensando por un momento si no será este un hijo suyo con... Inglaterra. O algo así. Se le acelera el corazón bastante en pánico con la idea—. No será un... es... yo... qué te dijo de Espagne?

—Que él y su padre quieren que se bañe y él estaba escondiéndose con Cresentius... así que voy a bañarlo ahora mismo. Te dejo, no quisiera que se enferme.

—¿Vas a bañarlo tú? Ehm... vale... ahora los veo... —asegura pensando en Cresentius.

Entre tanto, Galia sigue escribiendo que si puede conocerle,

Es Francia el que le responde ahí mismo en el chat de los galos que quizás sería sumamente útil que le acompañara a Berna mientras marca a... Inglaterra.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco al comentario que sea que ha hecho Gales mientras trabajan en el parlamento en Londres y saca el teléfono. La verdad es que al leer el número que le llama se le ilumina la cara, pensando que tal vez pueda escaparse de esta junta, o más bien tener luego otra junta... de trabajo guiñoguiñoguiño con Francia que restregarle a su hermano por la cara. Contesta tan contento.

—Hello!

—Te estoy mandando una foto...

—Eh? —se separa el teléfono del oído, mirándola—. Es un niño pequeño

—Sí que los lo es... Has... Sé que va a sonar idiota... ¿Has estado jugando con tus hermanos?

—Estoy con Wales ahora.

—Galles... Hmm... Es que veras, Autriche dice que ese niño habla de Espagne y se me parece.

—And?

—Él cree que es una broma mía, que no lo es, ¡¿ya viste la foto?!

—Yes, yes, ya la vi.

—¿No te parece que se me parece MUCHO?

—Mmmm —vuelve a mirarla

—Habla además de... Cosas. De Espagne y de mi padre.

—But...

—Autriche me ha pedido que fuera por él y yo no sé si... ¿Será una broma?

—¿Broma? Why? Austria no es de bromas

—Eso mismo es lo que pensé... Y si el niño es...

—Who?

—No sé, un niño nuevo...

—¿De Spain?

—¿Te parece a tu que él es un niño de Espagne? ¡Míralo!

—¿No dices que habla de Spain?

—Non pero... Oui. Pero... Es que es igualito a MÍ

—¿Y crees que es tuyo? ¿Con quién?

—¿Con quién va a ser? Contigo

—¿CONMIGO?

—Si es hijo mío solo puede ser tuyo.

—P-Pero... Nooo.

—Voy a ir a verlo

—What? ¿En serio?

—Pues no supondrás que voy a dejar a un niño igualito a mí con... Autriche.

—¿Por qué no? A lo mejor es de Austria y a quien se parece es a Galia, no a ti.

—A lo mejor... ¡Aún así voy a ir a verlo! ¿Vienes conmigo? De hecho maman va a ir a verlo también... Podría ser de ella y tu hermano, no estaría de más que le contaras y... Quizás viniera.

Inglaterra mira a Gales no muy convencido

—What? —pregunta Gales que no se está enterando de nada, pero nota que le miran.

—Luego te llamo, Frog.

—Vale. Ojalá vengas, no me gusta ir a Berna sin ti...—me cago de miedo cada vez que voy, piensa para si.

—Ok, Ok, nos vemos ahí en el aeropuerto, dime a que hora llegas.

—Te mando mi horario en cuanto saque el boleto —sonríe tranquilizándose con eso—. Merci. Je t'aime.

—¡Tonto! ¡Yo a ti no!

—Ya... Claro —Francia se ríe un poquito por lo bajo porque ese chillido... Indica justo lo contrario. Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Of course! ¡No me molestes!

—Sí que te molesto... Mira, solo una idea: Quizás podríamos tener sexo guarro en el piano hoy en la noche.

—Whaaaaaaat?

—Nos vemos al ratoooo... —Francia hace para colgar aunque espera a ver si hay más gritos

—No! What? You wanker!

Se oyen risas al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡No te rías! You idiot! ¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Y tú eres un pervertido conmigo…

Gales hace aún MÁS los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonar las uñas en un repiqueteo rítmico contra el escritorio, impaciente

—¡No lo soy!

—Totalmente lo eres, ya estás imaginándolo.

—Noooooooo —desde luego es lo siguiente que hace si acaso no lo hacía ya realmente.

—Estaré pensando en ello...

Gales rechina los dientes y mira su reloj

—¡No lo estés! ¡Eres un guarro! ¡Cochino! ¡Cochino!

Gales se levanta con calma y en un gesto rápido estira la mano por encima del escritorio y le arranca el teléfono a Inglaterra de las manos.

—Eh! —protesta.

—Por todos los cielos, una niña de trece años es más directa con su novio idiota de catorce —cuelga.

—W-What? —Inglaterra... ¿puedes dejar de hacer "What?" como idiota?

—Cuelga tú... no, cuelga tú —le imita haciendo los ojos en blanco—. Todos sabemos que France es un pervertido y tú también. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—What!? No! —se estira para quitarle el teléfono, sonrojado. El mayor se lo devuelve sin problema, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Has dicho algo de Galia.

—Que... voy a irme —se lo guarda y empieza a recoger.

—¿Irte a dónde? ¿Qué pasó con Galia?

—Nothing, no te importa.

—Sí que me importa si tienes una cita conmigo que aparentemente no planeas cumplir, estábamos trabajando... —y has mencionado a Galia.

—Well, ya acabaremos esto otro día.

—No vine hasta acá para que me digas eso sin ninguna razón solo porque te habló... —carraspea—. Él.

—¡No es porque me habló é-él!

—England, really.

—Wales, really —le imita.

—Bueno, mira... tampoco voy a suplicarte por trabajo. Aunque no voy a volver aquí a discutir esto mismo, ya te las apañarás tu solo —se levanta.

—What? No!

—What? Yes... no pretendo perder mi valioso tiempo solo porque a ti te salió un ridículo plan... ir a cortarte el pelo al salón o a que te abrillanten las uñas. Me es igual —recoge sus cosas.

—¡No es por eso!

—Pues en lo que a mí respecta, quizás vayas a darle besitos, me da igual.

—¡NO VOY A DARLE BESITOS!

—En serio que me da IGUAL —ojos en blanco

—¡Pues no lo digas!

—En fin... me voy entonces.

—¡Pero mándame lo que falta para que pueda cerrar este tema ya!

—No pretendo trabajar un solo instante más en esto cuando TÚ eres el que ha cancelado la junta.

—¡La he cancelado por un buen motivo!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál ese ese buen motivo?

Inglaterra bufa

—¿Aja?

—Vamos a Bern con Austria a resolver una emergencia.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencia? ¿Está bien Galia?

—Galia no tiene que ver en esto.

—Mmm... vale —responde—. ¿Está Austria bien?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?—frunce un poco el ceño, desconfiado.

—Es el hijo de Galia... si algo le ocurre, Galia va a preocuparse. Desde luego me importa su bienestar.

—¿Y por qué no te importa el de France, entonces? —Ojos en blanco. Gales se sonroja, porque evidentemente no es que no le importe el bienestar de Francia, para su maldita desgracia.

—Porque France ya tiene a alguien que se preocupa por el de manera bastante histérica...

—What?

—¿Está o no bien Austria? —pregunta apretando los ojos.

—Yes! ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Con qué? —mira su teléfono a ver si Galia le ha escrito algo.

—Con lo de... ¿quién se preocupa histéricamente? Yo no me preocupo!

—Pues deberías.

—What? Why?

—Uno se preocupa por la gente que quiere, ¿no?

—¡No le quiero!

—¿Entonces qué te importa que no me preocupe yo por él? —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Porque a ti aun te gusta.

—Desde luego que no me gusta —frunce el ceño y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poquito.

—Sí que lo hace, por eso quieres venir y le fastidias y no te preocupas.

—What? Desde luego que NO. Quien me gusta es Galia, y por eso sí que me preocupo por ella, y por ella querría ir, y NO fastidio a France!

—Of course lo fastidias todo el tiempo —se va a la puerta esperando a que vaya con él.

—¿Yo? ¿¡A France?! Si ni siquiera le hablo, ¡por todos los cielos!

—¡Porque crees que eso le fastidia!

—¡No! Porque no le soporto... —protesta yendo efectivamente tras él, con el ceño fruncido

—¡Pues que sepas que a él le da lo mismo! —y creo que así es que ambos se van a ir a Berna, discutiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Francia abraza más fuerte la pierna de Austria apretando los ojos. Él le mira y suspira, cosa que no hace que se mueva en lo absoluto. El mayor se va a la puerta y saca la cabeza.

—SCHWEEEEEEEIZ —grita tras pensarlo un instante.

—¿Es tu esclavo? —Francia ahí se va con él, sin soltarle.

—Nein, es un chico que te ayudará a bañarte.

—Una chico —Francia sonríe un poquito—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?

—Porque él lo hace mejor.

—¿Estás bieeeen? —pregunta Suiza sacando la cabeza de la puerta de su despacho después de unos segundos.

—Nein, baja —responde mirando al niño, aunque está perfectamente bien.

Desde luego, ahí viene CORRIENDO Suiza y se los encuentra a ambos en el baño, puerta abierta. Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿Quién es ese niño?

—Preséntate —Austria hace un gesto pomposo para que lo haga. Francia le sonríe un poco a Austria mirando hacia arriba, aun abrazándole con un brazo. Imita el movimiento pomposo y le sale... distinto pero igual de pomposo. Suiza flipa ya desde el movimiento pomposo.

—Sa majesté le roi France.

—Necesita tomar un baño —explica Austria a Suiza.

—Sa... la... w-was?! ¿Quién es este niño? —pregunta considerablemente más agudo.

—No nos hagas repetirte las cosas dos veces como si fueras tonto.

—No me llames... no... Es que eso no explica quién es este niño. Roi France?!

—Ja.

—Ven acá, báñame y que sea rápido porque no me gusta el agua nada nadita —pide Francia levantando la nariz de nuevo. Suiza sigue sin moverse en la puerta.

—Schweiz? Te están hablando.

—Tienes un niño al que llamas Roi France... —parpadeo, parpadeo. Se acerca igual a chibiFrancia—. ¿Que yo lo bañe? ¿Pero por qué me habla así? ¿Quién es este niño?

—Es así como se llama, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No conozco a ningún niño llamado... France.

—Lo tienes en frente.

—France... Un niño que se llama France. Vale —le mira y es que se parece a FRANCIA. Se sonroja un poquito—. ¿De dónde salió?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—¿¡Yo?!

—Entró a tu cocina.

—¡Qué esperas para bañarme, esclavo! —protesta Francia...

—Sht! —riñe Austria a Francia en solo un instante.

Suiza levanta las cejas y Francia se queda bastante petrificado también, aunque frunce un poquito el ceño.

—¿Me llamó... Esclavo?

—Eso estuvo mal, su nombre es Schweiz y es mi marido. No un esclavo —asegura Austria. El SONROJO de Suiza que da un paso atrás y se pega contra lo que sea, aunque... Le agrada.

—¡Oh! ¡Él es tu marido!

—Eso mismo —asiente Austria—. Pero de todos modos se le da mejor que a mi ayudar a alguien a bañarse.

—Ahh... Es que eso no me lo dijiste. Perdóname marido de He...ggrr Öste... Ggeigh.

—Así me gusta —le pone una mano en la cabeza porque está bien que le pida disculpas—. Se llama Schweiz.

—¡Que nombres tan difíciles tienen todos!

—Eso es porque hablamos un idioma distinto.

—Como papa Germania

Suiza parpadea con eso y mira a Austria.

—El idioma de Germania, eso mismo. ¿Él es tu padre?

—Non. Mi papá es Roma, pero Germania es mi otro papa —explica Francia.

—Bueno... de todos modos... Schweiz, no planeo cuestionar tus métodos, pero el niño está desnudo y el agua se está enfriando.

Suiza sacude un poco la cabeza y vacila

—Bañarlo. Ja. ¿P-Por qué quieres bañarle con tanta insistencia? —pregunta acercándose al francés, vacilante.

—Porque no le gusta y no quiero que este asunto se alargue más de lo imprescindible, siendo así —explica—. Además, va a venir Frankreich luego a llevárselo. Está claro que esto es alguna especie de broma de ellos tres.

—No necesito bañarme, Sueis —intenta convencer el francés al helvético a la vez que habla Austria. Suiza toca el agua y le levanta igual, metiéndole en la bañera. Austria les mira conforme con este proceder.

—Broma de France, Spanien y Prusse? Pero... ¿Dónde están?

—A saber... seguramente en Berlín —piensa, porque ahí es donde Prusia puede ver las cámaras de lo que hacen con el niño.

—¿Y cuál es la gracia?

—¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?

Francia se le abraza a Suiza del brazo resistiéndose bastante a mojarse más de lo que ya se moja de la cintura abajo en el agua

—No lo sé, es por ti que hacen estas cosas —Suiza sacude un poco el brazo para que Francia le suelte y conseguir quitarse el suéter. No tiene éxito... mira a Francia de reojo que le abraza el brazo con los ojos cerrados, temblando un poco.

—De todos modos no sé qué puede parecerle a Preussen tan divertido de todo esto.

—Yo tampoco, menos aún si no están aquí —Suiza abre la llave de agua caliente.

—Confío que lo sabremos cuando noten que en realidad no tiene ninguna gracia y vengan a... hacer algo, protestar o tal vez quitarnos a la criatura.

—¿Y si... No fueron ellos?

—¿Tienes una explicación mejor? —se apoya en el lavamanos, mirándoles.

Suiza trata de que Francia le suelte poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Solo quiero quitarme el suéter para no mojarlo —le explica en suave francés haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza antes de mirar a Austria de reojo—. Quizás es un niño suizo perdido y deberíamos estar buscando a sus padres en vez de bañarlo.

—El problema es la coincidencia terrible de que justo hable de Frankreich y Spanien y su papa Germania —responde—. Aun así, bañémoslo, comamos y cuando vengan Frankreich y Galia podemos decidir.

Francia abre un ojo con la caricia.

—¿Tu madre vendrá también? ¿Por? —pregunta Suiza volviendo a tirar de su brazo y consiguiendo que Francia le suelte, quien se toma ahora con fuerza del borde de la tina.

—Porque he mandado una foto por teléfono y ella ha dicho que quería conocerle, así que supongo que vendrá también.

—Tu madre quiere conocerle también... ¡Es que se parece! —asegura Suiza quitándose el suéter.

—Ya me quiero salir —apunta Francia mirándole desconsolado

—Ja, por lo menos en eso han hecho un buen trabajo... si hasta a ti que le conoces tanto te convence.

—¡No le conozco tanto! —protesta Suiza sonrojándose con él shampoo de Austria en la mano.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta. ¿Celos de chibi!Francia, Austria? ¿En serio?

—¡Es solo un niño rubio!

—Sacameeee —susurra Francia volviendo a abrazarse del brazo de Suiza en cuanto lo acerca a él.

—Deja de lloriquear, Frankreich, ni siquiera te ha puesto el jabón —riñe un poco Austria.

—Es que no me gusta —lloriquea más.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Suiza.

—Es rara y se me mete en la nariz y... No me gustaaaaa —lloriquea Francia

—Vamos, aguanta un poco y haremos luego algo que tú elijas.

Suiza toma un poco de agua con la mano y moja a Francia con ella.

—Papa se baña conmigo cuando me baña.

—Nosotros ya nos hemos bañado hoy —responde Austria solo por si a Suiza se le ocurre.

—Perooooo

—Siéntate en la tina... —propone Suiza y le acerca el shampoo—. Mira, esto huele bien, no?

Francia no se sienta pero si lo huele.

—Va a olerte así la cabeza —explica Suiza intentando cargarle de las piernas para sumergirle del todo. Francia abraza a Suiza aún más, pero claro que este es más grande y fuerte, sí que consigue al final meterle del todo a excepción de la cabeza

—König Frankreich, estás perdiendo todo el estilo.

Maldito austriaco que tienes razón. Francia lloriquea un poco menos... De hecho se pone un poco serio, aunque aún lloriquea en silencio.

—Yo no pierdo el estilo... Solo no me gusta... —susurra.

—Liebe, date prisa.

Suiza aprovecha para echarle atrás la cabeza y mojarle el pelo... Y sonrojarse con el liebe de paso, claro.

—E-Eso hago... Sería más fácil si me ayudaras

—¿A qué?

—A ponerle el shampoo al menos.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y se arremanga un poco con parsimonia antes de acercarse.

—Considerando que tú has necesitado ayuda para absolutamente todo el baño, me parece que exageras.

—Trae —pide la botella.

Francia patalea un poco abrazado a Suiza levantando la nariz y temiendo que, al estar boca arriba, pueda meterse le agua a la nariz.

—No me hagas dañoooo... —susurra

—¡No voy a hacerte nada! Deja de patalear —pide Suiza apretando los ojos. Austria le pone el jabón en la cabeza y empieza a lavarle el pelo con cuidado.

—Si se enreda se hace feo —Francia mira a Austria y se relaja bastante cuando le toca con suavidad.

—No se enreda, tranquilo

—¿Algún día has bañado a un niño, tú? —pregunta suavemente Suiza sin soltar a Francia

—No era lo más habitual.

—¿A quién? ¿A Italien? ¿A Deutschland?

—A Italien nada más —y nunca viste que era un niño, sajón cegato.

—Italia es mi hermano —declara chibi!Francia.

—¿Por qué a Deutschland no?

—Deutschland siempre se ha bañado solo.

—Sabes dónde está Italia, Hegg... —pregunta el francés.

—En Berlin, con Deutschland.

—¿Y dónde está papa? Va a preocuparse.

—¿Cuál papá?

—¡Roma!

—Pues en Italien.

—¿No estamos en Roma?

—Nein, estamos en Berna.

—No sé qué es eso —asegura mientras Suiza se lo acomoda mejor para echarle jabón en el cuerpo—. Nosotros no tenemos un Berna, ¿no es parte del imperio?

—Eso pregúntaselo a él.

—Berna es mi casa. Y no es parte de ningún imperio –asegura Suiza.

—Papa va a asustarse mucho mucho... —asegura Francia preocupado, aunque se ha relajado bastante con el agua caliente y los dos tocándole.

—Le avisaremos para que venga a recogerte.

—Además va a venir tú madre —agrega Suiza.

—¿Mi... Maman? —Francia mira a Suiza a los ojos con intensidad. Bástante como para que Suiza tragué saliva.

—Ya veremos —decide Austria apartando a Suiza para sacar a Francia del agua con una toalla, porque no le ha dicho expresamente.

Suiza se quita dejándole hacer y Francia abraza a Austria del cuello como suele abrazar a su padre. El austriaco le seca pasándole la toalla por la espalda. Francia le deja recargándosele encima y bostezando.

—Venga, vístete —Austria se agacha para dejarlo en el suelo

—Nooon —no le suelta —. Cuéntame algo bonito y abrázame, s'il vous plait...

Austria aprieta los ojos y se incorpora de nuevo mirando a Suiza. Suiza les mira y se sonroja un poco porque... Austria no deja de verse adorable con un niño abrazado y Francia no... Deja de ser Francia y es bonito que se lleven. ¿Bonito, Suiza? No sabes lo que dices.

—Ehm... Podría... Dormir un poco en el cuarto de Liechtenstein? —propone Suiza. Francia levanta la mano y acaricia un poco a Austria en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Cuéntenme algo... Algo como... Como se enamoraron.

—Tienes que vestirte primero.

El pequeño niega con la cabeza.

—Aquí está calientito todo —Suiza y su calefacción a 28º

—Nein, no se puede ir por la casa desnudo —que cínico de tu parte. Se sienta sobre la tapa de la taza para no estar cargando al niño.

—Pero dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera.

—Y lo haremos, una vez te vistas.

—Quiero que me cuenten todo lo romántico que hicieron —sigue poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

—Bien, Schweiz hará eso —decide, recogiendo la ropa del francés.

—Was?! Nein! —protesta Suiza.

—Los dos... En la cama. Me cuentan mientras se dan besos.

—¿De veras prefieres que lo cuente yo todo? —pregunta Austria ignorando eso, poniéndole la túnica por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no querría? —pregunta Suiza extrañado inclinando la cabeza.

—Pensé que preferirías tener algún poder sobre qué o qué no contarle.

—Ehh... ¿Qué vas a contarle tú?

—¿Quién sabe? —se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez algo que no quieras que le cuente.

—Noooon, me tienen que contar tooooodo! —protesta Francia sonriendo un poquito igual porque van a contarle—. Y darse besos con lengua.

—¡No vamos a darnos ningún beso con lengua!

—Vas a tener que convencerlo con mejores argumentos, König Frankreich —responde Austria y cuando acaba de vestirle busca su cepillo para el pelo en un cajón, empezando a desenredarle.

—Argum... mentos? —sonríe mucho igual porque Austria parece saber exactamente qué es lo que requiere y eso incluye peinarle... Solo hace un momento iba a pedirlo.

—Me refiero a razones para que lo haga, busca un mejor por qué.

—Razones. ¿Como cuáles? —Francia mira a Suiza y luego a Austria de reojo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué deberíamos contarte eso? ¿Qué beneficio sacamos de hacerlo?

—¿Ustedes? —parpadea con esa línea de pensamiento que en algo se parece a la de su padre. Se le recarga un poco encima y piensa—. Hacer feliz al roi.

—Ese es un beneficio poco sustancioso para convencer a Schweiz de hacer algo tan difícil —deja el cepillo y busca el secador de pelo.

—Pero los besos no son difíciles para los esposos. Cuando yo tenga un esposo... —se lo piensa un poco mejor—. Cuando Angleterre sea mi esposo voy a besarlo todo el tiempo y él a mí también y no le dará vergüenza.

Austria levanta una ceja y mira a Suiza de reojo, pasándole el enchufe del secador para que lo conecte.

—Y va a quererme mucho y a abrazarme y a decirles a todos que me quiere y yo haré lo mismo... —mueve las manos y sonríe con su carita de ensueño. Suiza sale del embrujo francés cerrando un poco la boca y volviendo a sacudir la cabeza, tomando el enchufe. Austria sigue mirándole porque espera que Suiza sea el que le responda a esto

—Ehh... O-Oui, claro que... Va a ser así, pero nosotros s-somos diferentes —Es que el austriaco casi se mea de la risa de golpe—. No te riaaaas! —protesta Suiza sonrojándose más.

—Quoi? Quooooi?!

—Creo que es más difícil que todo eso —resume.

—No lo es... Papa dice lo mismo pero yo SÉ que Angleterre me quiere y yo le quiero y todo va a ir muy bien. Vamos a casarnos y va a estar todo lleno de flores ¡y todos nos tendrán envidia porque nos querremos más que tooooodos los demás! —sonríe haciendo aspavientos tan seguro como de que se llama Francia.

Austria aprovecha este momento para encender el secador y evitar responder. (Francia adulto lo agradece...) Francia pega un SALTO y da un chillido de nena. Austria lo rodea con un brazo porque le parece por un momento que se le cae de cabeza y apaga el secador.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! —sostenido, aún habiendo apagado

—Calma, calma, ¿qué pasa?

Suiza levanta las cejas acercándose a ver si le ha pasado algo.

—No seeeeeeeé!

—¿Pero por qué gritas?

—Aaaaaaaah... Ahh... Ah —se calla poco a poco.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Suiza y mira a Austria de reojo.

—¡Algo sonaba horribleeee!

—Esto —Austria se lo señala y lo enciende dolo un segundo—. Es un secador de pelo.

—¡Suena!

—Ja —se lo tiende. Francia niega con la cabeza, asustado—. ¿No tienes uno así en casa?

Niega otra vez con fuerza.

—Es horrible... Como... Como... —vacila porque no sabe ni cómo qué suena. No conoce nada que suene así—. Gritos.

—Solo es acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué es? ¿Por qué grita?

—Es para peinar y secar el pelo.

—¿Lo deja bonito?

—Ja

—¿Y no me lastima?

—Nein.

El francesito traga saliva y se recarga un poco más en el austriaco. Toma en un puñito un poco de tela de su pantalón.

—Péiname.

—Siéntate sobre mis rodillas y no llores.

Francia asiente suavemente.

—¿Me contaran de los besos después?

—Tienes que convencer a Schweiz.

—Lo convenceré ahora que vayamos a la cama.

—Veremos —vuelve a encender el secador. Francia aprieta los ojos tensándose un poco pero se deja esta vez, en silencio. Suiza mira a Austria en silencio, interesado en eso y Austria se lo acerca al niño mientras le peina.

Francia cierra los ojos y le deja hacer porque es suave su tacto y por alguna razón lo siente incluso un poco afectuoso. En realidad Austria está relajado también, puede que hasta tararee. Termina sonrinedo tan tranquilo ante la mirada de Suiza que, en su vida, ha visto a Austria y a Francia convivir así de relajados. (Y es que si esto te parece relajante y afectuoso espera a que llegue tu madre...)

—¿Me veo guapo? —pregunta Francia medio adormilado. Austria mira a Suiza para que diga. Suiza... Se sonroja.

—Ehh... V-Vamos a... Afuera —gesto con las manos.

—Se sonrojó, ¿viste? —Francia alza la vista para mirar a Austria y sonríe un poquito. Austria no mira a Francia a los ojos dejándole en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Suiza se acerca a ellos y Francia le levanta los brazos para que le cargue... Él helvético vacila un instante y no lo hace, ignorándole un poco, mirando a Austria.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿A qué hora vienen France y tú madre?

—No lo sé, les he llamado hace un momento.

—¡Vamos a la cama! —pide Francia abrazando a Suiza de las piernas.

—Ehh... ¿No prefieres... Jugar afuera en la nieve? —Suiza le mira de reojo sin moverse.

—Noooon! Quiero verles darse besos porque... Es bueno para ustedes.

—¡No vas a vernos darnos besos!

—¿Pero por qué? ¿No te gustan los besos de Hegg?

—König, detente.

—Poooor? Dijiste que le convencieraaaa —Francia se gira a mirar a Austria.

—No vas a lograrlo así.

—¿Por qué?

—Por su forma de ser, si le hablas así le pones nervioso.

—¿Podrían no hablar de mí como si no estuviera? —protesta Suiza.

—¿Y cómo tengo que hablarle? —ahí viene Francia de regreso con Austria levantando los brazos para que le cargue.

—Es un hombre muy difícil —no hace ningún ademán de ir por él ni tiene ninguna intención de sostenerle.

—¡No soy un hombre muy difícil! —protesta Suiza alzando el a Francia del suelo y tomándole por sorpresa.

—Sí que lo eres —sonríe Austria. Francia pega un gritito igual.

—¡Claro que no! Solo no... No vamos a... Besuquearnos enfrente de él.

—Lo dices como si de otro modo si me... besuquearas.

—Sí que te... Yo...

—¡Si le besas! ¡Es tu marido!

Austria sonríe más con los gritos de los dos.

—¡No te rías!

—¡Y además seguro le gustan tus besos! —sigue Francia a lo suyo.

—Sí que le gustan.

—Neeeein! No me gustan!

—Angleterre grita así...

—¿Ja? ¿Qué hace?

—Dice que no le gustan mis besos.

—¿Y qué haces tú? —se sienta en su butaca.

—Le doy besos igual cada vez que puedo.

—Que peligroso es eso.

—¿Por? —Suiza vacila y se sienta en su lugar con el niño en brazos.

—Podría reaccionar mal.

—A veces me empuja y me caigo al barro —les cuenta sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Ves? justo a eso me refiero.

—Pero si le hiciera caso nunca le daría ni un besito.

—¿Por?

—Porque siempre dice que no le gustan pero se pone rooooojo como manzana.

—¿Y no crees que podría darte alguno igual entonces?

—¿Darme él uno a mí? ¿O Suaiss?

—England a tí.

—¿Acaso estas dándole consejos a... France? —pregunta Suiza algo impresionado.

—No sé. Papa dice que hay que ser pacientes, que poco a poco.

—Nein, no son consejos, son preguntas.

—¿Tú cómo le das besos? —pregunta Francia a Austria mirando a Suiza.

—No se los doy.

—¿P-Pooooor? ¿Nunca? —Francia le mira y parpadea incrédulo con eso. Suiza se revuelve y abre la boca para decir algo, la cierra, la abre otra vez. Austria mira a Suiza dejándole hablar.

—¡Sí que me das besos! —protesta Suiza tapándole las orejas al niño.

—Pensaba que no querías que él lo supiera.

—¡Pero tampoco es para que le digas que... Casi que no me conoces!

—¿Qué están diciendooooo? —Francia intenta destaparse las orejas.

—No le he dicho que no te conozco.

—¡Eres mi esposo! Como no vas a darme... Alguna vez...

—¿Aja?

—¡P-Pues algún beso! —susurra.

—Porque me los das tú.

—¡No te doy nada!

—Eres mi esposo, ¿cómo no vas a darme alguna vez? —le imita.

—¡Alguna vez!

Austria se ríe.

—Pero tú has dicho que no lo hacías —termina por soltar a Francia porque se mueve mucho.

—Ja

—¡Que dijeroooooon! No estamos haciendo lo que yo dijeeeee —protesta Francia.

—Tranquilo, König Frankreich.

—Es que no me dicen nadaaa.

—Es que este es un juego de paciencia.

—¿Y qué hay que hacer?

—Esperar y observar.

—¿Y qué va a pasar?

—Eventualmente, conseguirás lo que quieres.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera un... ¡Perro entrenable!

—¿Y quién no? —Austria le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Quién no es un perro entrenable? ¡Tú! ¡No puedo conseguir que hagas nada de lo que quiero!

—Esa no es mi culpa, eres tú que eres un mal entrenador.

—¡Yo no soy un mal entrenador, mis perros siempre hacen lo que quiero! ¡Incluyendo rescatar gente en las montañas! Tú eres inentrenable.

—Yo también soy inentre... eso. Con la espada —interviene Francia.

—Ah, ¿ja?

—Oui, papá siempre me regaña —se ríe un poco.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Hago como que entreno, pero en general hablo con Espagne.

—Así no vas a lograr mucho.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo hablando con Spanien.

—Claro que sí, vamos a conquistar al mundo entero... —cejas cejas guiño bastante bien hecho para tener esta edad.

Le mira por encima de las gafas sin ni sonreír, aunque la incomodidad bien entrenada va por dentro. Francia parpadea descolocado porque eso nunca ocurre. NUNCA.

—Q-Quoi?

—No hagas eso.

—¿P-Por qué? —pregunta desconsolado

—Es de mala educación

—¿Hacer... Ojos?

—Ja.

—Papa lo hace siempre.

—Tampoco es que él sea muy educado.

—¿Por qué? —Frunce un poco el ceño. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco a Austria, que mira a Suiza con eso. Este le mira pensando "como si tú no hubieras caído con España!"

—Was?

—Lo dices como si tú...

—Yo, was?

—No hubieras caído con los ojos de... Alguien.

—¿En los tuyos? Son lindos... Verdes —Francia se gira a mirar a Suiza.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? ¿Te sabe mal ser tú el único? —se refiere a que ha caído con Francia.

—W-Was?! —chilla Suiza.

—¿Eso vas a decir en tu defensa?

—¡En mi defensa! Österreich! ¡Está él aquí!

—¿Eso es lo que te incomoda? ¿Un niño?

—N-Nein... Es... ¡Es que no fue lo mismo para NADA!

—Nein?

—Tu caíste primero y si no hubieras hecho eso... ¡Eso otro no hubiera pasado!

—Ah, nein? ¿Cómo va eso?

—¡Pues si tú no hubieras sido un idiota hubiéramos estado juntos antes!

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se fue.

—¡Me fui porque tú tenías esos aires de superioridad!

—Tú decidiste. No me eches a mí la culpa.

—¡No se peleen, se deberían de dar besos, no enojarse! —pide Francia haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Austria suspira con eso y Suiza mira a Austria de reojo aún con el ceño fruncidillo, sonrojado.

—Me fui porque creí que no tenía otra opción. Creí que vendrías por mí y nunca lo hiciste... Y aún en estos tiempos me recuerdas cada vez que puedes que era yo quien te necesitaba a ti de manera bastante patética —apunta.

—Desde luego que la tenías. Y como iba a ir si tú te fuiste específicamente huyendo de MI.

—Solo quería darte una lección y que vieras que tenías que tratarme mejor si querías que te ayudara. Seiscientos años después, dos bodas más tarde me quedó claro que... No funciona así.

—Al final... lo de siempre, no sabes entrenarme.

—Por desgracia —admite encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque tampoco ha salido todo tan mal.

—Al final no.

Suiza sonríe un poquito hacia Austria sonrojándose levemente y chibiFrancia aplaude emocionado.

—¡Besoooooo!

—Shhhh —Austria pide silencio, sonriendo porque eso no ayuda. Francia se tapa la boca y se escurre de las piernas de Suiza, que aún estaba ahí, hacia el sillón.

Suiza aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más aún, aunque vacila un poquitín porque además... como siempre, Austria está en la butaca y a él eso le parece que es como si estuviera al otro lado de un estadio.

Del universo, dice Austria.

¡Exactamente!

Aun así no se acerca.

Maldito. Suiza se revuelve un poco y se echa al frente recargando los codos en sus rodillas.

Austria le mira y luego a Francia. Suiza mira a Francia de reojo también quien sigue viéndole con esos ojos de absoluta esperanza en ver un beso... y en alguna medida le parece que, bueno, Austria es de verdad su marido, ¿por qué no darle uno? Pero... joder, ¿¡es que tenía siempre que estar tan lejos?!

Austria se levanta de repente. Tanto que sobresalta a Suiza haciendo que de un saltito sin esperárselo.

Se acerca a él, que levanta las cejas del todo, inmóvil… Y pasa de largo.

El nudo en la panza de anticipación igual que la cara de beso que pone se le queda ahí.

—Was? ¿A dónde vas? —protesta Suiza levantándose.

Austria se acerca al equipo de música, buscando sintonizar la radio porque no tiene muchos discos ahí que le gusten y no sabe dónde está el Ipod de Suiza.

—Oh... —suelta Francia decepcionado—. Pensé que te daría un besito.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque él también lo pensó y se acerca al austriaco decidido.

Y por suerte, cuando la enciende, empieza sonar algo... actual, alguna canción de amor con una voz bonita conseguida a base de sintetizador, una guitarra, percusión y un ritmo aburrido hasta decir basta. Se gira al helvético.

Casi suena como rechinan las llantas del freno que da Suiza al ver que se gira hacia él, demasiado cerca como para inventarse que iba a la cocina o algo así. Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco. Francia se hinca en el sillón mirándoles SUPER atento.

—Ehm... hmmm —se sonroja tres veces más sin saber ni dónde poner las manos.

El moreno le tiende la mano en un gesto pomposo, pero claro de... que baile con él. Francia da saltitos en su lugar porque le parece que eso es... geniaaaal! Suiza traga saliva pero sin pensarlo demasiado extiende una temblorosa mano y toma la del austriaco que sonríe de nuevo y tira un poco de él hacia una zona despejada de la sala, antes de tomarle de la cintura.

Suiza se sonroja un MONTÓN, pero se deja acariciándole un poco el pecho antes de ponerle la mano en el hombro. Francia les mira con los ojos en forma de corazón.

—H-Hay un niño presente, eh? —solo van a bailar, Suiza, no sé qué te estás imaginando.

—¿Te parece demasiado un baile? —pregunta empezando a mover un poco las caderas al ritmo contando. Suiza se le acerca un poco más, notando el movimiento de cadera y poniéndose aún más rojo como tomate.

—N-Nein. De hecho, me parece bastante apropiado —susurra concentrándose un poco para poder seguir el paso que vaya a hacer, tieso pero preciso.

Pero aunque el movimiento no es tan fluido, no es exactamente... matemático, porque Austria está improvisando un poco con el ritmo. Suiza termina por tener que recargársele un poco encima y tocarle muslo con muslo para poderle seguir correctamente.

Francia opina que tienen mucha ropa, pero en general Francia siempre opina eso.

Austria se pone aún más nervioso con eso, así que acaba siendo un poco dramático y cuando Suiza NO PUEDE MÁS y estira el cuello para buscarle un beso... suena el timbre.

Austria ya había oído la puerta antes así que en un no planteado golpe de suerte decide besarle y no dejarle ir hasta que tenga todos los morros rojos como tomates.

Eso no vale! En realidad... Suiza dice que sí que vale, dejándose llevar porque cuando se lleva besos gratis no se protesta.

No es gratis, solo que aún no lo sabes. Francia sonríe de oreja a oreja muy emocionado pensando que cuando sea grande quiere ser como Austria. A nadie le sorprende, Francia. De hecho su yo adulto tampoco se sorprende, dice que será parecido, pero mejor.

Desde luego cuando se separan Suiza no podría estar más sonrojado, casi como si se hubieran acostado hace solo un segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Galia está extrañamente intranquila en la puerta, agarrando a Francia muy fuerte del brazo, que vuelve a tocar, mirando a su mamá de reojo. La puerta se abre de golpe.

Y Francia levanta las cejas al girarse y mirar a Suiza... Galia le aprieta más el brazo, por algún motivo. Francia le pone la mano encima a la de su madre notando la evidente tensión.

—Suisse... allo —saluda Francia sonriendo un poco menos de lo habitual al verle así de sonrojado y despeinado—. Autriche nos pidió que viniéramos.

Suiza se sonroja más o menos al doble cuando ve a Francia, y decididamente al triple cuando ve a Galia. ¿Esto es como una convención de galos en contra suya?

—A-Allo —saluda Galia.

—Pasen, oui, e-estábamos... yo... —se quita de la puerta y gira la cara. Galia entra mirando alrededor, nerviosa, sin soltarse del brazo de Francia, buscando.

—Autriche? —saluda Francia en voz alta acariciando un poco la mano de su madre.

ChibiFrancia, que no ha ido detrás de Suiza a la puerta sino se ha quedado con Austria, abrazándole las piernas y diciéndole que es maravilloso que le haya dado un beso así de bonito... se gira un poco a la puerta con curiosidad.

—Estamos aquí —responde Austria poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Chibi!Francia.

—Vamos maman... —susurra Francia tirando un poco de ella hacia allá en lo que Suiza cierra la puerta de entrada y respira al ver que en realidad no le hacen demasiado caso.

Galia entra con Francia, nerviosa. El pequeño Francia se esconde un poquito detrás de las piernas de Austria, aunque se asoma y es que ella siente como un rayo que le atraviesa el corazón cuando le ve, paralizándose. Francia inclina la cabeza mirando al niño y luego mira a Austira.

—Allo... —saluda a su hermano. Chibi!Francia abre la boca al ver a Galia, A ZO RA DO.

La mujer tiembla, hundiendo los dedos en la carne del brazo de Francia y muy lentamente... se agacha. Chibi!Francia suelta la pierna de Austria y da un pasito hacia Galia, casi como atraído por un imán, aun ojos muy abiertos y expresión de completo asombro.

—Ven... —susurra casi en suplica ella, abriendo los brazos y hasta se le humedecen los ojos.

La ha visto. Dibujada. Está en su cuarto, en la pared. Y cada vez que le pregunta a su padre o se lo pide se la vuelve a dibujar. El retrato perfecto e inequívocamente idéntico de esta mujer.

—M-Maman —susurra el pequeño tan seguro como de que se llama Francia. Echa a correr hacia ella y se le lanza a los brazos.

Ella lo abraza con muchísima fuerza, desestabilizándose un poco en sus zapatos de tacón, sin que le importe siquiera. Tocándole toda la espalda, las piernas y la cabeza. Revisándole y luego solo protegiéndole, sentada en el suelo. Se separa un poco para llenarlo de besos.

Chibi!Francia cierra los ojos y la deja hacer, enredando sus manitas en el pelo de su mamá porque ella se siente, huele, abraza y besa exactamente como él SABE que su mamá se siente, huele, abraza y besa.

Austria les mira substancialmente impresionado sin esperarse esto. Francia adulto tiene que sacar su pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos.

—Ehm... Galia... —tiene que llamarla Austria, porque esto parece tremendamente desordenado y no lo entiende.

Chibi!Francia abre los ojos ignorando completamente a Austria, le pone las manos en la cara a su madre.

No te creas que ella le hace ningún caso en esto momento a nadie más, mirando al niño con los ojos llorosos y el corazón desbocado porque también sabe SABE quién es, instintivamente. Aunque Francia FRANCIA técnicamente esté ahí y haya venido con ella.

—Eres mi maman —susurra chibi!Francia sonriendo un poco, aunque suelta un sollocito desbordado de emoción.

—Oui —responde ella sin soltarle.

—Je t'aime... —más sollozos franceses, además en estéreo porque Francia adulto no puede evitar sollozar un poco también, de manera más silenciosa.

Austria es que los mira a los tres sin entender aun... porque la evidencia es palpable, pero no tiene ninguna lógica o sentido y le hace un poco de cortocircuito mental en su mente cuadrada y sajona.

Si te sirve de consuelo, Austria, Suiza te acompaña en el corto circuito sin entender un pimiento de lo que ocurre, mirándoles a todos bastante confundido. Francia pequeñito vuelve a abrazar del cuello a su mamá y es que lo hemos perdido para siempre ahí.

Sí. Sí. Galia ya está pensando que va a tener que comprarse ropa nueva en la que quepan ambos a la vez. Y van a tener que quitarle la que lleva con unas tijeras. Acaba por romper a llorar sin poder evitarlo, rebasada con la situación

Perfecto, tenemos ahora a dos galos llorando como magdalenas y un tercero que llora enternecido... también como magdalena.

A Austria se le humedecen los ojos y no sabe ni por qué. Francia adulto le toma suavemente del brazo y se lo aprieta un poquito, creo más buscando soporte y contacto humano que otra cosa. Estás de suerte, Francia, Austria está demasiado alucinado para protestar o apartarse.

En realidad son solo unos instantes de cierto afecto francés hacia Austria que se esfuman al soltarle para limpiarse otra vez los ojos así que nunca nadie lo sabrá. Galia le asegura a ChibiFrancia que lo quiere en todos los idiomas que sabe, a su oído.

Eso es... quizás Suiza con suerte lo viera y se quedara aún más alucinado de lo que ya estaba. Chibi!Francia sigue llorando del shock hasta que le da hipo, pero ni con esas suelta (ni soltará) a su madre.

Cuando Galia siente el hipo, se levanta del suelo, ni siquiera sé cómo y con toda la naturalidad, como si estuviera en su casa, se va con chibiFrancia a buscar un vaso de agua y un pañuelo para limpiarle y limpiarse ella la cara. Francia los mira hacer, sonándose la nariz y recuperando un poco la compostura.

—Dieu... esto ha sido...

—No entiendo lo que está pasando —declara Austria de manera rara.

—No entiendo mucho yo tampoco —a asegura Francia.

Austria le mira y Francia sigue mirando con cierta ensoñación hacia la cocina, habiendo respondido de manera bastante distraída al austriaco. Para cuando Galia vuelve, radiante, con el niño en brazos.

—Mira qué hermosos nos vemos... —suelta Francia adulto a quien se le vuelven a humedecer los labios porque chibiFrancia está abrazado de su madre con carita de completa felicidad

—Mirad, mirad, es mi niño pequeño —exclama ella en gaélico, acunándole y algo en el tono, la voz y en general el sonido de las palabras hace que Austria se quede paralizado y que Francia de nuevo llore silenciosamente, conmovido.

—G-Galia, perdona... —susurra Suiza dando un pasito hacia ella—, pero no entiendo aún quién ese niño.

—Es France, es... es yo, es mi France —explica ella mostrándoselo. Suiza parpadea un par de veces mirando al niño y se gira desde luego a mirar a Francia adulto. Luego a Austria.

Austria sigue paralizado porque su mente acaba de recordar a Galia en primera persona, o más bien el tono de voz de Galia hablando con su hijo es que ha hecho la clave

—France es... el —sigue explicando Suiza casi lentamente porque en su cuadrada mente sajona... no puede comprender que este sea Francia, claramente.

—Sí, míralo —sigue Galia, mientras juega con chibiFrancia dándole besos.

—Non, me refiero a France. El... este hombre. Ese niño... —insiste Suiza.

—Oui —responde sin siquiera mirarle.

—Es tan guapo y mira qué feliz estoy —susurra Francia sin hacer mucho sentido.

Suiza mira a Francia y luego a Austria porque todos parecen haber perdido la razón. Austria sacude la cabeza porque esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Esto es parte de la broma? ¿Una de esas cosas que yo no entiendo? —pregunta Suiza acercándose a Austria, ya yendo por el recurso de "yo no tengo sentido del humor".

—No lo sé —confiesa Austria.

Chibi!Francia se ríe y la abraza y le mueve un poco el pelo. Ella le mira, fascinada, ya querríais todos, hombres del mundo, que ella os mirara la mitad de enajenada de lo que mira a su hijo.

—Tu madre parece... y el niño, es... un excelente actor si es el caso —valora Suiza frunciendo el ceño un poco. Francia adulto podría pasarse LA VIDA mirando a su madre convivir con el de pequeñito pero Austria es quien, esta vez, toma a Francia del brazo y se lo lleva para hablar con él con privacidad. Frunciendo el ceño.

Francia no despega la vista de su madre y chibi!Francia hasta que nota que quien tira de él es Austria. Levanta las cejas sin soltarse, mirándole de reojo.

—Frankreich, ¿a qué estáis jugando? —protesta.

—¿Yo? Me pregunto más bien tu... ¿De dónde has sacado a... mí?

—Ha aparecido en la cocina.

—¿Aparecido cómo? Autriche... ese niño de allá afuera... soy yo. ¿Puedes explicarme?

—Nein. Frankreich, ¿cómo vas a ser tú? No sé cómo ha entrado, solo estaba en la cocina.

—¿Le ves? ¿Ves a maman? No hay manera en que él... no sea.

—Frankreich, estás aquí. No hay manera en que lo que propones tenga sentido

—¿Y tú crees que yo no lo sé? Si esto es una de tus múltiples intentos por darme una lección, creo que esta vez te extralimitaste.

—¿Que YO me estoy extralimitando?

—Te lo digo de una vez, Todo esto. Ese niño de ahí que está jugando con maman, es mucha más novedad para mí que para ti y estoy intentando entender qué pretendes sacar de esto.

—Pretendo sacar que te lo lleves y terminéis con esta broma que desde luego no pretendo creerme —se cruza de brazos. Francia suspira y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero si estoy tan confundido o más confundido que tú, Autriche!

—No lo parece y estoy empezando a hartarme. Que hayas metido a Galia en esto me parece lo peor.

—Mira, Autriche... vale, te concedo que eres continuamente víctima de algunas... bromas que en algún punto se nos han ocurrido. Pero sé que incluso tú sabes que hay puentes que no cruzo y el de romperle el corazón a notre mère es uno de ellos

—Entonces ya me contarás qué estás haciendo exactamente.

—¡Sorprenderme genuinamente con todo esto! No tengo ni idea de qué es y... espero que Angleterre pueda decírnoslo.

—England... —repite no muy convencido.

—¿Podrías tener un mínimo de empatía conmigo por una vez? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos—. No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando, es bastante sorprendente ver a mi madre hablándome en gaélico y riéndose conmigo exactamente como lo imaginaba de pequeño, estoy seguro de que incluso tú con tu corazón de hielo puedes notar que esto que ocurre para mi es... emotivo.

Ojos en blanco del austriaco. Francia también hace los ojos en blanco exasperado con esta actitud.

—¿Hay alguna manera de hacer una tregua contigo por unos momentos? No sé de qué va esto, de hecho... pensaba más en que fuera un... hijo.

—¿Hijo de quién? ¿De Galia?

—Hijo de... Galia. Podría ser. Me refiero a... un chico. Un territorio. Como nosotros.

—Ya, ya me imagino... —responde y gira la cara, pensando

—Pero asumo que ya averiguaremos una vez... me lo lleve y hablemos más con él.

—¿Que te lo lleves? —pregunta de repente.

—Oui, que es lo que vamos a hacer en cuanto llegue Angleterre.

—Me parece que no —responde tan tajante. Francia se tensa un poco con eso.

—De hecho quizás podamos irnos yendo, no quiero importunarles.

—Frankreich, si es un nuevo territorio que ha aparecido en Schweiz, seguramente Schweiz tendrá que decir algo sobre esto y ni tú puedes ser tan falto de modales.

—Autriche... hasta hace un minuto pretendías que me lo llevara. Es idéntico a mí.

—Yo, no Schweiz.

—Ni siquiera se te había ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera un nuevo territorio. En esa línea, te agradeceré mucho que te mantengas al margen. Me lo llevaré y Suisse puede venir a casa y discutir lo que quiera después.

—Me parece que no. Aún sigue estando en casa de Schweiz, él es quien tiene la última palabra sobre si te lo llevas o no.

—Pues... habrá que preguntarle a Suisse qué es lo que pretende. Y revisar bien al niño... —Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, ese parece un plan mejor —vuelve hacia Galia y Suiza dando por zanjada la conversación.

Francia suspira guardándose las manos en los bolsillos sacando el teléfono al sentirlo ahí dentro, asomándose a ver si Inglaterra ya va a llegar o no, detestando haberle dicho al austriaco lo que sospechaba y haberle dado la idea. Quizás SI que era un territorio nuevo... y quizás ahora lo habría perdido en manos de los sajones.


	5. Chapter 5

—Schweiz —Austria se acerca al nombrado. Suiza se gira a mirarle desviando su atención de Galia y el niño.

—Frankreich piensa que este niño podría ser un nuevo territorio

—Was?! —pregunta tomado por sorpresa—. ¡¿U-Un... niño... uno... como nosotros?!

—Eso dice. Un nuevo territorio aparecido en tu casa.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Pienso, de hecho, que podría ser un hijo mío... el parecido es absurdo —se mete Francia en la conversación.

—¡¿Hi-HIjo... quoi?! —eso cambia un poco las cosas. Suiza mira ahora a Francia.

—Es obvio que si es hijo de alguien este nuevo territorio... es mío, quizás con Angleterre... solo de vista se nota que no es tuyo.

—Lo que es obvio es que no ha aparecido en Paris.

—Aun así estaba en el entendido de que se querían deshacer de él y que por eso me llamaron a mí. Bien, aquí estoy listo para llevármelo.

—¿No era todo esto una broma? —pregunta Suiza mirando a uno y luego al otro,

—El entendido en el que estabas era que vinieras a reconocerle, pero si confiamos en tu buena voluntad y testimonio como no estoy seguro que merezcas cuando dices que esto es completamente ajeno a ti, creo que lo más sensato es proceder según las alternativas desde nuestro propio criterio.

—Es que no se puede hablar contigo, Autriche! Te digo primero que estoy impresionado también y que me sorprende igual que a ti y no tienes ni un ápice de empatía, que me lleve al niño. Te digo que vale, que lo que pienso es otra cosa pero que estoy de acuerdo en llevármelo y ahora opinas que eso no te conviene. ¡Por segunda vez en el día te pido entrar a territorio neutral, por favor y dejar de hacer esto una guerra!

Suiza mira a Francia poco impresionado con todo el rollo, aunque sí levanta un poco las cejas con el asunto de la neutralidad.

—Esto no es ninguna guerra, Frankreich. Deja de ponerte melodramático como si solo estuviera atacándote cuando ni siquiera estamos debatiendo nada al respecto de ti.

—Pues igualmente tú deja de excluirme de un tema en el que tú me metiste. No puedo confirmar si ese niño es un nuevo territorio o... es una versión más joven de mí. Así que solo por ello...

—E-Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo confirmar si este niño es un territorio nuevo... o no —cambia de dirección Suiza.

—Es evidente que no es una versión más joven de ti porque eso no tiene ningún sentido existencial.

—Cosas bastante raras he visto alrededor de Angleterre.

—England? —pregunta Suiza levantando las cejas considerando que el que Inglaterra aparezca no es mala idea, es más fácil entenderse con él.

—Oui, viene en camino y... él sabe de cosas raras. ¿No querrían preguntarle a Galia si está segura de quien es el niño?

—Nein —responde Austria tajante y luego mira a Suiza.

Francia hace otra vez los ojos en blanco y Suiza mira a Austria no muy convencido de qué es lo que sí quiere hacer. Austria hace un gesto con la cabeza para hablar con él sobre qué quiere hacer precisamente

Suiza se levanta poniéndole suavemente a Austria la mano en la espalda. Austria se deja, yendo con él ahora.

—Esto es...

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡No tengo ni idea! ¡No había pensado que fuera un niño! —hasta camina de espaldas, mirándole.

—Sería... un hijo tuyo.

—¿Cómo va a ser un hijo mío? —los decibeles, Suiza, los decibeles.

—Mira dónde ha aparecido.

—Es IDENTICO a France

—¿Y qué crees?

—No sé. No... Sé. Qué haría yo con un niño pequeño.

—Es un problema.

—¡CLARO que es un problema! De hecho, ni siquiera sé si... ¿cómo sabes que es un país? ¿Cómo sabes que es inmortal? ¿Y qué hay de la reacción de tu madre?

—En realidad no lo sé y no confió en France, pero parece muy interesado en llevárselo y me pone nervioso.

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea una broma. Y si lo es, es de bastante mal gusto. ¿Ves a tu madre involucrada?

—Ya se lo he dicho a Frankreich.

—¿Y qué te dice?

—Nada útil.

—¿Crees de verdad que ese niño pueda ser un hijo... —hace una pausa y se lo piensa muy bien antes de seguir—. Nuestro?

—Nein.

Suiza se relaja de manera visible y se vuelve a tensar por un instante.

—¿Mío?

—Ja.

—¿Un hijo mío con quién? ¿De qué me acusas? —susurra sonrojándose porque pareciera un hijo suyo con GALIA.

—Tú estás diciendo a quien se parece.

—Esto debe ser un... artilugio para separarnos. ¡No he hecho NADA con tu madre!

Austria aprieta los ojos porque siente que... está funcionando.

—Österreich... En mi vida he visto a ese niño, en mi vida he visto a tu madre sin que sepas, tu madre no puede concebir niños... ¡y esto es una locura! No tengo hijos con nadie, ¡lo más cercano a un hijo que tengo o tendré es Liechtenstein y sabes bien quien es el otro padre!

—¿Qué explicación tienes?

—No tengo ninguna... pero habrá que encontrar una que no sea que este es un hijo mío. Por qué no ser hijo de France con... alguien y querer botarlo aquí para que alguien más se encargue de él? Quizás es un hijo suyo con alguna aventura...

—No de la forma en que lo quiere.

—¡¿Y si fuera un hijo mío por qué demonios lo querría?!

—Por ser una tierra.

—Como todos... como siempre. Estúpido continente —aprieta los ojos—, Y si... y si es hijo de... Mi madre... y Deutschland —Suiza, deja de ver las novelas de Liechtesntein.

—¿Tú madre no lleva el DIU?

—Pues se supone que sí... estoy buscando op... ihh! LIECHTESNTEIN!

—Nein!

—¿¡Cómo sabes qué no?! ¡Podría parecerse a France!

—¡Porque vive aquí! ¡Te hubieras dado cuenta si hubiera pasado nueve meses embarazada!

—Pues... ¡yo qué sé! ¡Luego... pasan cosas aquí y no me entero! —responde aunque sí, es bastante lógico que no pueda ser de Liethenstein, claro... se pasa las manos por el pelo—. ¿Qué hay de lo que dice France de England?

—No entiendo qué puede saber England de esto.

—Yo tampoco... —se pasa las dos manos por el pelo echándoselo atrás lo cual no es precisamente común en él, solo cuando está muy nervioso.

—Schweiz —frunce el ceño precisamente notando eso.

—Was?

—¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

Suiza parpadea y le mira directamente a los ojos, algo descolocado. ¿Le escondía cosas? Quizás... quizás solo el asunto del beso con su madre, pero era con la intención de que no se llevaran mal... y sí que le gustaba ella, más de lo que él quisiera, ¡pero no tenía un hijo con nadie! Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

—Y-Yo.. —vacila un instante y se arrepiente de hacerlo inmediatamente. Da un pasito hacia él—. Nada. Sabes que ni siquiera se mentir... mentirte a ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado entonces?

—Porque pareciera... que últimamente no puedo comprar estabilidad con nada. Todo está cambiando y si este de verdad es un niño y de verdad es mi responsabilidad... va a cambiarlo otra vez TODO.

—Frankreich quiere llevárselo.

—Eso TAMBÍEN me preocupa. Puesto así querría echarles de aquí, pero tu madre... —cambia el peso de pie.

—Was?

—Puedo echar a tu hermano pero no a tu madre —creo que es la primera vez que le llama así. Austria vacila un instante antes de entender esto y apretar los ojos—. Y está tan... contenta. Si este de verdad es un niño que está aquí para quedarse, quizás ella sería la persona indicada.

—Desde luego —murmura, tan frio. Un poco cegado por los celos porque sí cree que es de Suiza y Galia.

—No creo que tú y yo... no... Sé. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeña en cambiar? —pregunta un poco en protesta dando otro pasito hacia él, sin leer el ambiente, intentando recargarse en su pecho.

Austria se aparta, directo a volver con Galia y Francia. Suiza parpadea otra vez, extrañado con este movimiento, sonrojándose un poco y yendo tras él.

—Österreich... —le detiene instintivamente un par de segundos más tarde pero él le fulmina y no le deja.

Suiza parpadea una vez más, soltándole del todo, sin entender qué acaba de pasar pero notando que, lo que sea que pasó está funcionando bastante como al parecer alguien podría haberlo planeado. Frunce el ceño mirando hacia Francia. Francia, que ahora mismo está sacándole 1414124098 fotos a su madre con el niño. De hecho ella le ha hecho sentarse y tomarse una los tres pide a Austria que se acerque, él le fulmina.

—Venga Autriche, una foto no hace daño a nadie —pide Francia... Chibi!Francia le sonríe al austriaco desde los brazos de su madre y estira una mano para que vaya ahí.

Austria mira a uno, luego al otro, luego a su madre que le sonríe... y, sin sonreír, se da la vuelta sacando su teléfono. Suiza le mira en silencio, luego mira a Francia de reojo otra vez. Bufa y se vuelve a prestar atención a qué hace Austria. Francia, que bien que conoce a su madre, es quien se gira a ella y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta bajito acercándose a ella.

Galia parpadea mirando a Austria, dejando de sonreír. Suiza se le acerca a Austria otra vez volvieeeendo a ponerle la mano en la espalda.

—Österreich? ¿Qué haces? ¿A quién le llamas?

Él levanta la mano y le hace callar esperando a que Alemania responda al otro lado del auricular. Suiza se calla de manera bastante efectiva aunque frunce el ceño al escuchar que con quien habla es con Alemania y déjanos adivinar, lo que quiere es que vaya por él.

Cuando le contesta se va a la cocina, efectivamente a pedirle eso y ahí va Suiza atrás GENUINAMENTE preocupado, sin entender un pimiento. Agradece sinceramente que se vaya a la cocina.

Alemania, desde luego, deja toooodo lo que está haciendo para ir por Austria. Suiza protesta porque Alemania está muy bien entrenado, maldita sea pero blablablá Alemania, lo que sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Suiza espera a que cuelgue parado en la puerta de la cocina. Austria le mira, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te vas?

—Prefiero mantenerme al margen de este asunto.

—¿Por qué? Yo prefiero que no te lo mantengas... de hecho me parece que es NUESTRO asunto. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nein. Es TU asunto.

—Y tú eres mi marido —suspira—. Hace diez minutos me preguntabas que qué quería hacer... y solo te he dicho que no quiero que nada cambie.

—Hace diez minutos no había visto tan claro lo evidente.

—¿Qué es lo evidente? —pregunta descolocado.

—Tú, Galia y esa criatura.

—¿Me estás... diciendo... que supones... Que Galia y YO...? —Parpadea y casi oímos a su ratoncito girar la rueda adentro de su cabeza.

Austria le mira sin ningún deje de broma, Suiza parpadea incrédulo mirándole a los ojos.

—Nein.

El moreno aprieta los ojos porque siente que está siendo irracional, pero no tiene sentido esto.

—Ese niño no es mío. No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer con nadie más que contigo, no importa qué tan atractiva me parezca tu madre. Solo estas tu —establece firmemente.

—Eso suena tremendamente culpable.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —se acerca a él y levanta una mano más o menos vacilante hasta tomarle suavemente del pañuelo del cuello—. Abre los ojos y mírame.

—Porque es lo que dirías si... fuera cierto —le mira fijamente, escrutándole. Queriendo pensar que no lo es, porque en realidad no hay motivo alguno para que Suiza hiciera eso, pero cuando se trata de Francia o su madre, Austria puede perder bastante objetividad.

—Estoy contigo. No necesito en lo absoluto —frunce el ceño pensándoselo mejor—, ni QUIERO nada con nadie más. ¿Tan poco hombre me crees como traicionarte e irme a acostar con alguien más y volver a nuestra cama todas las noches? Ni siquiera creo que esta discusión debiera tener cabida en nuestra vida.

—Desde luego, esta no es una cuestión racional ni una decisión que fueras a tomar con la mente fría, espero —se humedece los labios mirándole a los ojos. Suiza le sostiene la mirada.

—Estamos discutiendo algo que no ha ocurrido, en primer lugar —insiste—. En segundo, aún tengo cabeza y control sobre mí como para negarme a algo en las peores circunstancias si se diera el caso.

—¡Negarte! ¡Ja!

—Subestimas mi compromiso contigo —asegura frunciendo el ceño y acercándose más a él.

—Y tú a ellos, por lo visto.

—Te... —traga saliva—, pido, bitte... que no te vayas. Si alguien se va a ir, que sean ellos.

—No es fácil quedarme cuando esta posibilidad existe.

—Österreich, no existe. Te juro por mi honra, por mi libertad... por mi neutralidad. Piénsalo bien... ¡nunca puedo ocultarte nada! No pude ocultarte lo que... pasó con England estando drogados! Soy terrible para mentir ¡Tú me conoces al derecho y al revés!

Austria aprieta los ojos porque es que está, a pesar de todo, ahí el niño.

—Esto... debe ser una broma, un artilugio de Preussen, o de France o... no lo sé. Alguien quiere ocasionar exactamente ESTO, dividirnos —aprieta un poco más el pañuelo, bajando el tono de voz.

—Tú mismo has dicho que era demasiado real para ser un actor.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero Österreich, estoy completamente seguro de que solo he tenido relaciones sexuales contigo, así que o es hijo nuestro o no es hijo mío.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —suspira.

—Echar a todo el mundo y volar los puentes —asegura con COMPLETA seriedad.

—Schweiz! —protesta cuando suena el timbre de la puerta otra vez. Suiza se pone de puntas y le da un beso en los labios a media protesta, apretando los ojos.

El austriaco levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco, el rubio se mantiene ahí de puntas en sus labios unos segundos, aun sosteniendo el pañuelo con firmeza. Es el él que se separa, también sonrojado, apurado por el timbre.

—Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt —susurra sonrojándose más.

Austria se sonroja en espejo con la declaración tan sincera de amarle más que a nada en este mundo, el helvético le acaricia un instante el pecho donde tiene la mano sosteniendo al pañuelo... y luego le suelta.

—Bitte... pídele a Deutschland que no venga —casi suplica girando la cara y mirando al suelo—. Debería ir a ver la puerta.

—Ve.

Suiza asiente girándose y yendo a abrir con su modo de andar habitual de pasos cortos y muy rápidos. Austria suspira aun no muy seguro, pero queriendo creerle.

Antes de que salga Suiza, es Francia quien se levanta a abrir la puerta después de una breve conversación con su madre preguntándole que es lo que pasa y ella (y ChibiFrancia, en pack) son los que se va a la cocina con Austria.

Francia abre la puerta dispuesto a echarse a los brazos de Inglaterra y se descoloca un poco al ver a Gales ahí. Como si requiriera más gente en su contra (drama drama) con quien Inglaterra aun discute sobre quien sabe qué.

—Oh… es verdad —levanta las cejas recordando que Inglaterra le ha dicho que estaba con él y él mismo ha sugerido que venga—. Allo... Estamos aquí dentro, pasen.

Inglaterra mira a Francia, se sonroja un poco y entra. Francia le toma de la mano de manera bastante hábil antes de que pueda huir del todo hacia adentro. Gales levanta la mano y hace un gesto como de tocarse en sombrero como saludo silencioso, sonrojándose también un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Hice... un lío —confiesa Francia en un susurro para el inglés.

—What?

—Estaba dispuesto a llevarnos al niño... si lo vieras. Soy yo, Angleterre! Pero le di la idea a Autriche, después de que como siempre me acusara de que esto fuera una broma... solo para convencerle de que no lo era, le expliqué mi teoría de que quizás era un territorio nuevo.

—¿Un territorio nuevo?

—Un niño, nuevo, como Amerique y Canada.

—¿De quién? ¿De Switzerland?

—Ahora que lo veas notarás que claramente no es de Suisse... Pensé que quizás tuyo y mío.

—What? ¿Cómo va a ser tuyo y mío?

—Como Sey o Canadá.

—¡Ellos son míos!

—¡Son nuestros! —Francia le mira a los ojos. Inglaterra le mira fijamente—. Nuestros. De ambos. ¡Nuestros niños! —se humedece los labios mientras Suiza se acerca a Gales y le saluda—. Ya tengo bastantes enemigos en esta casa como para que tú te pongas también así, mon amour...

Inglaterra se sonroja y él le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

Suiza carraspea detrás de Francia acercándose a ellos, tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra, cosa que Inglaterra aprovecha para huir de Francia.

—Hello —extiende Suiza la mano a Inglaterra, casi sin mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

Inglaterra se la da, apretándosela de regreso como saludo... y se sonroja un poco cuando su alianza choca con la de Suiza haciendo un pequeño sonidito metálico.

Suiza casi ni le mira aún con un hueco en el estomago pensando en lo que le ha dicho Austria.

—Ehm... England. Mi suegra está en la cocina. Con el niño.

—Eh?

—Galia con... El niño. Sea quien sea —se vuelve a pasar las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Inglaterra mira a la cocina.

Gales, que escucha eso, se escurre a la cocina a buscar a Galia, ignorando a Francia.


	7. Chapter 7

Galia que está abrazando a Austria con un brazo mientra sujeta a Francia con el otro.

Gales carraspea en la puerta, levantando las cejas.

—Sorry to interrupt

El austriaco intenta soltarse pero ella no le deja.

—Ehm... ¿Va todo bien? —Gales se acerca a ellos.

—Oui, no te preocupes —responde ella cuando el austriaco finalmente se separa.

Chibi!Francia le da un beso a Austria en la mejilla antes de que se separen, genuinamente consternado por él.

—England dijo algo de un niño, veo que no mentía.

—Es mi hijo —responde ella girándole hacia Gales.

—¿Tu... Hijo? Cual hijo, mi vida, hasta donde recuerdo tenias dos.

—France, el pequeño. Mira, mon chou, este es el hombre de mi vida —le asegura a Francia en gaelico. Gales mira a Austria, el sensato.

—France acaba de abrirnos la puerta —susurra Gales en respuesta aunque... Le ha llamado el hombre de su vida. Se sonroja un poco y sonríe acercándose a ellos.

Austria está de espaldas intentado desaparecer.

—¡Yo soy el hombre de tu vida! —alega Francia recargándose en Galia y abrazándola, mirando a Gales—. Y papa.

—Tú eres mi vida entera —responde ella y le da un beso.

—Aun así, Galia... Insisto en que France abrió la puerta. No entiendo.

—Oui, ya lo sé, pero este es France.

—Un niño muy parecido dirás —apunta Gales acercándose a ella para besarla en los labios.

—Non —pero le besa igual.

Chibi!Francia levanta las cejas porque Gales intenta profundizar el beso un poquito. Gana puntos con el pequeño.

Ella le deja profundizar cuanto quiera y Austria decide mejor ir fuera.

Francia aplaude unos instantes después lo que hace que Gales se separe, sonrojado. Ella sonríe.

—Eres preciosa —susurra el británico, después carraspea—. Ya en serio... ¿Y este niño?

—Merci —se ríe un poquito ella.

—Le has dado un beso de verdaaaaaad! ¡Hegg y su novio tardaron mucho!

—Oui, se lo he dado porque es mi novio —explica ella.

—Y prometido —agrega Gales abrazando a Galia de la cintura. Ella vuelve a reirse.

—¿Pero papa no es tu novio? Eso es porque no sabe dónde estás, pero cuando te vea... —se acerca a su oído—, ya no vas a querer estar con él.

—Papá me quiere muchísimo y yo le quiero también mucho a él, por eso yo dejo que esté con el amor de su vida, Germania y él me deja estar a mi con el mío —explica ella.

—Germania me gusta... Pero... Papa... Y tú y yo. Vamos a ser una familia. Con Espagne y los bebes.

—Ya somos una familia, una muy grande y hermosa.

Gales les mira a uno y al otro, extrañado con esto.

—No entiendo del todo, my love... —apunta mirando a Galia.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Perdona que insista... ¿Pero es un niño que acabas de... Sacar de algún lado? Es... Idéntico a ti.

—Es France —repite con paciencia.

—Oui, soy France —asiente el niño que se ha quedado muy conforme con eso de ser una gran familia.

—No quiero sonar insistente, pero France nos abrió la puerta.

—Ya lo sé, ha venido conmigo.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo es que hay dos?

—Eh... No lo sé.

—No puede haber dos. ¿De dónde sacaste a... Este? —le mira y se sonroja un poco porque se parece a Galia... Pero más aún, al mismísimo Francia.

—Él estaba aquí con Österreich, él nos dijo que vinieramos.

—Eso es bastante extraño, ¿no crees? —pregunta decidiendo ignorar un poco al niño y concentrarse en ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño pero acariciándole la mejilla.

—Por quoi?

—¿Cuando has visto que haya dos de cualquiera de nosotros? Dos Cymrus... O dos Englands, dios nos libre...

—Pero está aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes que es él, Galia?

—Quoi? —no entiende la pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que este niño es France y no un chico que se le parece? —explica aún pensando que es bastante absurdo que lo sea, a pesar de todo.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo soy yo?

—Porque lo sé, pero si viera a dos Galias...

—Quoi?

—No sería capaz de pensar si viera DOS Galias —se ríe.

—Non? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque con trabajos pienso alrededor tuyo, mi vida... Imagina dos. Me muero.

Ella se ríe y se sonroja un poco. Él se sonroja también y Francia mira a uno y luego al otro sin entender, lo crean o no no ha notado realmente a Francia adulto.

—No sé cómo este niño puede ser France y el adulto también, my love, pero si tú lo dices, te creo.

—Si, soy France —repite Francia.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Qué quisieras hacer con él?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Es mi hijo!

—E-Es decir... Hay algo mal con ello, hemos de esclarecerlo.

—¿Qué hay de malo?

—No puede haber DOS Frances, love.

—Por quoi?

—Si él es France y vino de... Su época. Por la razón que sea... —se lo piensa—. Cuando crezca...

—Oui?

—No, espera... Para empezar, si está aquí no está donde debería estar... No?

—Está en brazos de su madre, ¿dónde más debería estar?

—Papa... —susurra Francia apretando a su madre, asustado. Empieza a llorar en realidad.

—Shhh papa está en casa, en Rome, luego iremos, mi amor. No llores —le mece un poco.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado...

Gales suspira, cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me refiero a que... Hay que saber por qué está aquí... Y como devolverlo a donde debe.

—Porque no quiero que te vayas.

—Ay, cariño, no sufras por ello, vamos los dos. Yo no me iré a ningún lado ahora ni me separo de ti nunca más.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca.

—E-Espera Galia... Pretendes que... —Gales se muerde el labio.

—Nunca jamás —lo abraza más fuerte y le vuelve a besar en la cabeza.

—¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? —pregunta Gales

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes... —Gales mira al niño.

—Pero... —desconsolada, abraza a Francia protectoramente. Francia está prensado a ella, claro.

—Solo un minuto...

—Es que no...

—Qué pasa, solo un poco, no creo que sea buena idea...

—Quoi?

—Hablar con él aquí —susurra. Ella suspira.

—Englaaaaaand.

—Thank you —le sonríe un poco. Francia levanta un poquito la cabeza.

—Angleterre?

El nombrado aparece en la cocina unos segundos después refunfuñando quién sabe qué de lo que estaban hablando fuera.

Chibi!Francia levanta las cejas... Aunque no suelta a su madre.

—What? —mira a Galia, mira a Chibi!Francia y se queda paralizado un instante.

—¿Puedes cuidarmelo un segundo, si'l vous plait? —pregunta Galia acercándose a él.

—Angleterre?! —Francia SABE. Pero NO suelta a su madre.

—What? Who... what? —se acerca igual a ella un poco dudoso y tiende las manos para que se lo dé.

—Ve un segundo con él, anda, cariño. Yo estaré ahí mismo donde puedas verme —pide Galia a Francia.

—Pero... Noooon... —aunque la tentación de que Inglaterra le abrace... Es mucha.

Inglaterra parpadea y Galia vuelve a abrazar al niño hacia si apartándolo, girándose hacia Gales.

—No puedo soltarle.

—Ahora en serio, ¿alguien tendría el detalle de explicarme qué está pasando? —pide Inglaterra.

—Galia, mi amor... Solo será cinco minutos, no más.

—Pero no quiere —tan desconsolada.

Chibi!Francia mira a Inglaterra muy atento en los brazos de su frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos porque no ha querido ir con él, bueno, pues ni que él quisiera sostener a ese niño. Ni sabe para qué le llaman entonces.

—Angleterre va a abrazarnos... —le susurra—. Angleterre —le llama.

Le mira, enfurruñado... y es que SÍ se parece a Francia. Galia mira a Inglaterra también.

—Ven —pide el pequeño.

Gales les mira unos segundos más y decide girarse a Inglaterra porque explicar eso es más fácil. El inglés da un pasito hacia el niño.

—Está este niño que Galia dice que es France... No sabemos de dónde salió.

ChibiFrancia extiende un brazo hacia Inglaterra... Con el otro siiiigue abrazando a Galia.

Inglaterra mira a Gales con cara de "Are you kidding me?"

Gales se encoge de hombros porque él tampoco es que lo tenga claro.

—Angleterreee.

Se gira a mirar a Francia que está haciendo todo un esfuerzo por estirarse a él sin soltar a su madre.

—Se parece más a Galia que a France —apunta Gales sin creérselo.

—Anda, cariño, ve con él un momento —vuelve a pedir Galia sin querer soltarle.

Inglaterra le tiende una mano, pero mirando a Gales.

—France decía que tal vez es una nueva nación.

Francia le toma de la mano... Sin soltar a Galia.

—¿Una nueva nación? —Gales casi se atraganta.

—Discutiamos fuera que sí ha aparecido en Switzerland tal vez sea una nación helvética, pero él asegura no haberse acostado con nadie y si se parece tanto a Galia... tal vez tenga que reclamarse como custodia de the United Kingdom.

—¿Custodia TUYA? —Gales levanta las cejas—. Y luego dices que yo tengo una obsesión.

—Tuya, tú formas parte del reino unido, estúpido —en especial cuando me conviene.

—¡¿Mía?! —hasta le sale la voz más aguda del susto. Mira al niño.

—Si Galia es su madre... no querrás que se la quede Switzerland... o Rome —se encoge de hombros y le suelta la mano a Francia.

—Noooon, Angleterreeee —chillonea en suavecito Francia volviendo a intentar atraparla.

—P-Pero... Pero... N-No es... E-Es.. France —Gales sigue balbuceando muy nervioso mirando de reojo a Galia porque... Es que es MUY raro pensar que él pudiera quedarse con la custodia de... Francia. Se sonroja.

—Wales, calma —Inglaterra ignora a Francia disfrutando de este susto de su hermano mas de lo que va a admitir.

—C-Calmado estoy —carraspea un poco y se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, lo que indica desde luego que está todo menos calmado. Porque sí, una cosa era que Galia estuviera embarazada de un potencial hijo suyo, que nadie tenía como demostrar que no lo era, otra era que Galia tuviera ya al... pequeño monstruo, que claramente no era suyo y además era... De todas las personas del universo... FRANCIA—. De hecho solo quisiera hablar con Galia a solas, ¿p-puedes llevarte al... Pequeño?

Inglaterra mira al niño otra vez que mira a Gales porque... "Galia a solas" y "llevarte" no suenan bien en una frase.

—¿Acaso nadie considera que el concepto "custodia" merezca dos minutos de conversación con Galia para ponernos de acuerdo? —protesta Gales otra vez con voz un poco más aguda de lo habitual.

—Es que él no quiere soltarse —responde Galia desconsolada, abrazándole. Gales toma aire profundamente.

—My love... No sé qué va a decir Rome cuando le vea... Or mum.

—¿Qué van a decir de qué? Ambos van a amarle.

—Pero recuerda la última vez que había un niño de por medio, no estoy seguro de que no... —se detiene con eso e inclina la cabeza—. A amarle y a hacer familia contigo.

—Todos somos una familia.

Gales se le acerca a Galia, que le mira.

—Este niño... Es mi... hermano —susurra.

—¿Hermano?

Le pone la mano suavemente en la boca y mira a Inglaterra de reojo. Se mueve para darle la espalda al inglés del todo.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se mueve otra vez para que no le de la espalda.

—Es tu hijo con Rome —susurra otra vez.

—Ah! Oui, pero no pasa nada.

Gales vuelve a moverse y a pegarse a Galia, abrazándola un poco.

—Sí pasa, es... Rome va a ponerse de cierta manera, Germania va a ponerse de otra... Y yo no pinto en esta historia Galia.

—Claro que sí, no digas eso —le abraza con el otro brazo.

—Además es France —esto si ha sido un poco de lloriqueo que desea con toda su alma, Inglaterra no escuche. El nombrado sigue intentando llamar la atención de Inglaterra que está burlándose de su hermano por lo bajini.

El pequeño Francia se gira a su madre y le pone una mano en la mejilla para llamar su atención.

—Maman... Angleterre no nos hace caso...

Ella le mira y luego mira a Inglaterra que deja de reirse de repente. Gales fulmina un poco a Inglaterra y se sonroja al notar perfectamente bien que se estaba riendo.

—¿Quieres ir con él? —pregunta Galia a Francia.

—Quiero ir contigo con él —Francia le sonríe.

—Tengo que hablar con Cymru...

—Cymru... —parpadea porque el nombre le suena. Si hubieras dicho Alba... sabría quien es, pero Inglaterra suele capturar el 100% de su atención y como siempre, no suele enterarse de una gran cantidad de cosas a su alrededor cuando va al norte. Se le acerca al oído—. ¿Cymru es tu novio?

Ella asiente.

—¿Y no te vas a ir a ningún lado?

—Ni siquiera me iré del cuarto, me vas a ver todo el rato.

Francia traga saliva y mira a su mamá unos segundos, la abraza del cuello y asiente.

—Entonces sí voy con Angleterre.

Ella tiembla un poquito y le abraza con fuerza porque no creas que a ella no le cuesta soltarle.

—Je t'aime... no te vayas a ir sin mi! —insiste Francia apretándole también. Gales le acaricia un poquito la espalda a Galia para darle ánimos.

—Non, nunca más, nunca más —es que ahora no quiere soltarlo.

Gales hace un gesto a Inglaterra con la cabeza para que se acerque a ellos, pero Chibi!Francia tampoco está muy por la labor, se le acurruca en el cuello a su mamá y cierra los ojos.

Es que ahora es ella la que no quiere soltarle, en serio, mira a Gales a ver si pueden hablar igual

Gales la mira de reojo y suspira porque además la cariiiita que poooooone Gaaaaaaaaliaaaaaa. Se da cuenta, claramente, de una cosa. Hagan lo que hagan, digan lo que digan, va a terminar haciendo lo que ella requiera o considere... porque es casi imposible pelear contra un hijo.

—Tu plan es... quedártelo, ¿verdad? No quieres encontrarle una solución a esto.

—Quedarmelo es la única solución, ya lo perdí una vez, Cymru.

Gales se muerde el labio y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Aun cuando sea France y no sepamos qué... puede pasar si hay dos de ellos juntos?

Asiente.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Y nuestros... planes?— pregunta egoístamente guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Galia le mira un poco desconsolada.

—Se pueden adaptar.

—Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Es un niño que en la vida me va a ver como su padre!

—P-Pero...

—Igual nadie debería hacerlo nunca —se burla Inglaterra.

Gales se gira a mirar al inglés porque... había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se sonroja un poco.

—No tienes otro lugar donde estar, larva, nadie pidió tu opinión —protesta bastante más agresivo que de costumbre.

—Galia me llamó para que viniera a ver como te arrastras.

—¿El león cree que todos son de su condición? ¿Dónde dejaste tú a tu princesa? —pregunta sonrojándose aún más porque sabe bien que en alguna medida... tiene razón.

—¿Qué princesa?

—France! ¡¿Qué princesa va a ser?!

—No es una princesa —frunce el ceño

—¡Es una completa princesa!

—¡Más princesa eres tú!

—¿Yo? Por dios, ¡no podrías ser más ridículo al defenderle! —protesta Gales poniéndose en jarras

—¡No soy más ridiculo que tú intentando atacarle con chorradas!

—¡Tú empezaste atacándome a mi!

—¡Porque eres un idiota y estás cagado de miedo!

—¡No estoy cagado de miedo!

—¡Completamente!

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, ilumíname —protesta Gales irirtado, haciendo todo lo posible por aparentar no estarlo y fallando miserablemente.

—¡Porque ella no te quiere! —grita Inglaterra y deja un silencio ensordecedor. Galia frunce el ceño con eso, enfadada.

Gales, que en algunas cosas es sumamente frágil y crédulo, se queda inmóvil un instante con el corazón congelado, mirando a inglaterra fíjamente.

—England, no! —le riñe ella y le da al niño en un movimiento brusco, antes de girarse y besar a Gales.

Gales intenta girar la cara para que no le bese... orgulloso. Mentira. Intenta en su mente, en realidad, porque lo que sí hace es abrazarla, y sostenerse un poco de ella, y tratar de convencerse a si mismo con el beso de que nadie que no le quiera puede besarle así.

De hecho, ella pelea por besarle con mucha profundidad. Lo cual deriva, desde luego, en que tres segundos más tarde Gales esté completamente descerebrado. Ou llea.

Justo lo que quería.


	8. Chapter 8

Chibi!Francia se queda del todo sorprendido con el movimiento de su madre, abrazándose a Inglaterra al cuello y mirandola besar a Gales co las cejas levantadas. Inglaterra también se queda con un palmo de narices.

—Es un besototote.

—Ehm... yes.

Francia sonríe embobado aunque la voz... de Inglaterra, cerca de él, hace que le mire de reojo, capturando su atención a pesar del beso de su madre.

Inglaterra se lo reacomoda en los brazos sujetándole de debajo del culo y le hace girarse un poco porque no es algo adecuado para un niño.

Francia protesta un poquito pero... es INGLATERRA! Le pone las manos en la cara.

—¿Cómo estás tan viejo?

—What? —le mira sin entender esa pregunta.

—Estás muy mayor y eres más alto que yo —le mueve las mejillas—, y tienes barba.

—Desde luego, soy un adulto.

—¿Cómo?

—Creciendo, con el tiempo.

—Pero yo no soy un adulto y soy más grande que tu —inclina la cabeza—, aunque eso significa que... ¡ya te gustan los besos!

—No eres más grande que yo.

Chibi!Francia parpadea proque no ha dicho que no le gusten los besos. SONRÍE y le mira los labios.

—Eres un niño pequeño... y te pareces un montón a France pero él está fuera —mira hacia el comedor.

—No, estoy aquí... —espera a que gire otra vez la cara hacia él.

—No puedes ser France, mira de qué tamaño estás —le mira y el niño le da un beso en los labios—. Nnn! —protesta sonrojándose de golpe y echándo la cabeza para atrás.

Francia sonríe y se sonroja un poco, hasta se ve lo mucho que le brillan los ojos, porque LE HA DADO UN BESO A INGLATERRA.

—What the hell! —protesta habiéndose sonrojado incluso yendo a dejar a Chibi!Francia sobre la mesa.

¿A dejarle? ¡Buena suerte! Francia no le suelta del cuello, abrazándole y escondiéndose en él.

—Ahora somos novioooooos.

—Whaaaaaat?

—Me abrazas y me das besos... ¡Y me estabas defendiendo con el novio de maman!

—Nooo! ¡Es mentira!

Francia sonríe abrazandole contra sí porque esto es maravilloso y genial.

—¡No estaba! No! ¡Sueltame! —protesta haciendo fuerza.

—Noooon! No te enfaaaadeeeees! Ha sido muy bonitooooo.

—No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Suelta!

—Noooon, abrazameeeeee.

—No!

—No me griiiiteeeeees —draaaama.

—¡Pues no hagas cosas y sueltameee!

—Non. ¡No quiero proque si te suelto ya no me vas a abrazar!

—¡Tampoco te abrazo ahora! —abre los brazos.

—¿Por quéeee? Abrazameee

—No! —sigue con los brazos en cruz la cara girada y los ojos cerrados

Chibi!Francia levanta la carita para mirarle.

—Angleterrre?

—Nnnnnn.

—¿Si te suelto vas a irte? —pregunta con voz suave.

—Of course!

Le aprieta más contra sí, con fuerza.

—Nooo! Paraaa —le toma de la cintura para separarle.

—Pero no quiero que te vayaaaas.

—Yo no quiero que me aprieteees. Ni me beseees.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta desconsolado.

—Porque eres un niñoooooo —lloriquea.

—Pero soy Fraaance —le suelta solo un poquito, aunque se sostiene de su chaleco con un puñito como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¡No lo eres!

—¿Cómo? —le mira e inclina la cabeza—. ¿No me reconoces?

—No! France está fuera!

—¡No, estoy aquí! —asegura.

—¿No! tú eres un niño.

—No soy un niño, ¡yo se hacer abrazos especiales! ¡Y dar besos!

—But not to me!

—¿A quién entonces?

—No lo sé, a tu novia, quién sea, ¡pero no yo!

—¡Pero tú eres mon Angleterre!

—No! France es mi marido, ¡está fuera!

Chibi!Francia abre la boca idiotizado y los ojos como platos.

—No tú, tú no eres France, ¡eres un niño! —sigue protestando sin notar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Estás casado con... conmigo? —la boca impresionada se convierte en una enorme sonrisa.

—What? —le mira.

—Lo sabíaaa! LO SABÍAAAA! SIEMPRE LO SUPEEEE —le suelta del todo y da unas palmaditas emocionado.

—No! NOOO! —se sonroja de muerte.

El pequeño le salta al cuello y como te descuides, inglaterra, te va a dar otro beso.

—Waaaaaah! —de hecho le hace dar un pasito atrás y trastabilla con una silla cayendo al suelo, abrazándole.

Chibi!Francia se ríe y grita un poco pero está EN CAN TA DO

—Escucha, ¡no hagas caso! ¡Es mentira! ¡No sé lo que digo! ¡No le digas a él que lo he dicho! —empieza a chillar, histérico.

—Yo te quieeeeroooo y tu me quieeeereeeees y... —es que canturrea encantado sin soltarle y creo que tanto grito e histeria es lo que hacen que Francia se asome por la puerta de la cocina.

Y ahí está en el suelo los dos, Inglaterra se sonroja aun más y le tapa la boca a chibiFrancia abrazándole contra si al ver a Francia adulto.

Francia adulto sonríe de lado, acusatoriamente. Inglaterra se sonroja más y se arrastra un poco por el suelo hacia atras para separarse de él sin soltar a chibi!Francia.

—Estás consciente de que es un niño demasiado pequeño, ¿verdad?

—W-W-What?

—Ya ni Espagne... ¿qué hacen? —pregunta mirando alrededor y notanto a Galia y a Gales.

—¿¡De qué hablas!?

ChibiFrancia se asoma un poquito para mirar y es que ha visto ya a Francia por ahí, pero en realidad no está seguro de quién es.

Inglaterra sigue sosteniendole contra si tapándole la boca. Chibi!Francia le lame la palma de la mano al inglés, a la vez que Francia adulto se les acerca.

—¿Qué haces Angleterre?

Inglaterra se sonroja más y le suelta la boca un momento antes de volver a tapársela y apretarle más como si fuera un peluche, asustado.

Chibi!Francia se mueve porque... es que inglaterra es un poco bestia.

—Vas a lastimarle.

—No! —protesta soltándole un poco.

Francia se acerca hasta pone de cunclillas al lado de Inglaterra y su chibi.

Inglaterra recoge las piernas y vuelve a abrazar a ChibiFrancia, hasta esconderse un poco atrás.

ChibiFrancia sonríe un poco, ¡porque inglaterra le está abrazando todo el tiempo!

—Sin duda se ven muy lindos...—asegura Francia sonriendo soñadoramente. Saca otra vez su teléfono para tomarles una foto.

—¡No nos vemos lindos! —protesta y empuja un poco al niño.

—¡Ehh! ¡MUCHO cuidado con mi niño!

—¡No es tu niño!

—¡Si lo es! ¡Mírale!

—No! ¡Es mío! —ala, abrazo de nuevo. Chibi!Francia muere de amor porque ahora se pelea por él y ha dicho que es suyo!

—Nuestro, mejor —Francia sonríe y acerca una mano a Chibi!Francia, acariciandole la cabeza.

—No!

—Por qué no, finalmente todo lo tuyo es mío, y todo lo mío es tuyo...

—¿P-Por que... porque... p-p-p...?

Chibi!Francia toma a ingalterra de la muñeca para que le suelte la boca, que lo hace, un poco.

—No entiendo... —susurra chibi!Francia

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Él... —mira a Francia de reojo. Inglaterra le mira también y se sonroja—. ¿Quién es?

—¡No es nadie! —chilla, por histérico, por estar pensando "mi marido" como ha dicho antes.

Francia Levanta las cejas y se rie.

—Soy tú, en el futuro... Como un cuento.

—Nooo! —chilla Inglaterra. Chibi!Francia parpadea con eso y mira a Francia, quien le cierra un ojo.

—¡Un idiota es lo que es! ¡No lo marees! ¡No le creas! —les riñe a uno y al otro.

—¡Pues es que lo parece! ¡Más que una nación nueva, parezco yo de pequeño!

—¡No es verdad! ¡No os pareceis en nada! —sigue chillando un poco nada más por llevar la contraria ahora, por el asunto de que sí se parecen, ¡si hasta lo ha besado!

—Je suis la France y él es mi esposo! —chilla... El niño.

—Whaaaaat!? —chilla Inglaterra volviendo a sonrojarse de muerte y a taparle la boca.

—Mmmmm —Francia sonríe con ternura—. Mais oui, somos France y él es nuestro esposo... Qué bonitas cosas le cuentas, Angleterre.

—¡YO NO LE HE CONTADO!

Francia sonríe más con el chillido confirmatorio, satisfecho con ello. Se lo piensa un instante y decide sentarse en el suelo, al lado del inglés.

—No hay manera de que lo sepa de otra forma...

—¡Sí que la hay! —chilla apartándose.

Francia levanta el brazo e intenta pasárselo por encima de los hombros, capturarle a pesar de que se aparte.

—¿Adivinando?

—Yes... NO! —se aparta.

—Ten cuidado con el niño, Angleterre, ¡no seas bestia! —protesta Francia intentando distraerle un poco.

—What? —le abraza más otra vez, mirandolo. Chibi!Francia parece mucho mucho más complacido que lastimado. Se le acurruca—. ¡No soy bestia! Está bien, ¡no es tan débil!

—No es débil, tú eres un poco bruto... —se ríe un poco de la cara del Chibi porque igualmente parece estar pasándolo muy bien ahí—. ¿Ya has terminado de trapear la cocina de Suisse con el pantalón?

—No estoy... ¡si te apartaras no haría eso! —levanta un pie e intenta empujarle sonriendo un poquito.

—Así que quieres que me parte, ¿eh? —desde luego, hace lo contrario, sonriendo.

—Yes! —le empuja aun con el pie, sonriendo más.

—Nooon, nunca... —a Francia le brillan los ojos un poco más y se le echa encima tratando de evitar la patada. Bien, ahora tienes a dos Galos encima.

Inglaterra suelta a Chibi!Francia sonriendo más, con toda su atención puesta en el adulto, tratando de mantenterle lejos aun con brazos y piernas.

Chibi!Francia les mira embobado, sosteniéndose el del inglés igual mientras Francia ocupa todas sus mañas y sus aparentemente múltiples manos de pulpo, en acercarse del todo para conseguir darle un beso.

Inglaterra chilla y se ríe, habiéndose olvidado por completo de Chibi!Francia sin acabar de apartar del todo al adulto en realidad, pero si peleando un poco.

Francia adulto, que estaba algo tenso después de hablar con Austria aprovecha esto para relajarse un poco y reirse con él, sin importarle demasiado revolcarse en el suelo un poco con tal de conseguir darle un besito en la mejilla, otro en la frente y finalmente uno en los labios... no tan besito.

Creo que Inglaterra le busca ese tercer beso desde el primero.

Chibi!Francia está EXTASIADO con esto, se mueve para acercarse a ellos lo bastante como para casi estar entre Francia adulto e Inglaterra con los ojitos en forma de corazón porque esto, así, como están, como se llevan, es justamente como SIEMPRE HA SOÑADO que deberían estar.

Lo que pasa es que nadie se entera.

Pues... él bien que se entera. Más aún cuando Francia adulto le mete mano al inglés ahí entre las piernas y le saca a Inglaterra un sonido maravilloso

ChibiFrancia incluso se talla los ojos porque esto que ve DEBE ser un sueñ no lo es, sí que le gustas, le gustas muchisimo, pero no es fácil.

Se queda de hecho en silencio, ha terminado por resbalarse hasta el suelo aunque no le suelta el chaleco que tiene agarrado con el puñito, mirando idiotizado a su yo mayor meterle suavemente la mano a la camisa para acariciarle el abdomen.

(Puede que la próxima vez que el chibi vea a chibi inglaterra termine con un ojo morado)

Inglaterra abraza a Francia con las manos en su cabeza/pelo y le rodea con las piernas.

Creo que incluso a Chibi!Francia se le humedecen los ojos aun cuando desde luego que sonríe, algo desbordado de saber que SÍ SE PUEDE.

Mientras el Francia adulto le abraza de vuelta, cerrando lo sojos y olvidándose de todo, solo con ese beso intenso y profundo que le quema el alma *Cibi!Francia narrando*

Alguien deberia recordarles que hay niños delante.

"Noooooon!" el chillido de Chibi!Francia! Creo que podemos dejarles ahí un poco en lo que el resto... bueno... recuerdan que hay que avisarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

Entonces suena el timbre. En realidad nadie sabe qué hacían Austria y Suiza pero claramente no hacían lo mismo que Inglaterra y Francia.

Debían estar hablando.

Suiza parpadea extrañado al oír el timbre, mirando su reloj y levantándose.

—¿Quién será a... le pediste a Deutschland que no viniera, verdad? —pregunta mirando a Austria.

—Nein.

Suiza se detiene de ir a la puerta solo para mirarle desconsolado.

—¿Por qué?

—Estábamos hablando y no lo hice.

—Bueno... no te va a llevar a ningún lado a menos que sea por encima de mi cadáver —asegura girándose otra vez a la puerta y caminando hacia alla, no sin estar menos preocupado, en realidad.

Alemania cambia el peso de pie esperando tranquilamente a que Suiza abra, porque siempre abre él, preguntándose si ha pasado algo realmente grave o si han peleado.

Austria espera en la sala pacientemente.

Después de un breve saludo, Alemania entra seguido de Suiza... quien de manera bastante extraña le adelanta llegando a la sala antes que él y sentándose en el descansabrazos de la butaca de Austria.

—Österreich.

El nombrado le mira.

—Ya estoy aquí —gesto con la cabeza.

—Hallo, Deutschland.

—Ehm... nos vamos?

—Neeein. Nein —protesta Suiza poniéndole a Austria una mano en el hombro—. Ehm... siéntate Deutschland.

—Nein, quería que vieras algo, Deutschland.

Alemania levanta las cejas y Suiza se revuelve aunque tranquiliza bastante.

—Y yo quería preguntarte algo —agrega Suiza frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Enseñarme qué? —pregunta Alemania valorando que para "enseñarle algo" podría haberlo visto por medio de un facetime en vez de recorrer media europa en una tarde.

—Hay una criatura en la cocina. Se está disputando la custodia, tal vez querrás intervenir en el proceso.

—¿Una... criatura? ¿De qué tipo? —inclina la cabeza sentándose y echándose un poco al frente. Has capturado su atención.

—Tal vez territorio nuevo. Por eso te he llamado.

Alemania levanta las cejas... interesado.

—Territorio. Hm... interesante. MUY interesante, aunque... bueno, quizás ha pasado ya tiempo de los últimos embargos y con la situación como está... ¿quien más está aquí? Asumo que no le has dicho a nadie más.

—Frankreich, Galia, England y Wales.

—¿Les has hablado a... ELLOS? —el alemán arruga la nariz.

—Nein, solo a Frankreich, porque la criatura dice llamarse Frankreich y creía que era una broma, el resto han venido solos.

—¿Dice llamarse Frankreich? —Alemania frunce el ceño, confundido y bufa un poco—. Es que el que haya venido England... ya sabes cómo es él con los territorios.

—Por eso la urgencia de que vinieras.

—Bien —asiente mirando hacia la cocina —. ¿Cómo saben que es uno de nosotros?

—No sabemos. Deutschland... no has vuelto a acercarte a mi madre, ¿verdad? —pregunta Suiza interrumpiendo un poco su conversación.

Alemania parpadea y mira a Suiza un instante antes de tener que volver a mirar a Austria sonrojadito. Austria le pone la mano en la espalda a Suiza.

—Claro que nein... ¡es innecesaria esa pregunta! —protesta un poco Alemania.

—Nein, no me parece innecesaria dadas las circunastancias —replica Suiza cruzandose de brazos aunque... el tacto de Austria—. No había pasado antes de que fueras por ella a la boda, ¿verdad?

—Schweiiz... —susurra Austria, pero no le detiene.

Alemania teeeeeeeeeeeeeenso, teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenso. Piensa que NO debió venir... como si tuvieras opción, querido.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, pero es que... si ese niño es de verdad uno de ellos, debe ser de alguien más y a ÉL le están echando el muerto.

—Es una pregunta simple y creo que merecemos una respuesta.

—Nein, verdammt... nein. Ni la he visto, ni la vi antes ni la veré verdammt jamás, pero es el colmo que tengas que venir a PREGUNTARME. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si tu madre está embarazada porque nunca NADIE le hace caso!

—Deutschland! —riñe Austria

—¡Cómo no va a saber si tuvo a un hijo o no! ¡¿Cada cuánto la van a ver?! —sigue protestando Alemania aunque considerablemente más bajito.

—¡A ti no te podría importar menos lo que hago yo con mi madre! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! —protesta Suiza levantándose. Austria le toma de la mano, solo por si acaso.

—Me estás acusando de embarazar a tu madre, ¡yo te estoy acusando a ti de no cuidarla! Quizás podría hacerlo LEGALMENTE.

—Deutschland, ¿de qué te crees que estás hablando? —riñe Austria.

Alemania se cruza de brazos y se calla. O más que callarse deja de amenazar a Suiza, que ya es bastante. Carraspea.

—Nada, Schweiz me está acusando de algo, yo estoy haciendo obvio lo evidente.

—No te está acusando, te está preguntando algo de una manera un poco más agresiva de lo que amerita, te lo concedo —riñe a Suiza ahora—. Pero ese no es motivo para perder las formas.

—Was? ¿Agresiva? ¿¡Más agresivo que él que está amenazandome con demandas!? —protesta ahora Suiza, incrédulo.

—No he perdido las formas, ¡lo que pierdo es la paciencia con ustedes dos!

—¡Basta los dos! —protesta Austria, se vuelve a Suiza—. Tú ya tienes tu respuesta, deja de presionar —y se vuelve a Alemania—. Y tú ve a hacer lo que te he dicho que bastante ignoras a tu padre para decirles a los demás que hacer con los suyos.

—No ignoro a mi padre solo porque sí, ¡él se lo ganó! —protesta Alemania frunciendo el ceño pero, efectivamente, levantándose otra vez.

Austria suspira y mira a Suiza.

—Siempre me termino sintiendo culpable... pero no es como que no le hagamos caso alguno, ¡Liechtenstein está con ella! —se explica aunque le acaricia un poco la mano con el pulgar—. Quizás fuera bueno que se llevaran al niño y no pelearan por él en mi casa, bastante hemos tenido hoy.

—Se supone que eres el experto mediador, así que... —le toma de los hombros y le empuja un poquito hacia la cocina.

—No quiero ser el experto mediador esta vez... —protesta un poco aunque... Austria parece estar mucho más relajado con él, lo cual lo hace mejor.

—Nunca quieres.

—Y siempre acabo haciéndolo —le pone la mano encima de una de las suyas solo un segundo y abre la puerta de la cocina.

Austria sonríe un poco, más tranquilo que antes.


	10. Chapter 10

No voy a salir con mi letrero de "mientras tanto en la cocina..." pero lo amerita.

Gales es una masa gelatinosa y aguada después del largo beso con Galia. Se sostiene solamente gracias a que ha terminado por abrazarla.

—Sí que te quiero —susurra ella. Gales le acaricia suavemente la mejilla con la nariz.

—Yo si... mi... ehm... a tu... Bo... —cerebro desconectado. Galia le da otro beso suave en la mejilla—. I... I... espero que sí... —sonríe un poquito, avergonzadito ahora.

Ella sonríe también.

—Soy... Idiota por ser tan frágil —asegura levantando la mano y acariciandole la mejilla.

—No eres idiota, pero sí quisiera que estuvieras más seguro de mi y nosotros.

—Es solo el momento... Entré en pánico con un niño que no es mío, que se parece a France, ¿sabes lo que van a decirme ellos? Pensaba que... Exactamente lo que ha dicho England, saben dónde dar para ganar —cierra los ojos—. Y yo soy capaz de solo seguirte y dejarte hacer lo que quieras con tal de no perderte... But...

Galia le mira, un poco apenadacon esa forma de pensar.

—Solo estoy asustado... de perderte, de no saber cómo comportarme, de tener un hijo, de... hacerlo todo mal y de que tu notes todo esto que no debería estarte diciendo.

—Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

—Mientras estemos juntos, sí. No quiero convertirme en alguien que hace las cosas solo por miedo a que me dejes... —le acaricia la mejilla y recarga su frente en la de ella.

—No voy a dejarte —cierra los ojos. Gales sonríe sinceramente.

—Si me he gastado cada trocito de suerte que tendré en toda la vida solo en que me quieras y nunca vuelvo a tenerla en nada más, habrá sido la mejor inversión de mi vida..

Ella se ríe un poco y le da otro besito. Gales sonríe satisfecho dejando que le bese, desde luego, aunque es cuando se separan que se pone de nuevo un poco serio.

—Necesitamos un plan.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya oíste a England... No creen que sea France, creen que es un nuevo territorio. Y... Todos van a querer quitártelo. Switzerland, Austria, el mismo France. Y cuando se riegue la noticia habrá más gente interesada...

—P-Pero... —se vuelve a chibiFrancia quien está ahí sentado en el suelo mirando idiotizado el beso entre su yo adulto e Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es? ¿Cómo sabes que no es... Yo que sé, Vichy o... La Loire? Puede PARECERSE a France pero no serlo.

—¡No! ES France, lo sé, es mi hijo.

—¿Y qué hace aquí, my love? Ese France es... Un France de hace cientos de años. No está en donde debe por algo.

Arruga igual la nariz al ver a Francia e Inglaterra y trata mejor de concentrarse del todo en Galia.

—No lo sé, tal vez ha venido a verme porque yo lo deseaba.

Gales se humedece los labios con esa respuesta.

—¿Lo deseabas? —pregunta suavemente.

—Oui.

—Quizás tú lo trajiste.

—Moi? ¿Cómo?

—Magia? —pregunta no muy seguro. Galia parpadea—. Ya lo sabes... como lo que hace mother o los druidas... no me mires así.

—¡A lo mejor viene Österreich también entonces! —tan emocionada. Gales levanta las cejas.

—No... Galia! Se supone que... No... No se trata de traerles a ellos, se trata de que France vuelva.

—Pero también deseo que venga Österreich.

—Entiendo que desees que tus hijos sean pequeños de nuevo, ALGUIEN te impidió disfrutarlos... Pero ahora están aquí y son adultos, no niños pequeños. Estas cosas tienen consecuencias.

—Pero solo es un deseo —baja la cabeza, regañada. Gales le acaricia la espalda y la atrae hacia él.

—No es solo un deseo... France está aquí... Y quizás Austria pequeño también lo esté tarde o temprano. Me gusta la idea de que estén aquí y los veas, lo que creo es que no puedes quedartelos...

—Pero son mis niños...

Gales suspira, pensando que no debe ser fácil nada de esto para ella.

—Y siempre serán tus niños... pero al quedarte con los pequeños, estarías perdiendo a los adultos tal cual son ahora.

—Por quoi?

—Porque France, tal como es hoy... es quien es por todo lo que vivió. Si el pequeño se quedara aquí... France el adulto sería diferente.

Galia parpadea sin entender eso.

—Además... ¿qué va a pasar con el mundo sin France todo este tiempo? Si este niño vino de entonces hasta ahora, no ocurrirá todo lo que habrá ocurrido hasta ahora con él. Todo el mundo podría cambiar, incluso... yo.

—Pero... me necesita, ¡soy su madre!

—Seguro te extraña mucho y seguro preferiría tenerte... pero France, el adulto, llegó hasta aquí sin que estuvieras con él. Lo que quiero decir, Galia es que... lo que te propones implica cambiar completamente al mundo como es hoy.

Le mira desconsolada, a punto se llorar.

—No tenemos que preocuparnos por ello en este instante, solo piénsalo un poco —le pide con suavidad haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla porque no le gusta verla así, pero siente que es necesario decírselo—. De hecho, por ahora, me parece que está viendo demasiadas guarradas de England y France y quizás sería bueno que su madre fuera a rescatarle.

Aprieta los ojos y ahí se va corriendo a abrazarle porque no quiere que se vaya.

Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándola y pensando en una posible solución a esto, aunque sospecha que sea como sea, no irá bien.

Galia abraza a su hijo muy muy fuerte, quien protesta un poquito porque estaba viendo, aunque... nota rápidamente que mamá está agobiada así que la mira algo desconsolado.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también... y Angleterre también me quiere!

—Ya lo sé —le sonríe un poco—. Te quiere más que a nadie.

—Me está dando un beso... —le susurra "en secreto", abrazándola también en esa posición en la que parece que están hechos uno al otro como piezas de rompecabezas.

—Siempre lo hace —le acaricia el pelo y la cara.

El pequeño se le acurruca pensando que no le importaría para nada que Inglaterra le besara todo el rato... siempre y cuando su madre estuviera abrazándole también, proque aquí, se siente muy bien.

—Yo le di un beso a Angleterre.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes, cuando me abrazó y me cargó. Le di uno así en los labios... y es mi marido, ¿sabes?

—Ah, oui?

Asiente sonriendo ilusionado.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—¡Me encaaaaanta! ¡Vamos a ser felices para siempre!

Galia sonríe y suspira un momento porque si se queda aquí no hay un chibi!Inglaterra para él y tarde o temprano eso va a pasar factura.

Francia le aprieta contra si y Gales se les acerca abrazando a Galia por la espalda con suavidad.

—¿Cómo arreglamos esto? —pregunta ella a Gales.

—Quizás habría que preguntarle a mother.

—La llamaré —asiente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el británico

Niega, haciendo drama, pero como va a privar a su hijo de algo que le hace tan feliz por un sentimiento tan egoista.

Gales le da un besito suave en la mejilla y le aprieta un poco contra sí.


	11. Chapter 11

Entonces entra Alemania a la cocina con el clásico carraspeo porque TODOS etán super melosos, dios mío.

Galia le mira, pero Inglaterra ni se entera.

—Ehm... buenas... tardes.

—Ah! Allò, Germania.

—Ehm... Hallo. Vine a conocer a la... criatura.

—Ah, mira, está aquí —se gira y se lo muestra en sus brazos—. Mira, France, Germania quiere verte.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —pregunta Gales frunciendo el ceño.

—No todos los días se ve algo así —puntualiza Alemania. Francia se gira a mirar al que cree, claro, es Germania. Galia también lo cree, así que...

—Ohhhh! Se cortó el pelo —la TRAGEDIA.

—No es un nuevo territorio —establece Gales para Alemania desde ya.

—Un poco, pero está guapo —valora su madre.

Alemania se sonroja y es que siempre le pasa... Porque Italia le dice Germania así que él se siente Germania.

—Ehm... Nein. Soy Deutschland. ¿Cómo saben que no es territorio nuevo?

—Oh! Allemagne!

—Porque no hay territorios ya en el mundo y no es como que France de esté muriendo, ¿sabes? Este es un niño cualquiera.

—Non! ¡No se muere! —Galia mira al Francia adulto, preocupada.

—Un niño cualquiera no parece —asegura Alemania dando un paso hacia ellos.

—Por desgracia —bromea Gales mirando a Galia y luego a Francia.

—No lo es, es France.

—Él dijo que era... El bebe que le gusta a papa —Francia susurra al oído de si madre.

—Lo es, el niño pequeño de Germania, se ha hecho mayor.

Chibi!Francia inclina la cabeza porque no entiende bien eso. No entiendo como entiendes tan fácil que Inglaterra esté grande, pero que Alemania te cueste trabajo. Galia le acaricia un poco la cara con cariño.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta Alemania como si se tratara de un objeto.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —pregunta Galia. Francia aprieta a Galia del abrazo y se esconde en su cuello.

—Ehm... Mejor ponlo en el suelo —para que vea si tiene todos los dientes, como caballo pues.

—Non, ven, vamos a la sala —pide ella para dar intimidad a Francia e Inglaterra a quienes ya empieza a sobrarles ropa... luego dicen que si el G8, Rusia y América

Gales vuelve a abrazarla un poco protectoramente y Alemania... carraspea! Sí! Dándose la vuelta sobre si mismo y dirigiéndose afuera... y van a estrellarse con Austria y Suzia de frente. Aunque Galia, Gracias por impedir que los vean en ESO que, en efecto, es casi lo mismo que Rusia y América en el G8... de hecho América dice que esto es peor porque hay niños.

Pero nadie le ha pedido a América su opinión, así que toooodos en Romeria para afuera otra vez. Galia se sienta en el sofá con Chibi!Francia en la falda.

Alemania le hace un gesto a Austria con la cabeza y Suiza tiene a bien preguntar donde esta Inglaterra su amigo. Desde luego, nadie le contesta.

—Wales me ha dicho que siempre no es un nuevo territorio —susurra Alemania a Austria acercándose a él—. Lo cual me hace pensar que sí que lo es.

—Mmm... ¿qué piensa él?

—Que no hay territorios nuevos en el mundo y que no parece que France esté muriendo, pero ese niño apareció AQUÍ, en Schweiz, lo cual lo hace nuestro.

—Nuestro —repite Austria.

—Ja! No del enemigo.

—Ja.

—Pues hay que establecer eso y mejor hacer que se vayan para poder hacer pruebas con el niño. Dile a tu madre... Que es de Schweiz.

—¿Yo? Que se lo diga Schweiz. Aunque no creo que el niño vaya a soltarla.

—Österreich, Schweiz nunca nos ayuda a nada. Y tu madre parece estar más en el lado enemigo.

—¿Y qué esperas para seducirla? —responde tan sarcástico.

Alemania levanta las cejas y mira a Austria. Frunce casi inmediatamente el ceño.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso por acostarme con Helvetia? Hablamos de territorio nuevo, ¡es IMPORTANTE!

—Lo que digo, Deutschland, es que no funciona así.

—¿No puedes pedirles que se vayan? Cielos Österreich, ¡te has vuelto muy templado y poco ambicioso!

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

Alemania carraspea y se sonroja un poco porque, la verdad, es que su madre le pone nervioso.

—No voy a echarlos de casa de Schweiz. Y esta sí es tu casa.

—Yo tampoco voy a echarles, yo les hice venir.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que se lo lleven?

—Nein, pero Schweiz no parece interesado y mío no es.

—¡Pero es un territorio nuevo!

—A mi, después de ti, ya se me pasaron todas las ganas de territorios nuevos.

—¿Después de mi? ¿Qué insinúas?

Austria sonríe un poco de lado, porque solo estaba jugando. Alemania levanta las cejas al notar que sonríe y que es una broma.

—Pues muy a pesar tuyo a mí sí me quedan ganas de ser poderoso —como si no lo fueras ya.

—Entonces, adelante —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Danke por tu incondicional apoyo... —protesta.

—Siempre es un placer.

El alemán refunfuña "detestándolo" como sieeeempre y el austriaco se ríe.

Austria, ¿podrías dejar de coquetearle a Alemania por favor? ¡Porque además funciona muy bien!

No le estaba... ¡no!

¡De manera descaradaaaa!

Noooo

Pues Alemania se sonroja. Austria le mira levantando una ceja.

—Mein gott contigo —se acerca a Gales y Galia esperando a que dejen al niño en el suelo. Alemania se pone en cunclillas y carraspea de nuevo.

—¿Han decidido ya qué van a hacer con el niño, Galia? —pregunta Suiza.

—Devolverlo a su casa —suspira ella.

—Yo lo hago —se ofrece Alemania. Galia le mira.

—Iba a llamar a Britania.

—Nein, Nein, Nein... No hace falta. Yo me lo llevo.

Gales suspira y piensa que es Inglaterra el que debería estar peleando esto, no él. Mira a Galia.

—¿A dónde?

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Claro que me preocupo, tiene que ir con el pequeño England.

—¡¿El pequeño England?! —protesta un poco Gales haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oui.

—¿Es por él que lo quieres regresar? —vuelve a protestar y ella asiente.

—Mira, Galia, yo estoy habituado a resolver este tipo de problemas —explica Alemania con su voz sería—. Podrías olvidarte de este asunto y seguir tu vida.

—Pero no puedo hacer eso —niega con la cabeza.

—Sí puedes, solo déjamelo y nos encargamos... Österreich me ayudará.

—Pero Allemagne... es mi hijo.

—¿Tu... Hijo? —mira a Gales con las cejas levantadas porque recuerda este asunto—. ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

—Con Rome, es France.

—Nein, no es France.

Hola Galia, bienvenida al mundo de las paredes. Acabas de estrellarte con una.

—Oui.

—Nein. ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza?

—Non, conozco a mi hijo.

—Yo también. Es un hombre adulto. Como yo.

—Oui, pero ha vuelto de pequeño porque lo he deseado.

—La gente no rejuvenece por desearlo —Alemania mira a Austria.

—No ha rejuvenecido, France está en la cocina y aquí.

Alemania hasta se ríe porque eso es ABSURDO e imposible.

—Galia... No sé qué te han dicho los demás.

—No me lo ha dicho nadie.

—No puede haber dos Frankreich.

—¿Por qué no?

—Va en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza, de la física y la lógica.

—Mmmm... —Galia mira a ChibiFrancia valorando eso porque no le parece que vaya contra ninguna ley. Gales se le acerca a Galia al oído.

—No confíes en él.

Ella le mira de reojo. Gales niega con la cabeza suavemente y Alemania vuelve a mirar al resto incrédulo de que nadie parezca preocupado .

—A ver, hay un niño aquí... Y... Österreich? ¿Qué dices tú?

—¿Qué digo de qué, Deutschland?

—¿Oyes lo que dice tu madre?

Austria le mira con cara de circuntancias porque en general lo que suele decir "su madre"...

—Germany... ehm... no quiero ser descortés —empieza Gales que se ha resistiiiiiiiiido a meterse—, pero este tema se está saliendo un poco de proporción. Es decir, hay un niño aquí, yes, Galia y yo nos hacemos responsables por él. Agradezco la preocupación...

—Vamos a llamar a Britania —decide Galia, contándole a Chibi!Francia, sacando su teléfono.

—Me parece una idea excelente.. —asegura Gales sin dar tiempo a Alemania a decir nada, quien frunce el ceño un poco.

—¿Va a venir con Angleterre? —pregunta Chibi!Francia tan feliz, olvidando el asunto de que hay otro Angleterre por ahí...

—Non, England está en la cocina, mon chou, pero a lo mejor viene con Papá.

—Ohh! Papa! Ouiiii! ¿Y cómo vas a hablarles? ¿En donde están?

—Con una cosa muy bonita que se llama teléfono, mira —se lo muestra

Francia lo mira e inclina la cabeza pensando que quizás es como una campana o un tambor, aunque es pequeño y raro.

—Si papa está con ella seguro viene... aunque no es bueno interrupirlo cuando está con personas.

—No pasa nada —asegura ella y busca la foto de Britania y luego la camara para hacer una video llamada.

—Non, non... si pasa. Aunque... no debería decirte eso... —se lo piensa un poco confundido porque por ejemplo no está bien decirle a Germania que su papa está con... Britania. Pero su mamá es su mamá... se le acerca al oído—. Quizás están haciendo un abrazo especial...

—Ah, a lo mejor —asiente tan tranquila.

—Maman... —se piensa Francia unos segundos más tarde bajando aún más el tono de voz—. ¿Cómo se hace un abrazo especial?

—Ah, es muy fácil, cariño, primero tienes que buscar a un príncipe encantador que te quiera mucho mucho mucho como England.

Francia le sonríe con ese inicio de respuesta, abrazándola otra vez del cuello.

—¡Y despuéeeees le das muchos besos!

—Eso es —asiente ella abrazándole también.

—Y... depués le quitas la ropa.

—Bueno, eso no siempre es necesario, pero es más gradable.

—¿Y después de quitarle la ropa qué pasa? —pregunta bajito de nuevo—. No les digas a todos que no sé porque siempre digo que sí sé pero no sé... —confiesa.

—Lo que pasa es que siente que le quieres tanto tanto que sientes que quisieras abrazarle todo lo posible hasta querer tenerlo dentro de ti.

—¿Dentro como en la panza?

—Dentro todo lo dentro posible y que nada más en el mundo que vosotros dos exista. Como si fuerais una sola persona.

Gales, que está pendiente de lo que hablan pero haciéndose el que no, se sonroja un poquito, sin mirarles.

Francia sonríe más.

—¡Yo quiero eso con Angleterre! —asegura asintiendo y la verdad es que creo que eso mismo está pasando ahora mismo con Inglaterra en la cocina. Britania al fin contesta...y cuelga torpemente.

—Y lo tendrás, lo estás haciendo ahora en la cocina —sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Abre la boca y se gira a mirar a la cocina. Sonríe y da saltitos sobre ella.

—Vamos a ver! VAMOS!

—¿Quieres ver? Pero England siempre se asusta si sabe que alguien le ve y puede que te haga daño, mi vida —le explica toda desconsolada.

—¡Pero no va a darse cuenta! —le mira con ojitos llenos de esperanza

—A ver, vamos a probar —se levanta.

—¿No ibas a llamarle a mi madre? —pregunta Gales.

Francia sonríe encantado con su madre, Alemania por su parte hace los ojos en blanco y mira su reloj pensando que... esto está siendo una pérdida de tiempo y Austria el maldito no coopera en nada. Se sienta en el otro brazo de la butaca del que está Suiza

Austria mira a uno y al otro y es feliz por un momento de familiaridad extraña pensando que solo le faltan Liechtenstein y los italianos.

Alemania le pone una mano suavemente en el hombro y se le acerca un poquito al oído.

—No creo que lleguemos a ningun lado con esto, Österreich, por desgracia —confiesa.

—Galia es bastante poco razonable a veces —le mira de reojo.

—Como Frankreich... menos mal que no saliste a ella —indica conforme haciendo leve patpat y soltándole del todo el hombro.

Austria sonríe con eso. Alemania hace el gesto casi imperceptible de sonreír también y Suiza mira su reloj porque esto está siendo eteeeeeeeeerno.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar nosotros a Britania, si tu madre no va a hablarle.

—¿No acaba de llamarla?

—¿Habló con ella? Yo solo veo que todo el mundo pasea y no se arregla nada —se lamenta el helvético.

—Ni siquiera acabo de entender qué va a hacer Britania aquí... —comenta Alemania mirando a Galia llevar a Francia a la cocina—. Por cierto, Frankreich y England estaban haciendo, ehm, guarradas en la cocina.

—Oh... —Austria mira a Suiza con cara de es tu cocina, tu amigo y tu exnovio.

Suiza se queda con la boca abierta. Mira a Alemania... a Austria... aprieta los ojos. LOS ODIA A TODOS LARGOOOOO!

—Pe... Pe... pero... pe... —balbucea Suiza poniéndose de pie... y sentándose... y poniéndose de pie...y sentándose.

Alemania se encoge de hombros aunque "sonríe" un poco malévolo para sí, este es tu castigo, Suiza, por no cuidar bien a tu madre y por ponerte en contra de Alemania.

Austria le da unas palmaditas a la espalda de apoyo moral.

—Quizás debería irme... ¿vas a venir a casa, Österreich? —pregunta Alemania ,sin moverse de donde está sentado.

—Por ahora no, pero si ya te das por vencido con esto...

—¿Crees que no debería? Lo dices como si... —suspira—, debería quitárselo de la mano a tu madre y llevármelo conmigo.

—Nein! No hagas cosas bruscas con ella.

—Pues podría llevarmela a ella también si no.

Austria levanta una ceja

—Deutschland... ¿te has vuelto loco a caso? —pregunta Suiza incrédulo con esa declaración.

—Nein! No para... me —Alemania aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Son desesperantes los DOS.

—Bueno, al final es hermana de Helvetia.

—Österreich! —protesta Alemania y Suiza frunce un poco el ceño con esas dificultades de... seguir una especie de bromanobroma.

Austria se ríe y Suzia levanta las cejas con eso.

—Eres imposible a veces... ¡ni siquiera se por qué vine por ti! —protesta Alemania... en serio, ¡podrían dejar de coquetear!

El moreno se ríe más.

—Además tu sabes si te oyera Italien... —agrega Alemania guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero no está aquí, nein?

—Nein, claro que no está pero... ¡No juegues con eso! —refunfuña.

—Anda, anda —palmaditas.

—¿No me decías que no debía rendirme?

—Exacto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si me lleve a tu madre?

—Nein, te estoy diciendo que busques otra forma.

—¿De quedarnos con el niño?

—Österreich...—protesta un poco Suiza, buscando tomarle la mano.

Austria mira a Suiza antes de responder

—¿Y si mandamos a todo el mundo a Rom?

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Huir del problema?

—¡Es que no es mí problema!

—Apareció en tu casa... —recuerda Alemania. Suiza bufa fulminando a Alemania.

—Deutschland tiene razón en eso, podrías reclamarlo tú y empezar a ser un imperio político en vez de solo económico.

—No soy un imperio de ningún tipo —alega Suiza.

—Eres un imperio económico aunque no quieras, solo necesitas una colonia. Y en Europa, nada menos.

—Quizás produzca dinero... como Liechtenstein —agrega Alemania. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¡Liechtenstein no es mi colonia! —asegura Suiza apretando los ojos porque dinero... ugh... no son malos argumentos.

—Ahora ya no, gott sei danke.

Suiza frunce el ceño y se quita la mano del puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo que "gott sei danke"?

—No dejó de serlo porque tú quisieras.

—¡Es que no era colonia mía! ¿Pero cómo que no dejó de serlo según tú porque yo quisiera? ¿Entonces por qué dejó de serlo?

—Ella es lista y aprendió de mi a conseguir manejarte poquito a poco sin que te des cuenta.

Suiza frunce el ceño aún más y le mira a los ojos.

—Liechtenstein no "aprendió a manejarme"... Ella es pequeña y buena, no como tú que... haces... no como tú! Ella no me manejaría nada, lo que es que tenemos un acuerdo sobre cómo funciona nuestra vida, ella es independiente, ¡yo organizo sus fronteras y algunas cosas del dinero, nada más! —mira de reojo a Alemania porque además no le interesa un pimiento discutir su vida privada frente a un EXTRAÑO.

—Exacto —Austria tan cínico, sonríe.

—¿Exacto... qué? —y es que a Suiza le criiiiiiiiiiiiiiispa cuando se pone así de cínico y... sonriente. Le empieza a saltar el ojo desde ya—. ¡Lo dices como si ella nunca hubiera querido estar en mi casa y solo me hubiera usado a su conveniencia!

—Nein! ¡Nosotros no hariamos eso! —suena taaaaan ofendido con la idea, tanto que es, desde luego, sospechoso.

—Tú... quizás sí que eres capaz. Ella NO. Deja de... alejate de MI niña. ¡Déjala fuera de esto! —protesta el helvético—. Estábamos hablando de otra colonia que, de hecho, ¡no ibas a echar a perder tu!

—Para eso tendrías que protegerla.

—¡Lo dices como si no pudiera! Si me he pasado toda la vida protegiendo al vaticano ¡y ahora incluso TENGO que proteger a la niña de tu estúpido exmarido también!

—Entonces ve y hazlo.

Suiza vacila y mira a Galia y... es que en realidad no... no está seguro. No va a quitarle un niño a su madre asi de buenas a primeras, tampoco puede secuestrar a Galia, no es PARA NADA su modelo.

Y asi es como empezó el nazismo con Austria inspirando a los sajones a hacer cosas mientras él les mira desde el sofá.


	12. Chapter 12

—Esto es tu culpa. Tú trajiste a TODO mundo. Luego me acusaste de serte infiel... ¿y ahora quires que violentamente los eche a todos? —protesta Suiza que... no es Alemania.

—Yo... yo puedo protegerle. ¡De verdad que puedo! —asegura Alemania que... sí que es Alemania.

—Yo no he dicho que los eches.

—¿Quieres que reclame al niño y... se queden todos aquí a verle? Odio a tanta gente en casa, ¡la odio! De hecho ¡echarlos es lo ÚNICO que sí que quiero!

—Shhhh —trata de calmarle haciéndole bajar el temperamento.

Suiza se pellizca de nuevo el puente de la nariz y suspira, porque hay una pregunta que quiere hacerle al austriaco y la la vez no quiere hacérsela.

—¿De dónde salió Liechtenstein?

—Veamos como te lo explico... ¿sabes las abejitas?

Suiza levanta la vista y le mira solo un instante antes de girar la cara.

—Liechtenstein no es hija de Ungarn. Ya estaba en tu boda.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera hija de Ungarn.

—W-Was? E hija de... con... tu... ¡¿Con quien?!

—Los caballeros no tienen memoria —responde solo para hacerle rabiar y porque sabe que Alemania esta cotilleando. Y sí que rabia... un montonal.

—¡Yo no sé esa historia! ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Era... una mujer cualquiera?!

—No me acuerdo, ya te lo he dicho.

—Te detesto, ¡te DETESTO! Eres idiota y me caes FATAL.

Austria sonríe de lado. Suiza se cruza de brazos enfurruñado y completamente celoso de que Austria tenga una niña, ¡SU NIÑA con OTRA MUJER! Él le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—Entonces no me sirves —protesta frunciendo el ceño aún más con la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque asumí que la habías encontrado, no que habías esperado nueve meses.

—Así mismo fue, la encontré.

—¡¿Eh?!

El moreno se encoge de hombros.

—¡¿La encontraste o no?!—protesta

—¿Así me escuchas?

—¡Has dicho primero de las abejitas!

—Estaba tomándote el pelo.

El levantamiento de cejas es más evidente y luego la relajación... momentanea... para luego fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

—Eeeeeeeeres un idioooootaaaaaa.

—Nein, lo que soy es molesto.

—También! —protesta cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado—. Bueno dime, ¿cómo supiste de Liechtenstein?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que era... Como nosotros.

—¿Que era mía? Porque lloraba por todo como una condenada y lo único que la calmaba era la música.

—No es tuya, es NUESTRA. Y me refiero a saber que no era un humano normal, sino territorio.

—Desde luego, que se pareciera a ti físicamente fue bastante dramático —comenta sin darle mucha importancia—. Y eso tuvo que ver con su ritmo de crecimiento.

—¿Dramático? Que... —traga saliva—. ¿Qué pensaste?

Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos un instante. Suiza traga saliva porque nunca lo había pensado... debía haber sido de menos extraño. Se imagina el encontrando a Austria de niña y bebé y aprieta los ojos sonrojándose un poco al pensar que le habría consentido, mimando y querido como solo a Liecthenstein...

—Pensé en abandonarla a la muerte en las inclemencias climáticas.

—W-Was? —chilllonea pensando que, ÉL seguro se lo hubiera planteado a si mismo... abandonar a una mini Austria en el frío a que parara de llorar.

No le mira, ni respobde, porque era sarcástico.

—Yo me lo habría planteado un segundo... —confiesa.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho?

—Solo planteármelo... Por supuesto no lo hubiera hecho. Estoy seguro de que... Hubiera sido un infierno.

—¿Estás hablando de como te sentiste cuando ella acudió a ti?

—Nein, eso... fue diferente. Un poco desesperante, es verdad, porque ella no se parece a tí físicamente pero...

—Nein, justo se parece a ti en eso y en la peor época posible de su vida, cuando su personalidad no es muy relevante ni está muy formada, es cuando tuve que hacerme cargo.

—¿Te recordaba a mi? —Suiza se sonroja un poco y cambia el peso de pie.

—Nein, a England —tan sarcástico.

—Me refiero a... —se sonroja—, si realmente pensabas en mi cuando la veías y aún asi... hiciste todo eso por ella.

—Nein, pronto empezó a mostrar su propia personalidad y las diferencias fueron evidentes —gira la cara, mintiendo.

—Oh... —suena incluso un poco decepcionado—. Cuando vino a casa sí que se parecía a ti... un montón. Debe haberle costado siquiera dormir en una cama de paja.

Austria le mira.

—Y seguía haciendo estas... cosas. Cosas que hacías tú. Gestos, muchísimos gestos... y la forma de hablar, de expresarse, ese lenguaje ridículo, con palabras que en la vida... práctica, no sirven de nada. Y las ridículas reverencias —protesta apretando los ojos.

El moreno sonríe un poco.

—Y lo... odiaba, aunque a la vez... Liechtenstein es mucho más agradable que tú y más docil —y era como tenerte de vuelta.

—Nein, no es verdad.

—Nein?

—No era más dócil, se volvió más dócil porque... seguramente porque la castigué demasiado.

—Pobre niña —protesta un poco.

Ojos en blanco, aunque piensa que seguramente es culpa de Suiza por parecerse a ella.

—Pues para entrenarse no era en lo absoluto dócil... lo único que sabía hacer era montar a caballo y con las piernas de lado.

—¡Pero si estaba todo el día revolcandose por el barro y con los animales!

—¿Dónde estaba todo el día revolcándose en el barro y con los animales? ¡¿Conmigo?! —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Contigo fue el colmo ya. Cuando estaba con nosotros, me refiero.

—¿Cuando estaba contigo se revolcaba en el barro y estaba con los animales? —es que hasta sonríe un poquito—. ¡Esa es mi niña!

Austria le fulmina.

—Es que conociéndola cuando llegó, parecería que era tal como tú... que odiaba a las cabritas y estaba siempre con ese vestidito tan almidonado...

—¡Es una señorita!

—Exactamente, llegó aquí siendo una señorita de alcurnia que levantaba el dedo a meñique al beber el chocolate —hace los ojos en blanco aunque extiende una mano para tomar la de Austria porque le ha gustado mucho que Liechtenstein fuera así medio bestia de pequeña—. No quiero ni imaginar tu cara cuando la viste de pequeña retozando en el lodo.

—Ya he dicho que puede que la riñera en exceso.

—Me gusta que te recordara a mi, aunque el precio fuera reñirla en exceso —le hace un cariñito en la mano con el pulgar.

Ojos en blanco del moreno. (Pero se sonroja un poco).

—Es de verdad... NUESTRA niña. ¿Cómo crees que hubeira sido si... hubiera llegado ahora?

—En cualquier caso, no es problema a tratar ahora.

Suiza parpadea saliendo un poco de la idea que se había empezado a imaginar. Incluso sacude un poco la cabeza.

—Ah, es verdad... el niño este.

—Tal vez sería como hubiera llegado ahora.

Se paraliza, levantando las cejas y mirándole... se sonroja abriendo la boca pero, bien Austria, muy bien, has picado los botones correctos. Se levanta otra vez del brazo del sillón, de golpe, muy decidido.

Sonríe. Austria siempre encuentra la forma de hacer que todos los Germanos hagan lo que el quiera. Alemania casi le aplaude cuando ve a Suiza.


	13. Chapter 13

—Galia —la llama Suiza, habiendo olvidado, claro, el asunto de la puerta e Inglaterra y Francia en la entrecierra los ojos y mira a Austria fijamente.

Ella mira a Suiza desde la puerta de la cocina, dejando ver a Francia.

—Tenemos que hablar de este niño. Creo que... legalmente, es mío y de Österreich, y nosotros deberíamos conservarlo.

—¿Eh?

—Ja. El apareció aquí en mi casa y... bueno, es como un Liecthsentein. Así que nos lo quedaremos nosotros.

—Pero es mi hijo.

—Nein, es un niño pequeño que apareció aquí. Es... tu nieto.

—Necesita volver con England, Suisse —niega con la cabeza.

—England? Non, es mío y de Österreich.

—Suisse... —le mira un poco desconsolada.

—Lo siento, siento que pienses que es France. Pero es un niño y... no puedo solo dejarlo ir así como así y hacer que hagas lo que quieras con èl.

—Suisse, mon amour —ella se acerca a él con el niño en brazos, alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

Suiza se tensa y da un pasito atras, sonrojándose y abriendo los ojos como platos.

Francia se estira porque... veía mejor donde estaban antes, sin hacer demasiado caso a su madre pero... sin soltarla.

—G-G-Galia...

—Esto no es sobre mi, Suisse. En ningún modo estoy haciendo lo que quiero.

—L-Lo que... digo es que... ese niño es m-mío... y de Österreich.

—Puede quedarse aquí con nosotros hasta que le devolvamos donde pertenece —propone ella.

—Aquí... con.. nosotros. Ehm... pero Galles y France... y en realidad England...

—England no puede irse, se pondra muy triste.

—¡Somos muchos! —mira a su alrededor.

—No tantos, estate tranquilo —le sonríe un poco. El se sonroja igual porque es incapaz de no sonrojarse.

—Podrías decirle a tu novio y a tu hijo que se fueran.

—Anda, relájate. France, mira aquí —pide Galia mirando al niño—. Quiero que conozcas a Suisse.

—Pero es que no veo bieeeen el abrazo especiaaaal —protesta un poco aun estirando el cuello.

—Vamos, ven, ven, ahora saldrán y iras con England si quieres.

Chibi!Francia se resiste un poco pero bueno, la idea de que venga Inglaterra y vaya con él es tentadora. Inglaterra le abraza. Así que se gira a donde le señala su madre y sonríe un poquito a ver a Suiza.

—Él es el esposo de Hegg.

—Ah, ¿ya le conoces?

Francia asiente un poquito y se le acerca al oído a su madre.

—Pensé que era un esclavo, pero non... —susurra—. Es el marido de Hegg... se dan besitos.

—Te quiere mucho, les gustan tanto que quieren quedarse contigo como tus papás.

Suiza abre la boca como un pez y se sonroja.

—¿Como mis... papas? —Francia se ríe un poquito, suave y encantadoramente, mira a Suiza—. Pero yo tengo papas... papa va a venir con Britania. ¿Vendrá papa Germania también?

—Aun así, ¿no es muy bonito? Quizás deberiamos abrazar a Suisse y darle un beso para agradecerle ser tan bueno.

—Se sonroja como Angleterre... —Francia vuelve a mirar a Suiza, decidiendo que es buena idea. El helvético se sonroja más con la idea del abrazo y peor aún, el beso... pero ChibiFrancia se estira hacia él para hacer lo que dice su madre.

Ella se acerca para que le alcance y lo primero que hace Chibi!Francia es... darle un beso en los labios.

Galia se ríe un poco encontrándole tan mono.

A Suiza le da un infarto porque además sabe que Austria les está viendo y creo que de un salto termina detrás de la butaca del Austriaco.

Chibi!Francia piensa que se moníiiisimo, caaaasi tanto como Inglateerra.

Galia se ríe un poquito y entonces se oye uno de esos gritos/gemidos de Inglaterra medio contenidos, medio ya no se pueden contener más, que indican el final de la actividad de la cocina.

Gales BUFA poniéndose de muy mal humor de golpe.

—Tu-Tu-Tu... ma-madre... di-dice que... va-van a... de-devolverlo —balbucea Suiza detrás de Austria, que le mira con una ceja levantada—. L-Le he di-dicho que es nu-nuestro.

—Tuyo, más bien.

—Nein. NUESTRO. Tuyo y mío. De los dos —es que se te colgaría del cuello si no le diera tanta verguenza.

—Con esos besos no lo creo.

—Österreich! Es... te juro... —aprieta los ojos y los puños y... es que va a echarles a todos en tres... dos...

Austria se ríe.

La montaña rusa. La risa de Austria... como siempre, le detiene. Abre un ojo y le mira. Aun se ríe un poco.

—Me... te... ugh. Te DETESTO! —se sienta, ahora no en el descansabrazos, sino entre austria y el descansabrazos... en ese micro espacio.

Austria se mueve un poco para hacerle espacio aunque claramente no caben.

—Podrías empezar a sentarte en el sillón grande para que yo me siente junto a tí sin... esto.

—¿Sin echarte sobre mi?

—¡Pues es tu culpa! —se mueve y lo que quisiera es abrazarte algo cariñosamente... levanta un brazo, lo baja, se revuelve más. Austria se mueve también—. No entiendo por qué te sigues poniendo en esta butaca... —no le queda más que abrazarle de la cintura.

—Y este momento exacto es en el que tienes que plantear esto —señala la gente de la sala, nervioso. Tanto Gales como Alemania les miran, el primero más curioso que el segundo.

—P-Pues... s-solo... e-es que...

—Was?

—Me dices de los besos... y... e-es mejor estar cerca.

—¿Por? Besos de un niño.

—Da igual, ya me asustaste lo bastante hace rato con lo otro como para que quiera arriesgarme —murmura.

Austria suspira.

—Estamos bien, ¿verdad? —le mira a la cara.

—Ja.

—Aunque no entiendo bien lo que va a hacer tu madre. Ha dicho que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que venga más gente aún —asegura con voz trágica.

*Pat, pat*

—Quedarnos aquí entonces, ¿eh? Bueno... ¿será hoy? ¿O pasaremos la noche? —pregunta Alemania mirando el reloj y pensando que tarde o temprano habrá que cenar.

—¡¿La-La noche?!

—La verdad es que se hace tarde.

—Hay varios hoteles en Berna —asegura Suiza con completa seriedad. Austria levanta una ceja.

—Was? No pensarás que se quedaran AQUÍ.

—Por lo menos Deutschland siempre te acoge en Berlín y está el cuarto de Liechtenstein... y si no quieres que se lleven al niño...

—Deutschland me acoge... ¡porque tu vives ahí! —protesta Suiza en un susurro.

—Como sea.

Suiza bufa un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y quieres también que se quede aquí el novio de tu madre? Van a comer todos, de mi comida y creerán que siempre pueden venir cuando quieran y tendré que decirles que sí... —sigue susurrando.

—Échalos, entonces.

Suiza toma aire profuuuuuuuuundameeeeeeente.

—Vale, ¡es igual lo que diga yo! Que se queden, por qué no, ¡toooodo el mundo en caravana como gitanos! Es más, ¡que venga más gente!

—Si eso es lo que quieres —se encoge de hombros, tan cínico.

—No es lo que YO quiero, evidentemente, pero como siempre ¡no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! Porque si saco las armas y los echo ¡me va a venir una bronca!

—¡Desde luego que no puedes sacar las armas!

—¿Ves? —protesta indignado haciendo otra vez aspavientos—. ¡Al final no vives aquí pero SI que lo haces! ¡Yo no puedo decidir nada!

Austria sonríe satisfecho con eso.

—Voy a preparar el cuarto de Liechtenstein, pero TU les vas a decir que no pueden hacer nada y... mucho menos acostarse arriba del piano.

—Desde luego que no voy a decir eso.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Vas a hacer acaso algo para ayudarme?!

—Porque entonces van a hacerlo.

—¡Como si no pudieras controlar perfectamente bien lo que hacen todos! ¡Quieres que lo hagan para hacerlo también y ganar ese juego raro que juegan siempre!

—Was?

—¡Ese juego de los gritos! —sigue, evidentemente sin pensar.

—¿Cuál juego de los gritos?

—E-El de... Q-Quién...

—¿Aja? —ceja levantada. Alemania carraspea porque sabe cuál es ese juego, desde luego, Austria también lo sabe y Gales, valora que este es un buen momento para intervenir.

—¿Juego? ¿Cuál juego es ese?

—No lo sé, Schweiz iba a contarme —responde Austria tan inocente.

—¡N-Ningún juego!

—Tú has hablado de un juego.

—¡Tú sabes que juego es! —le hace un gesto y le mira con cara de circunstancias para que le ayude.

—Nein, no tengo ni idea.

—S-si... Siempre p-participamos...

—¿Lo hacemos? —se le escapa la sonrisa. Suiza aprieta los ojos súper sonrojado, más aún al ver que sonríe.

—¡Si que sabes!

—No entiendo qué tipo de juegos, a mí me gustan los juegos —asegura Gales.

Austria se ríe y mira a Gales de reojo quien levanta una ceja sin entender un pimiento... Aunque piensa que quizás.

—¿Quizás es un juego de explicación comprometida?

—Y de participación obligatoria por lo visto, porque yo no sabía ni que competiamos.

—Vaya, pues tendremos que competir entonces —Gales sonríe igual.

—Espero que no represente una incomodidad, a pesar de lo naïve, es sencillo simplemente ignorar los comentarios.

Gales sonríe un poco, aunque se sonroja.

—¡Dejen de hablar así! Nadie es naïve

—El juego es naïve y más aun los perpetuadores —explica Austria—. Aunque desde mi conocimiento, me parece que no tienes nada que temer como siempre, Liebe.

—Neeein! ¡Deja de decirlo! —chillonea Suiza.

—Bueno, a veces al mundo le faltan cosas naïve —asegura Gales sin estar seguro del todo aunque... Con estos gritos y el color del helvético...

—Entonces muy elegantemente dejaremos aquí el tema y nada más será un secreto a voces el resultado.

Alemania carraspea una vez más pensando que esto no podría ser más incomodo y además es que no está Italia.

Y vas a oirles a todos. Puede que te toque... dormir con Gales.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Gales?! *pregunta Gales agobiado*

Es que no creo que Chibi!Francia vaya a soltar a Galia. Pero a lo mejor Galia puede enseñarle a ChibiFrancia como se hace un abrazo especial usándote a ti en alguna fantasia pervertida del británico, tal vez.

Siiiii! Enseñameeeeee!

*Gales TRAUMA*

No hay ninguna fantasía con chibi!Francia! De hecho no hay ninguna fantasía con francia en general.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí. Aunque sí Francia le diera un beso... Cualquiera de ellos...

Podrian estar a la vez madre e hijo, incluso venir el Francia adulto...

Nooo. No!

El escocia de tu cabeza considera que no pareces muy convencido.

El Escocia en su cabeza puede irse mucho a la mierda.

Ni de coña, ahora que vienen las fantasias porno.

Ninguna fantasía PORNO. Ninguna con Francia al menos y con Galia no son fantasías. Ya verá.

De momento lo que veo es a Galia y ChibiFrancia espiando en la cocina a Francia e Inglaterra en el apres le.


	14. Chapter 14

Gales irá a contarle a Galia que dormirán ahí y le preguntara sobre el juego.

—¡Ah! ¿Nos quedamos a dormir? ¡Tengo que llamar a Britania!

—Ya le he dejado recado yo de que venga de inmediato... Sospecho que vendrá hasta mañana. Así que si, nos quedamos. ¿Sabes cuál es la competencia entonces?

—¡Ah! Eres tan caballeroso conmigo —sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso de agradecimiento.

Gales sonríe y Francia protesta (aunque extasiado) ¡porque no ve los mimitoooooos!

Galia se ríe un poco y vuelve a moverse para que les vea de nuevo, aunque no creo que pueda oir nada porque todo es así en risitas y susurritos. Pero no hay golpes ni chillidos y hay besitooooos.

—Mmmm... —Gales la abraza suavemente de la cintura notando que no le aclara nada sin querer insistir—. Creo que nos dejaran un cuarto a nosotros solos.

—Ah, entonces quizás sí podamos jugar. Aunque va a estar France.

Gales levanta un poco las cejas y mira al niño.

—¿De qué va el juego?

—De quién hace gritar más a su pareja.

—¿Gri-Gritar? —se sonroja—. T-Te refieres a ser vocal durante...

—Oui, pero siempre gana Österreich —sonríe.

—¿¡Él?! —no le parece el modelo de jugar a un juego así, menos de ganarlo. Y no que Suiza no sea chillón, pero... Ellos dos son muy discretos en general—. No me parecen así... Ninguno. Ni de jugar, vaya. Y tú y... Ehm... Yo... Mmm... No podría dormir el niño con France and England que ya, ehm, jugaron más que bastante.

—Pero es que es mi niño y voy a tener que devolverlo —tan desconsolada, lo abraza más fuerte. Gales aprieta los ojos, más preocupado en sí por otra cosa que por una noche sin sexo.

—N-No... Va a dormir con nosotros. France NO puede dormir en la misma cama que yo.

—Por quoi?

—Es France! —y eso lo explica TODO.

—Pero es un niñooo.

—¿No puede dormir en una... En una cesta?

—Es que luego no voy a poder estar con él nunca más cuando era de este tamaño...

Gales cambia el peso de pie.

—Puedo... Irme.

—Non! —le toma de la mano enseguida.

—¡Es que es France! ¡¿No lo ves?!

—Oui... pero necesito que te quedes y seas aun más fuerte que eso —susurra bajando la cabeza. Gales aprieta los labios—. Mañana va a venir Rome, Cymru, y... quizás es pedirte demasiado, pero... —le mira.

—Mañana va a venir Rome, tu pareja cuando en términos de este niño se habla... —Gales suspira, sabiendo que no puede rise.

—Exacto... y él es un niño pequeño que creció sin mí, no quiero destruirle su ilusión... y menos si va a estar conmigo solo una noche.

—¿Van a hacer un abrazo especial? —pregunta chibiFrancia repentinamente poniendo mucha atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? —pregunta Galia.

—Tú y papa deberían hacer uno... Pero puedes también hacer uno con él. Él me gusta —Francia sonríe—. Menos que papa, pero me gusta.

—A mi me gusta más que papá —asegura ella.

Gales le aprieta un poco la mano, tranquilizándose.

—¿Más que papaaaaaaa? ¡Pero papá es más guapo!

—Papá es como... Espagne y él como England —le explica.

—Ohhhh... —Francia lo reflexiona un poco—. Espagne me gusta pero Angleterre me gusta así de... Besos y ser Reyes juntos.

—Eso mismo —asiente ella.

—¿Y él es un príncipe?

—Oui.

Gales se sonroja un poquito más y debe confesar que Francia algo impresionado con él no le parece tan malo.

—Ohhhh! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Papa siempre me lo dijo! Que eras la más bonita y la más guapa y ¡que eras una princesa! Aunque nunca me habló de él...

—No pasa nada —le da un beso en la sien. Francia se le abraza y acurruca encima, cerrando los ojos.

—Je t'aime, maman

—Y yo a ti.

Gales levanta los brazos y les abraza medio torpemente a ambos, anticipándose a lo duro y dramático que será separarse cuando lo hagan. Galia se acurruca con él.

—Los dos se ven muy guapos juntos —murmura Gales acariciandole a Galia la espalda. Ella sonríe—. Muy, muy guapos. Son la familia mas bonita que conozco y las dos personas en el mundo a las que más he querido... Me alegra verles felices —agrega (ejem y agradece que nadie más que sea Británico le escuche)

—Deberiamos quedarnoslo.

Gales aprieta los ojos.

—No creo que esta sea la forma, my love. Creo que... Tarde o temprano —mucho más tarde que temprano—, deberíamos hacer uno nuestro.

—Tú serías su papá y yo... Sería como el que ibamos a tener.

Gales suelta un poquito el aire pensando que sí, sí que sería como el que iban a tener, de hecho mejor porque no habría pañales ni gritos en las noches. Y ya estaba AHÍ, podían simplemente no devolverlo.

Además esto... Aceleraría las cosas. Quizás podrían casarse ya y ella y el niño se irían a vivir a su casa... Se le acelera el corazón con la idea pensando que sería muy bonito tener a Galia ahí... Y a un niño saltando entre sus libros y rompiéndole una cuerda a su arpa.

—Su padre... No va a permitir que se haga nada de todo eso y lo sabes...

—Con tiempo sí —aprieta a Francia.

—No te vas a ir otra vez, ¿verdad, maman? —pregunta en un susurrito Francia.

—Non, mon amour.

—Podriamos... Irnos.

—¿I-Irnos?

—Yes. Con él. En secreto.

Galia le mira y asiente un poquito.

—Podríamos... Irnos y tú volver a Rome unos días, asegurando que lo hemos resuelto...

—Vale —asiente.

—Eso implica que... No Rome, no my mother, no... Nadie.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si vamos a hacer eso en teoría... Nadie debe saber que sigue aquí.

—¿Nadie... nunca? Pero todos van a preguntar por nosotros.

—No se si nadie nunca, pero... por un tiempo. Por eso vas a volver a Rome, sin él... —aprieta los ojos notando que es complicado, pero... es que SABE que si Roma está inmiscuido ÉL va a ser el... conocido. El novio de mamá.

—P-Pero...

—En realidad no quieres irte, lo que quieres es solo quedarte con France pequeñito —Gales suspira pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Irme?

—Irnos con él y quedarnos con él. Tú su mamá, yo su papá. Lo que quieres es... solo quedártelo. Todo igual pero quedartelo.

—Tú sí quieres...

—Más bien, lo que no quiero es... que venga Rome y... es que ya lo sé, Galia, ya lo sé... va a venir aquí y aunque no lo veas ahora, con un niño pequeño... van a ser la familia que debían haber sido.

—Non, pero non!

—Galia, yo no puedo ser el padre de France —hace una pausa porque en términos generales piensa que... él no PUEDE hacer de padre de Francia. Tener que QUERERELE incondicionalmente... traga saliva y le tiembla la voz un poco—... si el verdadero padre de France está aquí. Y entiendo que quieras quedartelo, y quedarte. Pero eso no me hace su padre.

—P-Pero...

—No se me ocurre, Galia... una forma normal en la que todo esto pueda salir bien, incluyendo el que se quede el pequeño con nosotros y que Rome no intente... engullirle. A él, a ti y a todo. Y si nos fuéramos, podríamos hacer una vida más o menos normal, aunque lejos de todo.

—Pero todos sabrán que nos hemos ido.

—No si no saben a dónde nos fuimos... —aprieta los ojos—. En realidad es un plan tan complejo o más quequedarnos.

—Seguro que nos buscan... y dejaría de ver a Österreich y a France mayor.

—Pero tendríamos tú y yo una vida que de otra manera no tendremos —suspira y les suelta un poco pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Creo que quiero un trago.

—¿No la tendremos?

—No. No con Rome aquí y todos... ¡No sé por qué no lo ves!

—Es que no lo entiendo.

Gales la mira desconsolado porque Galia siempre entiende, pensando cada vez más que necesitaría media botella de whiskey para compensar.

—Me dices que deberíamos quedárnoslo... Y yo ser su papá. Yo te digo que puedo intentar hacer eso, sí, lejos de mis hermanos riéndose de mí por criar al hombre al que odio, lejos de mi madre tratándome como un chiquillo, lejos del propio padre del niño, que desde luego intentará ser el padre del niño... Y sin tener que ver a France como un eterno y cruel recordatorio de que haga lo que haga seguramente este niño tampoco va a quererme. Es eso, o puedo quedarme aquí y ser el gris novio de su madre. Vivirá contigo y su padre, y yo iré a verles y le llevaré una paleta... Y está bien, puedo hacer eso... Pero eso nos cambia la vida. Y discúlpame si necesito diez minutos y un whiskey para procesarlo.

—No quiero criarlo con Rome.

—Pero Galia... ¿cómo? Es su hijo y ya sabes cómo es... Va a seducirte y a convencerte y a hacerte todo el caso necesario para que no le quites a un niño. Y France, él... Va a ayudarle

—P-pero...

—¿Crees que debería confiarme?

—¿De qué?

—De que todo saldrá bien... Siento que ya tuvimos esta misma discusión hace solo unos minutos.

Galia aprieta los ojos.

—Es que él es... es France.

—I know —Gales la mira y suspira.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—¿Qué te gustaría a ti que pasara?

—Que... —Galia aprieta los ojos—. Lo mejor para él.

—Lo mejor para él es estar con su madre, y no con un asesino —le hace un cariño en la cara. Ella suspira—. Ya sé que tú no piensas lo mismo, pero no esperarás que tenga una buena imagen de un padre como él...

—Es que... —le mira un poco desconsolada. Él le acaricia un poco más la mejilla mirándola a los ojos .

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que es... es que... —empieza a sollozar acercándose para que la abrace

—My love —susurra en tono de consuelo y le arruga el corazón como sieeeempre que llora, abrazándola, a ella y al niño, lo mejor que puede.

Porque no quiere que se vaya, es su madre y nunca pudo cuidarlo y Francia no va a soltarleeeee.

Chibi!Francia propone que le manden al pasado con ella. Es que no van a despegarse.

No. Ya lo sé. Sigo sin saber cómo los separaran.

Gales se muerde las uñas. No será capaz, verdad? ¡De irse al pasado con Francia! Si es así el dice que la acompaña y devuelve.

No, no será capaz.

Chibi!Francia lloriquea y la abraza más fuerte. Galia, lo siento, estás entre la espada y la pared.

Ella también a él.

Gales aprieta los ojos pensando que deberían ir a dormir (y el conseguir su Whiskey)


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando quien sabe porque misterios, salen Francia e Inglaterra de la cocina.O al menos Inglaterra.

Y Francia. Sí que sale, sonriente, moviéndose el pelo, rebozando seguridad y casi parece que ha vuelto del salón con el peinado y el arreglo de ropa.

Inglaterra trata de evitarles a todos, con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo. Suiza se sonroja solo de verles e Inglaterra, ni te creas, sin ni verles.

Francia observa las posibilidades pensando en si acercarse a hablar con Alemania para evitar a Gales, aunque al final nota que su madre no está muy bien y se decanta por ellos.

Galia aun abraza al pequeñito con fuerza.

—Va todo bien, maman? —pregunta Francia acercándose a ellos dos. Chibi!Francia escucha su voz y se separa un poco de Galia, mirándole.

Ella niega suavemente y se limpia un poco los ojos intentando que el niño no lo note.

—Anglaterre te dio muchos besooooos! —interrumpe Chibi!Francia la respuesta de si mismo en adulto, tan contento.

Francia mira un instante a su madre, preocupado, pero no puede evitar sonreírse a si mismo con eso.

—E hicimos un abrazo especial —asegura el adulto asintiendo, casi con a misma emoción con la que habla el pequeño.

—Dimecomodimecomodimecomo! Maman dice que se quieren tanto que quieren estar uno en la panza del otro!

Galia se ríe un poco con esa interpretación. Francia mira a su madre con cierta complicidad, aunque... nota que tampoco le explicó bien al pequeño exactamente cómo se hace.

—En la panza... y en todos lados en realidad.

Galia asiente.

—¡¿Y dónde está Angleterre?! Quiero que me de besos A MI! —chibi!Francia da saltitos en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Quieres ir con él un ratito? —propone Galia.

Gales mira la escena sin intervenir, tratando de ni mirar a Francia adulto.

Chibi!Francia asiente pensando que, claro, iran ambos con inglaterra, él y su madre. A que le bese... en brazos de su madre.

—Vamos —asiente ella también y hace un gesto a Francia y Gales para que la sigan, yendo al salón con todos y... sentándose junto a Inglaterra.

Que se muere un poco del sonrojo cuando ve a Chibi!Francia, que se le ECHA ENCIMA.

—Wah! —abre igual los brazos para capturarlo y Galia lo suelta un poco.

Y ahí va Chibi!Francia a llenarle de besos.

Francia tiene a bien sentarse al otro lado de su madre dejando a Gales un poco con un palmo de narices.

—Frog! Frog! Stooooop! —chilla Inglaterra apartando al niño de si mismo y girando la cara.

Chibi!Francia se ríe intentando besarle aún y Francia mira a Austria y a Suiza y se sonroja un poquito.

—Stooop!

—No exageres, Angleterre, no es como que te esté haciendo nada tan malo —intenta protestar Francia pero en realidad le sale un poco tono de petición.

—¡Pero si yo quiero besos también! —protesta el chibi.

—No!

Gales decide que este es un excelente momento para acercarse a Suiza y sugerirle que vayan a comprar algo de cena juntos.

—¿Pero por quéeeee? ¡si le diste un abrazo especial a él! —chillonea Chibi!Francia un poco descorazonado porque hace solo unos minutos lo ha visto darle BESITOS y mimitos a su yo mayor, y no entiende por qué razón con él sigue igual que como estaba antes.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se revuelve porque ya bastante es que estén quedándose aquí como para tener que comprar cena... quizás pueda conseguir que Gales sea el que la compre. Se levanta con el ceño fruncido.

—Whaaaaaaaat? Such lies! —chilla Inglaterra rojo como un tomate—. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—No soy un mentiroso, ¡yo los vi! ¡Maman también los vio! —el pequeñito le mira tan desconsolado.

—No! Of course not! I hate him!

Francia se revuelve un poquito mirando a su chibi y pensando que esto no solo va a funcionarle mal, sino fatal.

Chibi!Francia mira a Francia... y a Inglaterra... y luego a su madre, desconsolado y luego se le ocurre que...

—Anda, mi vida, tranquilo... —Galia le acaricia un poco la espalda y sinceramente fulmina un poco a Inglaterra porque se supone que va a mandarlo al pasado por él.

—¡Ah! Ya sé. No le quieres a él pero a mi sí me quieres mucho porque somos maridos.

—Noooo! —chilla de nuevo.

—Angleterre —protesta Francia adulto Chibi!Francia heartbroken como caaaaaaaada vez que chibi!Inglaterra le dice algo así.

Cuando Galia ve la cara del niño se lo quita a Inglaterra de las manos y se lo da a Francia. Toda enfadada.

Inglaterra, has logrado enfadar a Galia DOS veces, eso debe ser un record.

Francia le abraza en automático y le hace un cariñito en la cabeza, acercándose a su oído y susurrandole algo.

Galia se levanta y toma a Inglaterra de la muñeca, tirando de él a la cocina... al británico no le queda más remedio que irse detrás apenas sin protestar.

Francia adulto le susurra más cosas al niño, decidido a tener una LARGA conversación en susurros con él para explicarle que Inglaterra sí que le quiere y que solo le da miedo decirlo y que lo noten los demás.

Austria mira a Alemania a ver que piensa con todo esto. Alemania frunce un poco el ceño, confundido.

—No entiendo. ¿Crees que haya alguien entrenado al niño?

—No lo sé.

—Es que no entiendo. No parece un niño normal. Pero parece... se parece a Frankreich en realidad —arruga la nariz.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

—Claro que no tiene ninguna lógica. Hablaste con Preussen de casualidad —por diooooooos, ya no metan a más gente en esto.

—Nein, me limité a hablar con Frankreich.

—Empiezo a concederte la razón e la idea de que esto parece más una broma pesada que cualquier otra cosa...

—Entonces llama a Preussen y haz que confiese.

—Aun así hay cosas que no entiendo. De dónde sacar un niño tan parecido a Frankreich y que lo haga tan bien... que convenza a tu madre.

—Y ¿por qué meterla a ella en esto?, no es normal.

—Y no me parece que tengan ningún beneficio de ello. Siempre se puede ver qué cosa sacan ellos de sus bromas idiotas y esto... no lo sé. Hay algo que no cuadra aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Sin embargo, una broma es la explicación más simple y lógica.

—Ya lo sé —suspira.

—No encuentro aún un argumento convincente para deducir que no lo es, más allá de cosas inexplicables —aprieta los ojos—. Podríamos intentar algo más violento.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Obligarles a confesar que es una broma... por ejemplo, quitándoles al niño por la fuerza.

—El problema es que el niño lo tiene Galia, no ellos.

—El niño lo tiene Frankreich... —Alemania mira a Francia de reojo y luego se gira a Austria.

—Bueno... ahora sí.

—¿No crees que entre los dos podríamos quitárselo? Me lo llevo yo a casa, ordeno unos cuantos... análisis y sabremos exactamente quién es.

—¿Y cuándo vuelva Galia?

—¿Estás preocupado por tu madre?

—Ella va a preguntar.

—Pues que les pregunte a ellos, Österreich. ELLOS son los que hicieron la broma, ellos son los que deben responder por tu madre.

—Ellos dirán que tú te lo llevaste.

—Vale, vale... vale. Mala idea. La única otra opción que se me ocurre es que les dejemos hacer hasta que la mentira caiga por si sola... y como siempre, perdamos horas y horas de tiempo en su estupidez sin ganar nada.

—No parece que haya mucho más que hacer.

—Ja, bueno... disfrutar que Schweiz sea esta vez quien me invita la cena —se pone las manos por detrás de la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Esa es una buena forma de verlo —sonríe Austria.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Preussen se ha quedado trabajando en una junta poco urgente con Angela así que... un día libre no le viene mal a nadie —¡Alemania siendo cínico!

—Entonces te encargarás tu de poner de buenas a Schweiz de nuevo.

Al rubios se le borra la sonrisa de golpe.

—Was? Nein! —se sonroja porque... ¿qué no han dicho de jugar a su juego idiota en la noche?

—¿Cómo que nein?

—¡Tú eres el que va a... hacerle gritar hasta el amanecer!

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —se sonroja un poco igual cruzando las piernas del otro lado.

—Tiene todo que ver, ESO es lo que le pone de buenas, no... nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Seguramente le pondría de buenas que yo pagara la cena...

—Ah, qué buena idea.

—Neeeein! Österreich! —protesta en completo berrinche.

—Eso haría más fácil lo que pretendes que haga yo.

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda —se sonroja—. Y no es que yo lo pretenda, ¡bastante incomodo es! Ni siquiera está Italien.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿que venga?

—Nein, que se comporten todos una vez como adultos y no hagan ESO estando la casa llena.

—Puedes dormir con el niño y explicarle lo que está pasando.

—Ya, claro, puedo también dormir contigo y evitar que Schweiz haga esos chillidos —Alemania, PIENSA en lo que dices.

—Desde luego que no vamos a hacer un trio.

—W-Was?! ¡Nadie habla de ningún trío!

—A eso ha sonado, así que piensa en lo que dices.

—Hablo de que no tengan sexo, no de tenerlo con... ugh. De hacer eso mejor iría a buscar a... alguien más.

—¿A Frankreich? —le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado porque eso le hace gracia. Alemania parpadea porque él pensaba en Helvetia.

—Was?! Nein! —y sí, se sonroja igual con la idea—. Que te hace gracia de eso, ¿quieres que Italien me mate?

—Pues de los presentes... ¿Galia?

—Ya, porque no tengo bastante con oirte infinitamente sobre Helvetia.

—No tiene porque pasar, solo como hipótesis.

—Hi-Hipotesis... acostarme con tu madre —carraspea— . Sin duda sería mejor que un trío con Schweiz.

—Sigues planeándome en la... situación

Alemania parpadea y es que, en sí, el problema del trio es Suiza, pero no... ¡no pensaba en un trío con Austria!

—Nein, ¿cómo vas a hacer un trío tú con tu madre? —lo impresionante es que en efecto, tu presencia no sea un problema, y eso no parece molestarle...

—Es un caso hipotético, ¡desde luego!

—Pues que puedo decirte, tu madre no es fea —bien, entonces la idea no le parece tan mal.

—Deutschland! —le riñe.

—Pues lo siento pero no lo es, ¡objetivamente hablando! —protesta sonrojándose igual sin poder evitarlo—. Y no he dicho que vaya a hacer nada con ella... en realidad, NO hablaba de ella cuando hablaba de buscar a alguien.

—¿Entonces?

—Vas a enfadarte si te lo digo igual... —Alemania se revuelve y carraspea.

Ojos en blanco

—¿Ves?


	16. Chapter 16

Para entonces, es que Inglaterra y Galia vuelven, él con la cabeza gacha y ella suspirando.

Francia sonríe mirándoles de reojo, hablando aún en suave frances con el niño en brazos, quien le escucha con atención contarle su historia de amor con Inglaterra.

El inglés se planta frente a ellos y, sonrojado, ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados estira los brazos para que le dé al niño.

Francia sonríe y le da un beso a Chibi!Francia en la cabeza antes de susurrarle una cosa más en el oído. Chibi!Francia sonríe igulamente y se sonroja un poco pero... extiende los brazos hacia el inglés para que le tome.

Inglaterra le levanta de las axilas, atrayéndolo hacia sí y se lo lleva con el hacia fuera.

Chibi!Francia le abraza con fuerza y cierra los ojos. Inglaterra carraspea un poco una vez en el jardín.

—Ehm... ¿estás bien? —pregunta sin saber como empezar, intentando que Francia se siente junto a él en el banquito en el que Liechtenstein y Suiza desayunan a veces.

—El... otro yo... dice que no debo creerte nunca cuando dices que no me quieres, pero... es que es feo...

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Porque yo sí te quiero, mucho, mucho... Y... No entiendo por qué si estabas... Si... Si le estabas dando besitos a él... ¿Por qué a mí no me quieres?

—Porque eres un niño pequeño, p-pero... yo... c-cuando era... era p-pequeño... como tú, y-yo...

—Pero es que tienes que quererme —se le abraza del cuello.

—Froooog —protesta.

—Pero es que no me quieeeereeeees.

—¡Para!

—Waaaah! Quieeeeeremeee.

—STOOOOP! —es que es increíble como se convierte en chibi!Inglaterra cuando está con él—. Franceee bastaaaaa

—Pero es que no me quieeeeeeeeeereeeeeeees —es que ya le está lloriqueando encima.

—¡Ni te voy a querer si te pones así!

—Yo tampoco si no me quieres yaaaa.

—Uf... —protesta.

El niño le lloriquea en el cuello un poco, poniéndole los labios sobre la piel.

—Franceee —deja caer los brazos lloriqueando también.

—Pues tú eres maaaaalo. No me quieeeeeeres y diiiices que yooooo —desde luego ya se le ha olvidado por completo que le han dicho que no le crea.

—Y tú eres malo y solo chillaaaaas.

—No sólo chillooo —lo hace pero le baja a la intensidad.

—¿Y qué haces, si no? —sonríe de lado.

—P-Pues... A-abrazarte... Hic! —le da hipo con el llanto.

—¿Para qué? Solo para molestarme.

—Nooo! Porque me gustas y yo si te quiero.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué noooo? ¡Yo te quiero mucho muchísimo!

—Porque podrías decirlo solo porque es lo que tu dad les dice a todos y tú haces como él.

—Si se los dice a todos, pero yo no quiero igual a todos... papa es papa y Espagna es Espagna y tu eres mi marido! Tu lo dijiste.

—¡Tuyo no!

—Pero si tu dijisteeee! Y France... el otro.. me dijo. Tiene un anillo que tu le diste y todo.

—Pero a él, ¡no a ti!

—P-P-Pero... tu tienes que casarte conmigo —le mira desconsolado.

—No puedo, e-estoy c-casado con... —traga saliva—. El otro... F-F-France.

—Pero... non. Él dice que estás conmigo y somos muy felices.

—Con él.

Frunce un poco el ceño intentando entender esto... le está diciendo que le prefiere a... él en vez de a... él.

—Yo... soy mejor que él. Deberías ser mi marido y no el suyo.

—Él tiene mi edad.

—¿Y qué? Eso no importa —niega con la cabeza fervientemente—. Yo algún día la tendré y ya soy grande.

—Y ha vivido conmigo toda la historia y lo sabe todo de mi.

—¡Yo también sé todo de ti! ¡Y... y te di un beso!

—No lo sabes.

—Si lo sé, se como cazas conejos y que tienes una madriguerita, aunque no quieres llevarme ahí nunca, pero me llevaste cuando llovía y tienes muchos secretos y cosas raras, que no se de donde sacaste, pero me gustan, aunque yo tengo más cosas en casa...

—¿Cuántos hijos tengo?

—¡¿Tenemos hijos?! —pregunta sonriendo otra vez.

—¿Ves como no lo sabes todo? —sonríe vencedor, aunque se sonroja un poco.

—¡¿Cuantos son?! ¿Se parecen a mi? ¡Espero que no tengan tus cejas!

—¡No son tuyos! ¡Son míos! —no puede evitarlo.

—¡Son nuestros! ¡Eres mi marido!

—No!

—Oui! ¡Tú lo dijisteeee!

—¡Yo no dije que fueran nuestros!

—¡¿Tuviste hijos con alguien más?! —oooooooootra vez el desconsuelo.

—¡Eso no es lo que discutimos!

—¿Con quieeeeén? —bien Inglaterra, oootra vez el drama extremo.

—Frooooooog

—¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? —Francia se talla los ojos.

—¡No soy malo!

—Sí lo eres, solo dices que no me quieres —se le acurruca encima.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas es que tienes que ir con... mi yo de tu época.

—No se que es eso —asegura sinceramente.

—Pues... yo, cuando era pequeño.

—Pero ahora eres mejor y me das besos y te casas conmigo.

—No!

—Oui —otra vez le mira desconcolado.

—¡No se puede hablar contigo!

—No te enooojeees... —baja la cabeza, regañado.

—No me enojo pero es que no quieres entender lo que te digo —suspira.

—Pero me dices cosas feas como que no me quieres y que me tengo que ir a no sé dónde... esas cosas siempre las dices... y son feaaaas.

—¡Pues tienes que escucharme bien para entenderlas!

El pequeño asiente suavecito.

—Tú eres pequeño y yo soy mayor ahora.

—¿Y por qué eres mayor y yo no? Yo siempre he sido más grande que tú...

—Porque tú vienes de otra época.

—No se que es eso... maman está aquí.

—Por eso.

—No entiendo.

—No deberias estar aquí, por eso todo es distinto, tú tendrías que estar en donde todos somos pequeños y estás con tu padre.

—Pero maman no está ahí.

—No, ni va a estarlo hasta dentro de muchos años... pero aquí vas a estar tú solo porque yo no... no puedo ser quien tú quieres —traga saliva, igual nervioso.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque soy mayor y tu pequeño.

—Pero... ¿No me quieres solo por ser pequeño? Yo te quiero aunque seas grande.

—¡No te quiero porque eres una rana fea!

—¡No soy una rana fea! —le saca la lengua.

—Sí lo eres —se la saca de vuelta

—Non! Soy más guapo que tú y más listo.

—¡No eres más listo! —mira como el asunto de la belleza es convenientemente ignorado.

—¡Te parezco guapo! —los halagos por omisión no se le va na Francia.

—NOOO! —chilla y se sonroja, serpándosele.

Chibi!Francia sonríe y se le echa al cuello a abrazarle. Inglaterra intenta impedírselo.

—¡Tú lo dijisteeee! —le abraza con las piernas también si es necesario.

—Nooooo! Paraaaaaaaaaaa!

Francia se ríe contento igual, sin parar

—Paraaaaaa —empieza a hacerle cosquillas sonriendo también. Chibi!Francia empieza a reirse máaaaas y a perder fueeeerza.

Inglaterra igual le sostiene para que no se caiga sin detenerse.

—Noooon! Paraaaaa! Cosquillas noooooon!

Al cabo de un poco se detiene y le mira a los ojos de... esa forma, sin darse cuenta.

Francia se ríe un poquito más hasta que baja la intensidad y aún sonriendo le sostiene la mirada con la respiración algo entrecortada.

Es que va a darle un beso. El corazón de Francia explota. Es que claro que no se va a quitar, si es un beso REAL DE AMOR QUE LE VA A DAR INGLATERRA. En serio. Explota.

Cuando Inglaterra nota que el tamaño de la boca no es el adecuado, se da un susto de muerte, se echa para atrás, se sonroja de muerte al ver a ChibiFrancia y sale corriendo a esconderse.

Chibi Francia se revuelca ahí donde lo dejó, completamete empalagado, con las manos en el corazón.

—Un beso de amooooooooor

Inglaterra directo al armario de Suiza. Justo ahí donde guarda los pañuelos de Austria. Justo en ese cajón si es necesario.

Creo que aun no se había metido a este armario, siempre es bueno conocer lugares nuevos e interesantes y aun que no se ha metido entre las bragas de Liechtenstein.


	17. Chapter 17

Galia levanta las cejas cuando ve cruzar a toda velocidad la bola verde y amarilla que suele ser Inglaterra. Mira alrededor buscando a su niño pequeño.

Tu niño pequeño está catatónico en el jardín... catatónico pero feliz. Francia levanta las cejas y no puede evitar sonreír al notar... que... bueno, al parecer siempre ha tenido el toque.

Ella se levanta para ir a buscarle. Francia adulto, desde luego, decide darse a si mismo la tarea de ir a sacar a Inglaterra de adentro del armario.

Uf...

Vaaaale, quizás pueda ir con su madre a convencer a Chibi!Francia de volver. Mientras Chibi!Francia y su madre vuelven a fusionarse en uno mismo. Sí y vuelven dentro.

Más o menos al tiempo que el irritable Suiza vuelve con Gales y su botella. Siiiii! Lo más importante de todo! *asegura Gales meciéndola como si fuera un bebé*

Galia les sonríe a los dos. A Gales y a su botella que al parecer es como los eclairs. Vale, vale, ya.

No, a Gales y a Suiza. A la botella la fulmina.

Botella heartbroken. Suiza se sonroja un poco igualmente con la sonrisa, de manera automática e inevitable.

Gales le cierra un ojo a Galia y le pide a Suiza un vasito... supongo que para servirle a alguien un vasito si quiere y él poderse beber toda la botella del morro.

Alaaaa. Mientras no lo deje en el piano.

No, no creo... no sin posavasos.

Así me gusta.

Es que no me parece del modelo de tener, por ejemplo, libros con circulos de vasos debe dejar sus vasitos por ahí donde sea, preo deben traer posavasos supongo o el libro de poner los vasos, que es el libro de amor de Francia.

Suiza refunfuña un poco algo del tipo "hemos vuelto con la cena" y Alemania se gira a Austria.

—¿De verdad pretendes que pague la cena de todos?

—Tú sabrás.

—Ugh, Österreich... —protesta Alemania levantandose y sacando la cartera—. El único placer de esta cena era que la pagara él.

Austria se ríe y le pone la mano sobre la suya que saca la cartera para que no lo haga. Alemania le mira de reojo y se detiene. Sonríe muy levemente de lado.

—Le pediré una disuclpa antes de dormir por lo de su madre. ¿Trato? No, mañana.. mejor mañana.

—Mañana —igual se levanta yendo él hacia Suiza.

—Mañana —asiente mientras Suiza saca el pan y el queso... porque no crea nque les va a dar algo distinto a lo que ÉL cena.

Austria asiente sin ni escucharle. Suiza refunfuña poniendo él la mesa porque además, para colmo, no está Liechtenstein, lo que implica que él va a tener que hacerlo absolutamente TODO.

—Queso... —el tono de desagrado.

Suiza pone el último pincho en la mesa y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no querías queso hubieras venido a comprarlo tú. No conforme con estar haciendo todo esto en casa... y tener que INVITARLES la cena...

Toma uno comiéndoselo y dejando el plato descuadrado, así como con todos los quesitos alineados y toma uno dejando un hueco. Sí, contra su TOC.

—¿Qué... haces? —protesta acercándose y vacilando sin saber qué hacer para... que... ugh, vuelva a quedar correctamente ordenado. Además había dividido todos los quesos por igual. Aprieta los ojos—. Vas a sentarte tu aquí.

—No creo, falta un trozo.

—¡Te lo has comido! Además ni siquiera quieres queso. Puedes comer aire mejor o sentarte a vernos

—Ja, más vale que lo arregles.

—¡No! ¡Tú comerás de este plato porque ya te comiste un queso! —los reordena un poco para que no se note el hueco... y bufa porque no es simétrico.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no me comí... yo... me sentaré alla. Ahora lo muevo —toma el plato sin el queso para ponerlo junto a el suyo.

Así que se va a tomar uno del plato de Suiza.

—Nein! Österreich! ¡Ese es mi queso! —protesta y vacila... tomando otro queso del plato que tiene en la mano y poniéndolo de manera alineada perfecta en el lugar en donde Austria ha quitado un queso.

—Estás deslineando otro plato.

—¡Estoy intentando dejar uno bien!

—¡Se te da muy mal

—iNo se me da mal! iTú lo dejaste asimétrico!

—Eso hace que se te de mal.

—Was?!

—Reordenar.

—Nein, no se me da mal reordenar —baja el plato de Austria y levanta el suyo moviendo los quesitos milimiétricamente.

—A mi me parece que sí.

—¡Tú estás desordenando mi mesa! —vuelve a dejar su plato donde estaba.

—Y tú no lo estás arreglando adecuadamente.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo arregle, Österreich?

—Ese no es mi problema.

Suiza frunce el ceño, le mira... y luego quita un queso a cada plato ordenadamente.

Levanta una ceja.

—Listo. Ya está todo organizado. ¿Qué más?

—Ahra tienes todos los platos decuadrados. Bravo, Schweiz.

—Nein, ahora están todos cuadrados de una manera distinta. Y yo ahorro queso.

Toma otro de otro plato y se lo come

—Neeein! Österreich! —protesta yendo hasta allá y... teniendo que poner otra vez uno de los que quitó.

Austria se ríe. Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido. Le sostiene la mirada.

—Eres... estás... ¡siendo molesto! —le acusa con un dedo—. No que no querías ni queso.

—Muy observador —no por eso deja de sonreír.

—Debería dejarte sin cena —se le acerca un poquito más.

—Ah, ja?

—Ja. Mandarte directamente a la cama.

—¿Eso... es lo que quieres?

—Sería lo que merecerías, irte a la cama sin cenar —ni siquiera está pensando en... el infierno que sería toda la cena SOLO, además de toda la cena pensando que Austria... ejem... desnudo le está esperando.

—Y ni siquiera vendrías conmigo... por lo que veo.

—¿I-Ir con... contigo a la ca-cama?

—Desde luego que no, ¡no seas indiscreto!

Suiza se sonroja y cierra la boca de golpe. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Y-Yo me refería a un castigo... por... portarte mal. ¡Como niño pequeño!

—Yo... también.

Abre la boca y se sonroja aún más. Austria carraspea.

—V-Voy a... ehm... a...—se gira a la mesa y "organiza los quesitos" otra vez.

Austria le mira hacer... de reojo.

—Llámales para que cenen, q-quizás yo... voy... a... ir por agua.

—¿Cenen... ellos?

—¡Cenemos!

—No te olvides las fresas.

Eso le detiene a medio paso, casi como si le hubiera caído un hechizo mágico para petrificarlo (irlanda, deja de narrar)

Austria se vuelve a la sala sin añadir nada más ni especificar nada para ir a buscar a Alemania a que les diga que ya está la cena.

Suiza sale corriendo a la cocina, sonrojado y sudoroso pero, desde luego, lo primero que hace es sacar las fresas del refrigerador... que ya ni siquiera son fresas congeladas, son fresas que hay SIEMPRE en su casa... como leche. Toma chocolate también y decide que... antes de cenar debería poner ambas cosas en su cuarto... para que no se le olviden.

Buena idea. Sí práctico es el muchacho. Además le gustan más del tiempo, no tan frías.

Seguro, para lo que las usa austria... a suiza también le gustan más a buena temperatura. Nada de fresitas heladas que le den escalofríos de frío... que mejor le den escalofrío de otra cosa.

¿Ves? Todos contentos. Suiza abraza sus fresas y se escabulle para no seguir hablando de esto.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando Suiza sube al cuarto se oyen ruídos en el armario.

Suiza suda, parpadea con los ruidos y frunce el ceño... fresas y chocolate culpablemente en mano. Piensa por un momento que... este DEBE ser... ¡PRUSIA! Así que ahí se va al armario a abrirlo de GOLPE

—Waaaaaah!

—Lo sabía! Sabía que eras tú e... —se queda ahí al notar que no es Prusia, en definitiva... no hay ningunos ojos rojos y pelo blanco mirandole muerto de risa...

Hay una bolita escondida debajo de un pañuelo de Austria que usa para taparse la cabeza.

Suiza parpadea extrañado y es que no le cuesta mucho reconocerle.

—E-England?

Él se queda un poco paralizado y saca la cabeza por el borde del pañuelo justo hasta la nariz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Get lost! —se cubre de nuevo.

—W-what? ¿Por qué? ¿Va todo bien?

—No! I'm not here! Forget this!

Suiza parpadea.

—Pero... Pero sí que estás... Ehm... —cambia el peso de pie porque no quiere importunarlo peeeero, Inglaterra es su amigo y le ha ayudado muchísimas veces estando histérico—. England... ¿Cuántas veces no hemos estado justo al revés? Yo a punto del colapso y tú... Ehm... Dándome una mano.

—¡No importa!

Suiza se sonroja un poco con esta respuesta tan tajante e... Histérica. Aprieta los ojos.

—S-Sorry, yo... Ehm... Vamos a cenar ya y...

—¡No pienso salir de aquí nunca!

—¿Qué te hizo? —pregunta pensando que han tenido sexo en su cocina y eso no hizo que se detuviera de salir de ahí... ¿Qué hay más vergonzoso que eso?

Inglaterra piensa en lo que le hizo y lo que eso provocó y se sonroja más, haciéndose bolita.

—¿Alguien más que tú y el lo saben?

Piensa en ello y... está seguro, ¡pero SEGURO que les ha dicho a todos! ¡Y a los que le faltan!

Por un segundo tiene el impulso de salir corriendo y secuestrarlo para llevarselo de ahí y no pueda hablar con madie.

Anda, ve a arrancárselo a Galia para que se enoje por tercera vez en el día.

Lo intenta en el impulso pero al ver a Suiza se paraliza y se sonroja más.

—Seguro no será tan grave para los demás como lo es para ti.

Vuelve a meterse dentro y a cerrar de un portazo dejando a Suiza con las cejas en el techo, hasta que Francia le pone una mano en el hombro haciendo que de un saltito y se sonroje pensando en principio que es Austria... Y al notar que no lo es, dé un saltote histérico.

Francia se ríe un poquito quitando la mano que se le ha quedado extendida en el aire con tanto salto, le cierra un ojo al helvético mirando las fresas y el chocolate para evidenciar que lo nota lo que hace que efectivamente este salga corriendo escaleras arriba sin decir ni pío, para el absoluto entretenimiento del francés.

Inglaterra piensa que este no es tan mal lugar para quedarse a vivir, aquí no hace frío, todo parece limpio y ordenado, sin olores raros como el armario de Francia y salvo por el sexo, Suiza suele ser bastante silencioso. Seguro puede acomodar un poco mejor esas camisas y convertir esto en una madriguera con encanto.

Suena la puerta de nuevo o más bien por primera vez. Toc toc toc

Eso mismo. Madriguera con encanto. Inmejorables vistas a los alpes. De dificil acceso, sistema de seguridad de última generación. Calefacción central y suministro de fresas constante.

Perfecto para mujeres divorciadas "señora, si viera en los armarios en los que he estado yo no se quejaría del tamaño" Sale de sus pensamientos de experto agente inmobiliario y se queda muy quieto.

La puerta vuelve a sonar y así cono un clásico, se mueve para hacerse más pequeñito, golpeando a algo que se cae y hace ruído.

—Shhhhh —hace callar a lo que ha hecho ruído. Francia sonríe porque es muy moooono

—Sé que estás ahiiiiiií.

—Ah! —el chillido ahogado al saber que es Francia, se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Y sé lo que hicisteeeee.

Aprieta los ojos y se agarra la cabeza, sonrojándose más.

—Es un niiiiño pequeeeeñooo. Ya sé que te gusto mucho pero...

Inglaterra lloriquea.

—Aun así... Es...

—Shut up!

—Non. No hay forma de que me hagas callar así. Darle un... Beso...

El británico se levanta y abre la puerta, muy enfadado y sonrojado. Francia da un paso atrás al notar la puerta, y traga saliva porque no quiere un golpe.

—La cosa más linda y dulce que podías hacer por él.

Levanta las cejas deteniéndose con eso y da un paso atrás, bajando la agresividad un poco... pero sonrojándose más.

Francia se mueve de lado un paso intentando que el inglés huya de él alejándose un poco de la puerta, porque lo que no quiere es que vuelva a meterse al armario.

—A pesar de que maman quería otra cosa... Un beso de amor es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí siempre.

—¡No te dí un beso de amor!

—Shh —advierte llevándose una mano a los labios—. No lo eches a perder.

—Whaat?

—Porque ha sido muy bonito, y él... Yo... Está muy contento.

—Noo!

—Shhh!

—No! Shut up! ¡No te besé! ¡No le besé!

—Shhhh! ¡Deja de gritar!

—No! ¡No quiero! ¡Es un niño!

—Pues gritando no arreglas nada.

—Pues... ¡Pues!

—¡Pues nada! Yo también te besaría si eso te hiciera feliz, aunque fueras un niño.

—Whaaaaat?

—Es algo lindo qué hacer.

—¡Yo no hubiera querido un beso! ¡Solo un pervertido como tu haría esas cosas!

—Tú mismo acabas de demostrarme hoy que no es que yo sea un pervertido... es que esas cosas PASAN.

—NOOOO!

—Shhhh... —se le acerca y le abraza

Inglaterra se esconde. Francia le aprieta contra si con suavidad y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Merci por hacerme feliz de niño...

—Ugh! —protesta, porque no pretendia.

—Siempre lo haces... —besito en la sien, le aprieta más contra sí.

—No!

—Shhhh

—¡Y os lo ha dicho a todos! ¡Le odio!

—Claro que se lo ha dicho a todos, está más feliz que nunca.

—Ugh!

—No sé por que odias tanto hacerme feliz, ¡con lo bonito que es!

—Porque ahora todos saben... ¡y está Wales ahí!

—Está Galles, bebiendo, completamente histérico porque maman no se despega de mi... —sonrisita de lado.

—¿Histerico? Really? —levanta la vista y le mira.

—Ha tenido que ir por una botella... ha peleado con maman todo el día...

—But why?

—Me parece que teme que maman quiera quedarse con él...

—But... ella no quiere. Well, sí que quiere, pero sabe que no puede, por eso me ha reñido.

—Imagina tu... solo con la idea de que quiera está abrazando a su botella como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios, pensando, porque eso puede ayudarle un poco cuando se meta con el por besar a un niño pequeño. Aprieta los ojos al recordar eso.

—¿Tú te imaginas cómo le iría si realmente me quedara aquí de pequeño? Papa... y maman... ¿qué tanto caso crees que le harían? Y yo de pequeño...

—¿Caso a quién? ¿A Wales?

—Pues seguramente no... papa no me dejaría ir ni a la esquina con él. Seguramente Galles está imaginándose ya que maman va a tener que posponer la ya de por si pospuesta boda... esas cosas —sigue imaginándose—. ¿Te imaginas que yo le llamara papa a Galles?

—Ugh! —arruga la nariz.

—Yo DESDE LUEGO que no me lo imagino. Nunca le llamaría papa... pero maman sería maman. ¿Me imaginas viviendo como niño en casa de Galles?

—Es que tú padre...

—Nuuunca me dejaría. ¿Ves? ¿Ahora entiendes que esté asustado?

—Mmm... lo que pasa es que tú madre quiere que el pequeño quiera volver al pasado.

—Creo... saber qué va a proponer el pequeño. Va a querer que maman vaya con él al pasado.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas

—Y... no sé por qué podría maman decirle que no. Quizás por miedo a que papa la matara de nuevo... pero...

—¿Crees que ira con... él? ¡No puede ir con él! ¡Cambiaria el pasado!

—Pero es que no puede abandonarme...

—¡Tiene que hacerlo!

—Pero... noooo... encontrarla es todo un... una cosa muy bonita.

—¿Es que quieres que tu madre vuelva al pasado? ¡Todo va a cambiar!

—Quizás no para mal.

—¡O quizás sí!

—Si se va... quizás puede hacerse pasar por alguien que no sea ella, quizás podría... oh! Ir a buscar a Helvetia y esconderse con ella en las montañas.

—¿No crees que Helvetia ya habría muerto? Ella ya había muerto.

—Quizás podríamos mandarlas a ambas

—France...

—Es que no me quites a maman... —le mira y al muy dramas se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—France, esto no funciona así.

—Pero no puedes quitarme a maman...

—Se te quitara todo lo otro si la dejamos.

Francia se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada.

—Pero Angleterre... Tú sí estás allá... Y papa y Espagne... Pero maman no va a volver a estar. Una cosa es nunca tenerla pero... Ahora que ya está...

—Pero tu madre... lo cambiará todo, tal vez Rome la mate de nuevo. De hecho, quizás cuando la vea se vuelva loco, pensando que es un fantasma.

—¿Y qué? Le mandamos allá de vuelta solo y sin ayuda alguna —Francia aprieta los ojos.

—A su casa, ¡con su padre!

—¡Por eso! ¡Solo y sin su maman!

—¡No es solo!

—Es completamente solo —es que mira hacia la puerta del cuarto con ganas de ir y abrazarles y explicarle a su pequeño yo que va a ser todo horrible pero va estar bien—. No quiero volver sin maman.

—Pues no hay otra forma.

El galo pone carita desconsolada.

—France... puede que todo esto sea mi culpa —cambia un poco el tono a uno menos agresivo. Francia inclina un poco la cabeza esperando que siga.

—¿Tu culpa cómo?

—Yo... hubo u-una... época —se humedece los labios y le mira un instante antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

Los ojos azules siguen mirándole, interesados.

—R-Recuerdas cuando yo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira porque claro que no se acuerda—. ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Marsella?

—Oui.

—¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté?

—Más o menos, oui —asiente un poquito

—Pues eso fue... eso fue... todo eso pasó, ¿sabes?

—Mmmm...

—En una temporada muy corta hice... Hice mucha magia y eso hace... hace que... por explicarlo de algún modo se rasgue la textura de la realidad.

—Se rasgue la textura de la realidad —repite levantando las cejas.

—Yes, así que la magia queda... libre, sin control y empiezan a pasar cosas así como que... hayan vuelto todos nuestros padres que estaban muertos o pasen cosas sin que nadie haga realmente ningún hechizo.

Francia se humedece los labios bastante excéptico porque esto de magia... no deja de ser extraño e increíble, sinceramente. Pero la evidencia era que sus padres estaban ahí y él, de niño, estaba ahí.

—¿Quieres decir que esto puede seguir pasando?

Inglaterra asiente, él suspira.

—Es bonito en parte.

—No, no lo es, es impredecible y hasta ahora han pasado cosas fáciles de arreglar pero...

—¿Qué cosa crees que pudiera pasar que fuera dificil de areglar?

—No lo sé.

—Angleterre...

Le mira a los ojos

—No puedes tu mandar a casa al pequeño France... no sé, ¿mientras maman duerme o algo así?

—No! Ella me ha explicado, van a venir tu padre y mi madre mañana para hacerlo y ella quiere despedirse.

—Va a ser un DRAMA, Angleterre... te lo advierto —si ya estás tú haciendo drama, querido mio... le abraza.

—Uf...

—Oui, uff... pero es tu culpa y vas a tenr que aguantarnos —besito en el cuello.

El inglés se sonroja, tensándose sin apartarle.

—¿Qué más te dijo maman? Creo que nunca la había visto enojada.

—Que tenía que... ser bueno —baja la cabeza regañado.

—Sí que lo tienes que ser, me alegra que maman te lo diga.

—¡No estaba siendo malo!

—Estabas siendo horrible diciendome que no me querías y esas cosas inconrolables de cuando estás nervioso.

—¡Él estaba molestándome!

—Angleterre, cómo puedes pensar que un niño de ese tamaño estaba molestándote, ¿no has visto la ilusión que le hace que le quieras?

—¡Porque le conozco! ¡Te conozco! Solo quiere que todos le quieran, ¡le da igual si soy yo o cualquier otro!

—¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de mi en los últimos años?

—¡En los últimos años no eras un niño cruel y egoista!

—A esa edad tampoco era un niño cruel. Probablemente era un poco egoísta como somos todos cuando somos pequeños, pero fuera de mi familia te quería a ti más que a nadie en el mundo.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿Para qué mentirte en eso, Angleterre? Además... con algo tan evidente. ¿Cómo es que no lo ves? De hecho incluso me da... vergüenza, una poca al menos, que Autriche lo note... es peligroso.

—What? —no entiende esa conclusión

—Pues el podria... usar eso alguna vez en mi contra. Es un claro indicativo de lo mucho que me has importado siempre, en forma de sinceridad y pureza infantil.

—¿Usarlo cómo?

—Yo qué sé, ¡en contra mía!

—Eres un paranoico.

—Es que SIEMPRE me pasan cosas contigo estando él presente y sé que sonríe sutilmente y toma nota...

—Of course not! ¡Deberías relajarte un poco!

—Pues es que... a pesar de lo mucho que intentamos no solemos nunca encontrarle en posición comprometedora y él tiene la suerte de encontrarme a mi siempre en una.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza porque obviamente Francia está exagerando.

—Por qué siempre le defiendes como si fuera yo un exagerado. Odio que el... que.. vea cuanto quiero a maman, que vea cuanto te quiero a ti. Él siempre que puede lo ocupa.

—Porque eres un exagerado, seguro ni te presta atención.

Francia aprieta los labios porque el que no le preste atención no es mucho mejor.

—Lo detesto.

—Lo sé —sonríe un poco a pesar de todo y quisiera levantar la mano y hacerle una caricia para confortarle pero se averguenza y no lo hace.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo... y suspira mirando a su alrededor.

—Casi nunca tenemos la posibilidad de estar aquí...

—Es la primera vez que entro al armario de Switzerland —eso sonaba menos gay en tu cabeza. Francia se ríe.

—Y mira, ha dejado fresas y chocolate... hmmm... ¿alguna maldad que se te ocurra?

—¿Eh?

—Fresas, mira... —es que el muy mono de Suiza lo ha dejado todo ahí, casi le falta un letrero de "juguetes sexuales"

—Oh, dejalas, eso es de... No es que... ¡no es lo que piensas! —suelta al notar que sabe que es que Suiza quiere acostarse con Austria, intentando defenderlo.

—Seguro lo es, dieu, solo le falta la fusta.

—Of course not! ¡Son personas decentes y no van a hacer eso con toda la casa llena de gente!

—Van a hacerlo y vamos a escucharlo... y lo sabes. Podríamos divertirnos haciéndoles alguna maldad.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Y yo que sé, estoy viendo a ver si se te ocurre a ti. Como... ponerle pintura al chocolate o algo a´sí que no se quite... no sé!

—Pintura... pero... ¿y si se lo come?

—¿Podrías imaginar un segundo que este fuera el cuarto de juegos de Ecosse y Belgique? ¿Qué les harías a sus fresas?

—What?

—Si fuera a Ecosse y Belgique, ¿no les harías nada?

—Well... maybe, pero Switzerland ya lo pasa bastante mal, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Comerte sus fresas? No vamos a tener sexo en su cama! —chilla, por si acaso

—Solo porque hicimos el amor abajo hace unos minutos... y no me refiero a comerme sus fresas y dejarles sin juego... ¡Hombreeeee! ¡Algo divertido!

—¡No solo por eso! ¡Y no lo hicimos! —chilla... y sí, básicamente es por eso.

—Ya... Desde luego que lo hicimos. A ver, enfócate en tus Neuronas malévolas, ¿quieres? ¿Qué les hacemos?

—¡Pues no digas que hicimos lo que no hicimos!

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¡Que eres un tonto!

—Hicimos el amour, digas lo que digas.

—No! —tan desgarrado.

—¿Vas a decirme que solo fue sexo?

—Whaaaaaaat?

—No fue solo sexo, nunca es sólo sexo.

Inglaterra abre la boca como un pescado.

—Y no vas a engañarme porque tú también lo sabes.

Abre y cierra la boca unas cuantas veces.

—Ahora, si me haces el favor de pensar en una maldad...

—¡No hicimos el amor ni el sexo ni nada!

—¿Insistes?

—Y-Yes!

—¿Entonces que hicimos en la cocina?

—Ha-Hablar.

—¿Resolver diferencias... Reconciliables?

—Yes, that.

—Hmmm... Resolver diferencias haciendo el amor.

—¡Haciendo el amor, no!

—Soy tu marido.

—¡NOOOO!

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos. Inglaterra se sonroja un montón.

—Non?

—Y-Yo... yooo... ¡Deja de decirlo solo para molestarme!

—¡Tú deja de negarlo solo para lastimarme!

—WHAAT? £No lo digo para lastimarte!

—Pues lo haces. Cada vez que dices que no, lo haces.

—¡Tú eres un drama!

—¡No lo soy! Solo... Bueno, ya entiendo más o menos esto cuando hay gente. ¡Pero aquí estamos solo tú y yo! Y sabes que cada vez que dices que no... —deja la frase a medias.

—What? —se cruza de brazos.

—Me haces sentir inseguro —desvía la mirada.

—What? Why? —parpadea y descruza los brazos.

—Esto que tenemos ahora es mi... Idea de vida. Era mi plan, mi sueño... Incluso desde antes de que fuera el tuyo, antes de que a ti se te ocurriera. En la escala de cosa que he querido de verdad, siempre ha ocupado el primer lugar —explica—. Y ahora lo tenemos y... Es tan fácil que me lo quites. Cada vez que dices no, es... El recordatorio de que tengo la espada de Damocles en el cuello.

Inglaterra da un pasito atrás y tiembla un poco.

—Y el problema es que esto... No siempre tiene una escala: Si France es bueno, yo no grito a los cuatro vientos que le odio y si France burla yo me pongo histérico. Non —niega con la cabeza—. No puedo controlar a la espada de Damocles sobre mi. Racionalmente entiendo que estamos bien y que quizás estoy dramatizando... Pero sentimentalmente me siento tan poco en control, que intento como sea que no... me dejes.

—B-But...

—Y entiendo... Entiendo que tú debes sentirte igual de inseguro y que por eso gritas y dices que no, pero no sé cómo hacerlo para que tú te sientas mejor y que no tengas esa necesidad de... Gritar que no.

—B-But... —baja la cabeza—. Yo no me siento inseguro...

Francia sonríe un poquito y se le acerca para abrazarle.

—Ah! —se asusta porque no se lo esperaba.

—Eso es muy bueno... Porque DE VERDAD estás empezando a confiar en mí —sonríe.

—W-What? Nooo! —es más lloriqueo que nada. Francia se ríe, notándolo.

—Je t'aime.

—No te riaaaaas —sigue lloriqueando, escondiéndose y abrazándole.

—Me río porque me gusta que confíes en mí... —y me hace sentir seguro, agrega para sí

—Nnnn! —protesta por protestar, hundiendo más la cara en él y apretando más el abrazo porque no le gusta que se sienta mal.

El abrazo lo cura todo, Inglaterra debe sentir como Francia se relaja del todo en él, cerrando los ojos.

El brtiánico lo agaradece sinceramente porque hacer esto es más sentido y más fácil. Francia le da un besito en el cuello y se esconde también.

—Tenias que elegir al más sentimental de todos...

—El más tontooo

—Non, sentimental.

—También.

—Y un semental... —bromea.

—Ya te he dicho que sí —ha oído sentimental.

—Así me gusta, sincero

—¿Eh? ¡No seas sarcástico es serio! ¡Lo eres y mucho, más que nadie en el mundo!

—Mais oui... todo un semental, estoy de acuerdo.

—Sentimental.

—No, yo he dicho semental.

—No!

—Mais oui... dije Sentimental y semental.

—Dijiste sentimental y ahora solo quieres venir a presumir de tus dotes —le agarra de la tour effiel.

Francia levanta las cejas y, desde luego,no se lo impide.

—Así que tengo dotes qué presumir, eh?

—Yes! —responde sin soltarle, más nervioso que Francia, dese luego, por eso no nota lo que responde—. Y aprovechas que estaba de acuerdo con lo de sentimental para liarme.

—Tú no lo haces nada mal —Francia sonríe complacido con esto.

—¿Liarme? —le suelta y le pone la mano en la cadera, mirandole a los ojos.

—Hacerme el amor.

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe, así... FLUSH!

—Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de la curvatura perfecta de tu... —interrumpe, por favor.

Manos a la boca tan fuerte que lo tira sobre la cama de Suiza. Francia levanta las cejas y le abraza un poco.

—Tonto! ¡No digas esas cosas! —tan fuerte, pero dilas igual que me encanta oirlas.

—Mjm mmm mmmjmj

Inglaterra e ríe un poco al ver que le cuesta hablar, sin soltarle. Francia sonríe igualmente.

—Aun eres un tonto —le suelta la boca sonriendo.

—Uno que te quiere.

—Ña ña ñaaa —se burla y le besa, riendo.

Francia se ríe y se deja besar apretándole contra si.

Pegajosidad.

Completamente... Suiza dice que fuera de su cama. Suiza lleva un buen rato queriendo echar a todos de la casa entera.

¡Pero su camaaaaa! La van a dejar llena de miel.

Esta fallando miserablemente, hasta en la cama estan ahora.

Suiza los odia. De hecho baja y directamente se va con Austria a lloriquearle.


	19. Chapter 19

Estan todos cenando cuando bajó es que ha ido a lloriquearle que Francia e inglaterra están en su cuartooo

—Estoy de acuerdo en que deberias echarles.

—No me has ayudado en NADA hoy.

—Nein? Oh... —anda que se te ve apenado.

—Nein, solo les has traido a todos... y ahora están invadiéndome, LITERAL.

—Nadie te está invadiendo nada, liebe.

Suiza se sonroja con el liebe como SIEMPRE.

—M-Me... están... invadiendo todo...

—Yo te veo aquí plantado muy tranquilo.

—Otra vez con eso... que si saco las malditas armas vas a ponerte histérico.

—¡Desde luego que no puedes sacar las malditas armas!

—Verdammt... ¿ves? ¡No me ayudas!

—Créeme, eso es ayudarte.

—¿Prohibirme echarles a tiros es ayudarme?

—Exacto.

—Eso dices tú, estaríamos MUCHO más tranquilos si estuvieramos solo tú y yo aquí.

—Nein, no creo que tú estuvieras en lo absoluto tranquilo —sonrisita.

Sonroooojooooo. Austria sonríe más.

—Pues sería mejor.

—Entonces échalos a todos sin usar las armas —geeeesto pomposo con la mano.

—Que los eche... A gritos.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer ruídos molestos.

—¿Y qué pretendes?

—¿Yo? No quieres que te lo cuente.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

Sonríe y no sé que tenía el queso hoy. Suiza se sonroja un poco y mira a los demás.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Irnos a un hotel de lujo y dejarles aquí hoy.

—Yo no me fíaria, con dos británicos en la casa.

—Es que perfectamente bien los pude haber echado ANTES de la cena, pero no... ¡tuve que ir a comprar cena! —Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Y no nos vamos a ir ahora y a dejarlos aquí a todos estando el bosendorfen ahí.

—Ahora tampoco podemos ir a nuestro cuarto porque France... ugh! Detesto que estén aquí, lo DETESTO.

—De ahí sí puedes sacarle de los pelos, tienes mi permiso.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco... pero es que el había llevado sus FRESAS ahí arriba.

—¿Que duerman dónde? ¿Y Deutschland?

—En el cuarto de Liechtenstein y... en el sofá en el salón tendrá que ser.

—Me refiero a que... hay dos parejas y Deutchland y solo una cama y el sofá.

—Y un niño.

—Que va en el mismo paquete de tu madre

—Tal vez Deutschland pueda volver a Berlin después de cenar si se lo pides tú.

—Deutschland.

—O puedes pedírselo a cualquier otro.

—Odio que estén aquí, lo ODIO.

—¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando "nunca sales de casa".

—Tu también odiarias que estuvieran todos dando tumbos en tu casa sin que lo esperaras. Como vives en Berlin...

—¿Lo ves? Todo planeado.

—Quizás si debería pedirle a Deutschland que se regresara a casa, y creo que voy a sacar a France y a England de nuestro cuarto.

Austria hace un gesto con la mano para invitarle a ir a ello

—Ehm... De-Deutschland?

Alemania, que está hablando con Gales del clima... se gira a mirarles. Austria sonríe.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que hay pocos lugares para dormir.

Alemania levanta una ceja y mira a Austria de reojo.

—No quiero ser descortés... —ay, Suiza...

Alemania, con todo el cinismo que ha aprendido de Austria levanta su vasito en el que Gales, un poco a regañadientes, le ha tenido que ofrecer de su whiskey.

—Ah, ya lo había pensado... lo siento. Pero creo que he bebido un poco de más y sería bastante imprudente...

—Este es el resultado de comentarle lo que hablamos antes —asegura Austria para Alemania, que levanta las cejas—. Está claro que no son iguales madre e hijo.

—Österreich —protesta Alemania sonrojándose.

Austria sonríe un poco y toma el vaso de Alemania de su mano para dar un traguito

—Was? —protesta un poco Suiza mirando a Austria porque madre e hijo... Él niega con la cabeza

—Ehm... quizás siempre si pueda irme a casa —Alemania se revuelve asumiendo que eso es lo que quiere Austria.

—Mejor eso que quedarte de niñera... ¿o no?

—Quizás eso mismo podría yo decirle a la próxima a Schweiz cuando se quede en casa —protesta un poco Alemania.

—Tú eres el que ha dicho que no quería quedarse a oír.

—Yo he dicho que no quería que hicieran nada, no que quisiera irme.

—Siempre puedes tener un asiento de primera fila en el cuarto de Frankreich und England.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Está bien, está bien... entiendo.

—O en el nuestro, que no se siga que no somos hospitalarios.

Alemania le fulmina.

—Quizás tenga un lugar en el cuarto de... —se detiene para no decir Helvetia.

Austria el cínico mira a Gales que levanta las cejas un poco, tomado por sorpresa.

—Ugh, Österreich... —bufa Alemania con eso.

—Tienes muchas opciones.

—¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

Austria está a punto de mandar a Suiza peeeero, suspira y se levanta.

Alemania le mira con el ceño fruncido pensando que esto ha sido todo menos sutil de parte de Austria y Suiza. Pero bueno, el que Austria se levante ya es bastante milagroso, ha de admitirlo, así que le espera

—Ja? —pregunta cuando estan un poco apartados

—Entonces ahora te parece que debo irme...

—En realidad, no...

—¿Quieres que de una vuelta y me escabulla? ¿Que duerma afuera en el coche? ¿Que vaya a un hotel?

—Nein, nein, habla conmigo un rato y luego dices que se te ha hecho tarde.

—Pues ya dije yo que he bebido lo bastante y... me has mandado de niñero —refunfuña.

—Entonces te montaremos una cama. ¿en qué habitación quieres?

—En alguna donde no escuche a Schweiz chillar.

—Con Frankreich.

—Danke, creo que prefiero dormir en el sillón.

—Con mein mutter y el niño.

—¿No va a dormir tu madre con Wales en algún cuarto?

—ja... y con el niño.

—Bueno pues yo puedo dormir en otro cuarto solo y ya está... en el cuarto de la lavadora. ¡Yo que sé!

—Hay cabras en esta casa, ahora que te gusta dormir con ellas.

—Nein, no me gusta dor... ¿le acabas de llamar cabra a tu suegra?

—Nein, pero ella duerme con las cabras también.

—Pues si Helvetia estuviera aquí quizás no estaríamos haciéndonos estas preguntas —un momento se lo dije o lo pensé...

—No, ¿verdad? ¿Consideras que dormirías con ella? ¿Bajo este techo?

—Considero que... —se sonroja y se lo piensa un poco mejor—. Tendría que irme corriendo a casa.

—¿En serio?

—Tampoco soy TAN cínico —aprieta los ojos—. Le das demasiada importancia a ese hecho.

—Como prefieras...

—Österreich! No es que vaya a ir a buscarla para irme con ella —a saber qué está pensando—. Vale, me quedo, encontraremos donde dormir, danke. Vamos de vuelta y tú le explicas a Schweiz que me dijiste de quedarme.

—Solo elige donde quieres dormir.

—Pídele a Schweiz que me dé un sleeping bag y un catre del ejército, encontraré donde dormir yo.

—Está bien.

Alemania se relaja un poco con eso y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Puedes dormir con nosotros. De verdad.

—Vale —entrecierra los ojos.

—Pero consíguete unos tapones.

—Ugh... ¿tienes que ser siempre así de exhibicionista? ¿No te basta con las cámaras?

—No tiene que ver con eso —igual hace un gesto pidiendo silencio. Alemania sonríe de lado.

—Es verdad... tu secretito...

—No es mi secretito, es de todos.

—Pero es tu marido el que no sabe.

—Y tu bruder.

—Ah, ja, punto muy importante... —Alemania sonríe de lado porque Austria es... tan Austria, él le sonríe también—. Veo que está completamente habituado a esto de las visitas en casa... sin duda.

—Un poco de terapia de shock será buena para él.

—Es una buena preparación para el futuro en nuestra comunidad...

—Pero contente de meterte en nuestra cama.

—Moría de ganas, de verdad... lástima que me lo has dicho.

Austria se ríe y Alemania se ríe un poco también, volviendo a sentarse a su lugar y robándole de vuelta el vasito a Austria.

Suiza FACEPALM. ¿No se iba?

—¿No se iba? —pregunta Suiza tal cual dejando de hablar... del clima... con Gales.

—Nein, va a dormir con nosotros, ha pagado la cena, es lo mínimo.

—Si el problema es EN DÓNDE.

—Con nosotros. Saca uno de tus catres de alpinismo, lo montaremos en nuestro cuarto.

Suiza ABRE la boca.

—W-Was? Cómo va a dormir en nuestro cuarto... nuestro cuarto es nuestro. De hecho nuestro cuarto está ocupado ahora mismo por gente que está haciendo... cosas con mis fresas.

—Se te está acumulando el trabajo.

—Ugh... detesto esto, ¡lo detesto! —protesta yendo a las escaleras.

Austria se encoge de hombros sin más.


	20. Chapter 20

Suiza se detiene afuera de su cuarto... y toma aire, tratando de escuchar a ver si les oye.

Vale, entonces... Momento incomodo para todos. Aunque a favor de Francia e inglaterra he de decir que dado que ACABAN de terminar hace... poco el otro este debe haber sido algo mucho más lento y dulce y para nada desesperado.

Joder, tienen que parar con esto. Son como conejos.

Puede que Inglaterra le este dando de comer a Francia las fresas de Austria.

Waaaas? O sea bloody hell con el sacrilegio. Solo les falta mancillar el piano y violar a las cabritas.

A lo mejor le ha atado las manos o tapado los ojos o ambas... con los pañuelos de Austria.

Advierto que es posible que les eche de la CASA. Suiza toca la puerta del cuarto. Alemania ya tendrá cuarto. Sí, es que prefiere a Alemania.

Francia ignora la puerta completamente, estirándose más y esperando a que Inglaterra siga adorándole.

Pues anda que Inglaterra...

Suiza frunce el ceño empezando a estar un poco más allá que solamente harto. Toca más fuerte.

Risitas.

Suiza empieza a bufar...

—England... France!

Francia pasa olímpicamente de él, haciendo otra risita. Es que ni siquiera se entera. No es a propósito.

Es que laaaaas risitaaaaas

Y es que quiere matarlos. Creo que va a arriesgarse y dar un paso atrás mirando la puerta de su cuarto pensando en tirarla porque ya sabe que le ha puesto ese seguro por dentro que... un momento. Toma el pomo y trata de abrirla.

No está puesto y como no se lo esperaba abre la puerta de PAR EN PAR. Y ahí se los encuentra en la cama.

La cosa es que no solo están en la cama sino de manera evidente Francia está muy pero muy desnudo... ¡Y están comiendo fresas! Y... Joder, ¡¿son esos los pañuelos de Austria?

Por lo menos no están dentro de las sábanas... Inglaterra ahora sí se vuelve a la puerta.

—Mi cama... Mis fresas! ¡Los pa... FUERA DE MI CUARTO!

—S-Switzerland.

—Oh... —susurra Francia que además... Esta amarrado y feliz.

—Fuera, FUERA! —ahí va a agacharse recolectando la ropa de ambos y se las lanza a Inglaterra en la cara—. Levántalo y LARGO DE MI CAMA! LARGO DE MI CASA!

—S-Switzerland... wait...

—Wait... WAIT? Han masacrado ya mi cocina y ahora mi cama... ¡y mis fresas! Pero esos... esos son... —mira su armario ABIERTO de reojo—. FUERA DE MI CASA!

—Solo... respira, please respira, —Inglaterra se levanta, poniéndose los calzoncillos.

Francia se revuelve un poco intentando incorporarse, fallando miserablemente. Suiza lo hace, respira, pero... es que está verdaderamente enfadado. Mira su reloj.

—Tienen tres minutos para salir de mi casa.

—Vale... vale, deja que nos vistamos, ¿vale? Y nos vamos, en serio.

—¡Tres minutos! —protesta yendo hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra asiente y corre yendo a soltar a Francia y cuando le ve a los ojos... es que se muere de la risa.

Francia con él, sinceramente, abrazándole un poco y tratando de que no se escuchen las carcajadas.

Consigue esconder la cara en el cuello de Francia para ahogarlas

—¡DOSMINUTOS! —grita Suiza desde afuera del cuarto, que está midiéndoles el tiempo y supone que ya están vestidos, muertos de miedo.

—Shhh, shhhhh —pide Inglaterra muerto de la risa, ya en calzoncillos al menos y le da un beso rápido a Francia.

—Que nos... mata!... je t'aime... —susurra Francia entre risas.

—Date prisa, date prisa —sigue perdiendo el tiempo en dar vueltas pero consigue sus pantalones sin dejar de reirse.

Francia se sienta en la cama y toma sus pantalones que son los que Suiza lanzó en la cara de inglaterra. Se ríe bajito igual, mirando a inglaterra y tratando de hacerlo rápido... fallando miserablemente.

—Vaaa! —le riñe y se ríe, poniéndose la camisa.

Se abotona el pantalón y se levanta de la cama poniéndose los zapatos y peinándose un poco.

—¡UN MINUTO!

Inglaterra se sienta poniéndose los calcetines y zapatos.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

—Poniéndote unos calcetines tan feos... yo tampoco —se ríe un poquito más poniédndose la polo por la cabeza.

—Shut up, git! Me refiero a él, ¡contando de ese modo!

—¡TREINTA SEGUNDOS!

—Me siento niño pequeño otra vez... y ni papa...

—Es como si fueramos a un colegio, a lo mejor nos dispara cuando acabe la cuenta atrás.

—No sé si quiero probarlo...

—De todos modos tenemos que llevarnos al niño cuando salgamos.

—Y a mi madre...

—Yo voy por el niño, tú te ocupas de ella —el inglés asiente.

—DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO...

—Cielos con esto... pobre Liechtenstein, y mi niño Canadá —Francia se va hacia la puerta.

—No les hará eso a ellos, ¿no?

—Pues... no estoy seguro ahora mismo... —asegura saliendo por la puerta para que Suiza deje de contar por dios.

Y ahí va Inglaterra también, comiéndose una fresa sin pensar. Suiza le da un manotazo consiguiendo que la fresa se caiga al suelo.

Inglaterra parpadea y la mira un poco desconsolado porque estaba buena.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

El británico le mira a él desconsolado.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! —le empuja un poquito porque sigue pensando en la PROFANACIÓN DE SU ARMARIO y ahí Inglaterra empuja a Francia hacia abajo.

Pues ahí van para abajo los dos, Dispuestos a... Robarse a media reunión. Seguidos, claro, de Suiza.

—France! —Inglaterra llama al niño y hace un gesto para que se acerque.

Chibi!Francia está en brazos de su madre... levanta las cejas.

—Ven, ven conmigo.

—Maman... —le susurra a su madre, porque ya estaba un poco adormilado... pero es Inglaterra. Ella le mira—. Angleterre dice que vayamos con él... —susurra.

—No, no, tú solo.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia mirándole y luego a su madre.

—Veeeen.

Francia se revuelve un poco en brazos de su madre y sonríe levemente. El inglés hace otro gesto y le sonríe.

—Qué DEMONIOS haces, England!? ¡Dije FUERA! —protesta Suiza.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se acerca a Galia para quitarle al niño de los brazos.

Francia se le acerca a su madre y la mira con la señal "hay que irnos".

Inglaterra se lo lleva sin miramientos.

Suiza mira a Austria agobiado, porque ¡se están llevando al niño!

—Eh! England! Deja al niño ahí.

Inglaterra corre abrazando a chibiFrancia y ¡Suiza les odia a todos!

—¡No te puedes llevar al niño! ENGLAND! ¡Eso es robo!

Aun así sigue corriendo al coche. ¡Joder con Inglaterra y sus escenas de acción! Suiza es que saca la pistola pero, no va a dispararle al inglés, menos aún cargando a un niño.

—¡Habrá represalias y consecuencias de esto! Me estas ROBANDO, England, ¡en mi casa! ¡PARA!

Inglaterra se sube al coche y arranca... ok con Inglaterra que se ha robado al niño y ha dejado ahí a Francia adulto de rehen.

Suiza le mira irse sin entender una mierda... ¿por que coño se ha llevado al niño? Ni idea... o esa, él estaba en su derecho de echarle de su casa después de que no tuviera el más mínimo respeto por él ni por sus cosas... pero no debía, ¡no podía robarse al niño! O sí podía... ahí estaba. Niño robado. Hace los ojos en blanco porque ¡justamente por eso es que no invitaba a gente a su casa!

Es que Francia no corre y ¡Suiza le iba a disparar! E Inglaterra le ha dicho que lo haria que él se ocupara de Galia.

Suiza sigue mirando a inglaterra irse sin saber que ha pasado... y ahora piensa que Austria va a reñirle por dejarle ir con todo y niño. Ahí se vuelve a casa pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, aun sorprendido con la rapidez de todo esto.

Debe de encontrarse con Francia que va medio arrastrando a su madre detras mientras ella le pregunta que qué pasa.

Francia se detiene al ver a Suiza y de explicarle a su madre. El helvético le frunce el ceño.

—Háblale a England y dile que vuelva con todo y niño. AHORA.

—Q-Quoi? —pregunta Francia vacilando y suiza vuelve a hacer ademán de ir a sacar su pistola.

Francia levanta más las cejas y da un paso atrás para cubrir a su madre.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunta Galia

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque... es que maldita sea que parece que a veces la gente solo entiende o reacciona con el cuándo la pistola está de por medio.

—¡Es que no respetan NADA! Ya pasó mi cocina ahora mi cuarto y mi ARMARIO, France. ¡Y las fresas! ¡Solo les eché de mi casa con TODO EL DERECHO del mundo! Podían irse a un verdammt hotel a hacer sus guarradas y venir mañana a resolver lo del niño con la madre de England! Y ahora England se ha llevado al niño y ustedes... ¿¡es que qué esperaban que hiciera?! —protesta Suiza enfadado.

—N-Non te íbamos a dejar al niño a ti...—susurra Francia en respuesta.

—Pero... England se lo ha llevado? —Galia se lleva las manos a la boca sin poder creerlo.

—Oui, claro que se lo ha llevado... —Suiza aprieta los ojos y Francia traga saliva. No debían estar muy lejos... ¿verdad?

—Pero... m-mi niño...

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco para los dos.

—Vuelvan dentro. France... Llámale a England.


	21. Chapter 21

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se vuelve a chibiFrancia que debe estar lloriqueando porque le ha empujado y tirado.

—¿Qué pasaaaaa? —va a levantarlo

—Me he caidooooo

—Pues levantateeeeee

Se le abraza al cueeeelllo, Inglaterra suspira rodeándole de la cintura con los brazos. Se calma al instante. Pat, pat, a la espalda.

—Me gusta que me abraces.

—Ugh! —hace un esfuerzo por no soltarle.

—¿Va a venir maman?

—No lo sé, tal vez mañana por la mañana.

—¿Vamos a dormir los dos hoy? Aún tengo hambre

—Yes, pero vamos a cenar primero —se dirige al restaurante. Francia sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Ugh! Para! —igual se sonroja. Francia sonríe un poco y mira al restaurante que tiene velitas y todo en el centro—. Cielos... —protesta Inglaterra apretando más a Francia contra sí

—Es bonitoooo

—No te pongas tonto, eh?

La metre se acerca a ellos

—¿Quiere una mesa para usted y su hijo, señor?

ChibiFrancia abre la boca para alegar que es su novio no su hijo. Tápasela!

—Yes! —es exactamente lo que hace—. Mi hijo y yo, yes. Vamos a cenar.

—MMH! —protesta un poco Francia

—Es un niño adorable, ¿esperamos a su madre?

—Eh? No, no, ella no va a venir... estoy aquí... ehm, estamos solos.

—Maman viene mañana, hoy los dos tenemos una cita —Francia consigue destaparse la boca.

—Pero ella no es... quiero decir que... ¡no es una cita!

—Si lo eeeeeeeees! —chibiFrancia le sonríe a la mujer y deben verse bastante monos

—Oh, recién separado? —ella le guiña un ojo claramente coqueteándole. ChibiFrancia frunce el ceño y fulmina a la mujer.

—Eh? Separado? Ah, no, no, ella no es mi esposa —asegura porque lleva el anillo.

—Él está casado con otro hombre —sentencia Francia de golpe

—France! —protesta y le tapa la boca.

Francia se calla e intenta volverse a tapar la boca. Inglaterra sonríe forzado y decide seguir a la chica a la mesa. El niño le lametea desde ya... mira qué rápido aprendió a hacer eso, así que quita la mano.

—¡¿Por qué me tapas la bocaaaa?!

—¡Porque dices justo lo que te he dicho que no digas!

—¿Que estás casado con otro hombre? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que no dijera eso?

—¡No cuentes cosas de mi vida privada!

—¿Por?

—Porque no le interesan a nadie.

—A mí si me interesan... y ella estaba coqueteando.

—What? ¿Ella estaba qué?

—¡Coqueteándote!

—What? No!

—¡Claro que sí! Te preguntó si no sé qué y te sonrió así...

—No! ¡¿Pero qué tonterías te estás inventando?! —igual la mira de reojo y se sonroja porque nunca se entera de cuando eso pasa y ahora le da curiosidad.

—¡No me invento nada!

—E-Entonces t-Tú crees que...

—Que ella querría un abrazo especial. Oui.

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte y se tapa la cara con las manos

—Eres tan monooo

—¡No te burleees!

—No me burlo, ¡es que eres monísimo! Pero... no puedes irte con ella porque eres mío!

—¡Basta! No digas eso, ¡eres un niño!

—Pero eres mío igual... —hace gestos parado en su silla

—¡No!

—Pues... eres de France grande si no eres mío, algún día serás mío cuando yo sea France grande.

—¡NO! —eso es casi peor

—¿Entonces qué es esto? —se le echa encima tomándole de la mano del anillo. Inglaterra trata de apartar la mano y esconderla—. No la quiteeees

—¡Para!

—¡Todo me regañas!

—¡Todo lo haces para fastidiar!

El francesito le mira con el ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos, sentándose en la silla. Inglaterra respira un poco más tranquilo por eso.

—No lo hago para fastidiar. Tú dices que no a todo para fastidiarme a mí.

—No! ¡Yo no!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Dices cosas feas todo el tiempo sin que te importe nada!

—¿Qué cosa fea te he dicho?

—¡Todas! Que no me quieres, que no te gusto, que soy un niño, que soy una rana fea, que no estas con France, que no estás conmigo, que no te gusto.

—¡Por que son verdad!

—¡Pues yo tampoco te quiero a ti ni me gustas! —le mira con cara de tragedia.

—¡Dices eso solo porque estás celoso porque por una vez la chica se ha fijado en mí y no en ti!

Francia parpadea porque no había pensado en eso. Frunce un poco el ceño aunque concluye que... Le pone más celoso que él se ponga más nervioso por ella que por él.

—Non! ¡Lo digo porque TÚ eres un tonto!

—Tú eres más tonto.

—Non! ¡Deja de decir cosas malaaas!

—Ja! Te gané.

—Non! —se sonroja un poco

—Yes, lo hice —tan feliz, toma la carta para mirar que hay de cena. Francia le saca la lengua tan indignado, mirándole.

—Pues... Tú tampoco me gustas.

—Eres una rana perdedora, fea y mentirosaaa

—Tu eres u-un tonto y... ¡Un tonto tontísimo y de verdad ya no te quiero! —esto ya es un poco a la desesperada tan desconsolado.

—Mira como aun dice mentiraaaas —canturrea sin mirarle.

—¡Tú también dices mentiras! —se sonroja llevándose las manitas a la cara porque esto casi nunca pasa, pasa al revés.

—No es verdad.

—Oui! No soy feo, ni tonto y sí te gusto.

—¡No es verdad!

—Papa dice que dices eso porque te da vergüenza —le acusa haciéndose bolita en la silla abrazándose las piernas y mirándole aún sin entender bien cómo funciona todo esto.

—No me da vergüenza —sí le da, pero está menos chillón y más en control porque eres un niño. Francia trata de leerle porque no chilla ni parece que le de tanta vergüenza de verdad.

De repente viene la camarera a ver si ya saben que quieren e Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte por lo que ha dicho Francia antes.

Francia abre la boca incrédulo un poco más heartbroken aún porque con ella parece más torpe y avergonzado.

—Quiero otra esclava que no seas tú —ordena de golpe Francia frunciéndole el ceño a la chica y haciendo un gesto con la mano que le tiene buen copiado a su padre.

—¿Eh? —pregunta ella

—¡Que te largues y mandes a otra esclava ahora!

—France! —riñe Inglaterra a la desesperada, el pequeño le mira con el ceño fruncido—. No puedes decir esas cosas y no puedes llamarla así.

—¡Sí que puedo!

—No! Tráiganos unas hamburguesas —pide Inglaterra

—¡Y aléjate de él que está casado!

—France! —vuelve a protestar, sonrojándose. Francia vuelve a abrazarse las piernas mirándole desconsoladito y sin entender lo que pasa.

Inglaterra le sonríe nerviosamente a la chica para que se vaya y esta lo hace. El niño mira a Inglaterra de reojo y solloza un poquito porque es súper dramático.

—Quiero a mi mamá... Y a mí papá...

—France! ¿Qué pasa?

—No te gusto y no me quieres y te parezco feo y prefieres a la esclava feaaa —es que está cansado y tiene hambre y no durmió la siesta y acaba de notar que extraña a su mama y quizás no debió dejarla para ir con este Inglaterra que es malo en su cita y se enfada y le dice cada que puede que es feo y que no le quiere. Solloza más, hecho bolita.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con eso porque quizás se ha pasado un pooooco, se levanta y le toma en brazos sentándole sobre su regazo.

Francia se le echa encima lloraaaando e Inglaterra suspira y lo acuuuuna.

Se calma poco a poco después de un rato ahí, que es el momento en que trae la comida. A Francia ya se le campanean un poco los ojos de sueño, pero... huele bien lo que han traído.

—Anda, anda, vamos... ¿que no quieres?

Francia asiente suavecito y le mira de reojo. Inglaterra coooorta un pedacito, lo baña en salsa y se lo acerca para que pruebe.

Francia abre la boca como pajarito. Se lo mete en la boca y luego corta otro pedacito para sí mismo.

Quema un poco, pero no del todo así que Francia consigue masticarlo con algunos gestos. Arruga un poco la nariz porque sabe raro, aunque no está británicamente malo.

—¿Te gusta o no? Prueba esto... —le acerca una patata frita a la boca.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta asintiendo igual porque tiene un montón de hambre.

—Cómida mágica amarilla

—¿Comida mágica? —abre la boca igual.

Y ahí va Inglaterra a darle. Francia sonríe un poco, masticando. Abre la boca otra vez.

Y oooootra vez. Francia sonríe un poquito, más contento y relajado, aún recargado encima del inglés mientras mastica. Se le acurruca un poco más porque aquí se está muy bien.

Al siguiente pedazo que le da, le embarra un poco expresamente

—Nooon! —mueve los brazos y las piernas—. Límpiame, Angleterre. S'il vous plait!

El británico se ríe, sin hacerlo. El galito se limpia un poco con la mano y consigue solo embarrarse más así que Inglaterra se ríe de él.

—Ugh! Noooon! Límpiame!

—Noo! —le embarra más.

—Non! Papa! —es que le sale sin pensar.

El mayor se ríe más, jugando a ensuciarle más.

—No me ensucieeees! Angleterreeeeee! —protesta y le da mucha risa.

Se limpia la cara con el mantel... O lo intenta, pero Inglaterra no le deja, separándole para que no alcance y ahí sigue haciéndole todas las chinchinas el abusón, ahora que es grande y Francia apenas puede defenderse.

Francia grita un poco y patalea y... Adivinen qué... Termina llorando

—Nooo! No llores, rana, ¡que nos miran todos!

—¡Es que eres malooooooooo y grande y fuerte y no puedo hacer nadaaaa!

—Vamos, vamos...

—¿Por qué no puedes ser buenoooo?

—Solo estoy jugando, France.

—El juego de llenarme el pelo de barro que no me gustaaa

—Pero a mi siiiii

—Siempre jugamos a lo que tú quieres, porque a ti no te gusta jugar a los besos ni a los reyes ni a nada.

—O-Ok... juguemos a los reyes

—Tu y yo... somos LOS reyes —a Francia le brillan los ojos.

—Vale.

—Eso significa que... nos queremos mucho y tenemos muchas tierras y mucha gente que nos quiere y... hacemos bailes —Francia sonríe.

—Eh... no exactamente.

—Quoi?

—Podría ser yo rey de un reino y tú del vecino.

—Non, no quiero jugar a los reyes así, quiero jugar a los reyes en donde tú y yo somos reyes de un sitio.

—Podemos ser... reyes hermanos.

Francia le mira con cara de "are you kidding me?" e Inglaterra sonríe.

—No somos reyes hermanos, somos el rey y la... reina.

—Tú eres la reina.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Si tú eres el rey... vale.

—Mmm... bueno.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos casados... ¿cómo fue nuestra boda? —pregunta comiendo un poco ya él solo, sonriendo otra vez.

—Podría ser yo tu padre.

—¡O mi esposo! —Francia le mira de reojo

—Ahora mismo de este tamaño no.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso? ¡Es solo una historia!

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo conseguí que te casaras conmigo?

—¿No íbamos a hablar de los reyes?

—¿Cómo consiguió la reina que se casara con ella el rey? —sonríe

—¡Los reyes eran padre e hija!

—Es que no quiero que seas mi papa... mi papa es papa.

—Pero es una historia

—Pero es que... no es divertido si eres mi papa porque tú... eres Angleterre.

—Whyyy?

—Porque eres guapo y me gusta que me des besos de amor, no... Que me regañes y me acuestes a dormir.

—No fue un... nooo!

—Oui...

—No!

—¡Pero si yo te quiero!

—Ugh! ¡Basta!

—Y siempre supe que algún día ibas a casarte conmigo, ¡y te casaste conmigo de verdad!

—¡Se acabó! ¡A dormir! —le pone en el suelo.

ChibiFrancia le vuelve a mirar desconsolado, en el círculo vicioso. Inglaterra se levanta para que se vayan.

—Pero... peeero... no te enoooooojes—se le abraza de una pierna.

—Come on.

Francia baja la cabeza, regañado. Inglaterra de toma de la mano. El pequeño le mira, y se la aprieta un poquito. Él se la aprieta de vuelta porque no se ha enfadado en realidad, solo se ha puesto nervioso. Francia se relaja un poquito.


	22. Chapter 22

—Quiero mear... —confiesa.

—Ahora arriba en el cuarto vas, vamos a quedarnos a dormir aquí.

—En la m... —se detiene a si mismo tapándose la boca.

—Yes, en la misma habitación.

Francia sonríe y da unos saltitos sin decir nada.

—¿Qué pasaba con los reyes entonces?

—Cortaban cabezas —intenta con algo que no sea nada relacionado con besos ni abrazos especiales.

—¡Ala! ¿De quiénes? —le guía al ascensor.

—De... ¡los malos! ¡Los... ogros!

—¡Oh! ¿Había una plaga de ogros en el reino?

Francia asiente y la verdad no sabe bien qué son los ogros, eso suena más como de Inglaterra.

—¿Y cómo les cazan?

—¡De eso te encargas tú!

—¿Ah, yes? Entonces seguro hay un montón de trampas con señuelos de cocina deliciosos.

—¡Esos los preparo yo!

—Quizás no son tan deliciosos entonces —le molesta, sonriendo.

—¡Yo hago cosas deliciosas! —protesta

—Mmm... No, no mucho —arruga la nariz y sale del ascensor yendo hacia la puerta. Francia ni se entera por donde va, caminando y dando saltitos junto a Inglaterra tan feliz.

—¡Claro que sí! Dices que no porque no las has probado, pero papa siempre dice... y Espagne.

—Ah, ¿no he probado? ¿Y qué me vas a dar a probar?

—¡Todo lo que sé hacer! Son cosas muy buenas y bonitas además... Me salen mejor que a las esclavas.

—¿Y si no me gusta? A mí solo me gusta la comida muy deliciosa —abre la puerta, el niño que come raíces con tierra y huevos crudos. A Francia hasta le da risa la pura declaración.

—¡Tú no comes cosas muy deliciosas, comes cosas asquerosas y podridas!

—¡No es verdad! —le hace pasar dentro y cierra la puerta.

—Claro que sí... yo te he visto comer cosas horribles incluso sentado en tu casa.

—No.

—¿A ver qué cosas deliciosísimas te gustan?

—Mmmm... —piensa en algo que él no conozca —. Las palomitas de maíz.

—Las palomas de quoi?

—¿Lo ves? No tienes ni idea.

—Seguro es algo asqueroso

—¡No lo es!

—No me dices que es, entonces te lo estás inventando.

—Of course not. Se hace con Maiz.

—No sé qué es eso

—Y me gustan las patatas y los tomates, fritas y con mantequilla y a las brasas y al horno y en estofado con carne y las zanahorias y el café y el chocolate y el té.

El niño le mira y parpadea porque no entiende casi nada de todo eso.

—P-Pues yo sé hacer todas esas cosas.

—Ah, sí? Cuéntame una receta.

—Ahm... pues... pones las ba..tatatas... ahm... en el fuego... con carne.

—¿Al fuego cómo?

—En un... palo.

—¿Qué carne?

—De venado.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Le pones una salsa encima con eneldo...

—Mmm... —no muy seguro porque el idiota no está seguro de cuál es el eneldo

—Yo lo hago así y está más bueno que el tuyo. Tú ni siquiera sabes ponerle cosas a las cosas...

—Sí que sé. Ni siquiera has nombrado la menta —deja de ponerle menta a todo.

—La carne no va con menta —arruga la nariz y se quita la ropa. Y mira que para eso no necesita ayuda. Se pone la mano en el pilón y mira a Inglaterra con cierta cara de circunstancias buscando la bacinica debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Quiero hacer pis...

—¡Pues en el baño!

—En el baño... ¿hay baño aquí?

—Ahí, esa puerta.

Se va para allá dando saltitos. Inglaterra le mira hacer con atención. Francia se sube con dificultades a la taza.

Y es que... le deja intimidad mientras se queda en calzoncillos y camiseta interior para dormir, abriendo su cama y poniendo el despertador para mañana. Francia vuelve después de un rato desnudito como está, aunque frío como una paleta helada.

—France! ¿Por qué vas denudo? —protesta.

—Porque vamos a dormir.

—¡Pero no desnudo! ¡Ve a por tus calzones!

—Pero es incómodo, ¡yo siempre duermo así! ¡No pasa nada!

—Sí que pasa, ¡ve por ellos!

—¡Eres un regañón malo!

—Es que... ¡vamos! Hace frio para eso —además es que esta tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Pero nos tapamos!

—No! ¡Ve!

ChibiFrancia hace los ojos en blanco y ahí va de vuelta al baño... y es que toooodo es un probleeeema con inglaterrrraaaaa

Sí y espera... Viene de vuelta con los calzones puestos más o menos porque estos se amarran y él no sabe todavía hacerlo muy bien.

—Ven, ven aquí —el inglés hace un gesto

Ahíiii se vaaaa frunciendo un poquito el ceño aúuuun

Inglaterra lo levanta y se los ata un poco mejor y luego lo pone sobre la otra cama.

Abriendo las sábanas para acostarle. Francia parpadea incrédulo porque... O sea... ¡¿Van a dormir en camas separadas?!

Exacto, lo cubre con las sábanas acostándole y le da un besito en la frente antes de irse a su cama para meterse también.

En cuanto se mete a su cama descubre que Francia está acostado a su lado, no me pregunten como, funciona igual que los pantalones y Austria.

—France!

—Shh... Buenas noches.

—¡No! Vuelve a tu cama.

—Shh! —le da la espalda y se hace bolita a ver si pega.

—¡No me hagas callar!

—¡Me despiertas!

—No estás dormido e igual no tienes que dormir aquí.

Francia bufa y se sienta mirándole muy serio muy serio.

—¡Esa es tu cama! —insiste Inglaterra señalándole.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—What?

El niño se baja de la cama y se va a la otra. Le saca la lengua desde allá. El británico le mira un poco desconsolado porque sinceramente esperaba que pusiera un poco más de resistencia y se quedara ahí con él.

Francia se acuesta en la cama y se hace bolita pero se queda con los ojos muy abiertos, muy abiertos como platos. Inglaterra suspira y se echa también tapándose y apagando la luz.

Es que no pasan ni veinte segundos cuando debe sentirle subirse a la cama lo más sigilosamente posible.

—Sé que estás ahí, Frog.

—¡No estoyyy!

—Te estoy notando.

—¡Estoy en mi cama!

—¡No es tu cama! —pero igual lo abraza contra sí haciéndole cucharita.

Francia sostiene el aire unos instantes... y luego sonríe al ver que le abraza, considerándose a si mismo el niño más listo y más hábil y... más querido del universo. Se le acurruca.

—¿Qué pasó con los reyes entonces? —susurra Inglaterra. Francia sonríe, convencido de que este es el mejor lugar de todo el mundo.

—Tenían mucha ropa de muchos colores...

—Aja?

—Y todos los consideraban muy guapos

—¿Cómo sabían eso?

—Porque se los decían todo el tiempo.

—Y claro, a ellos les gustaba.

—Claro, porque es bonito que te digan que eres guapo.

—¿Y quién prefería que se lo dijera?

—Yo... pues... el rey —o sea tú—. Pero el casi nunca se lo decía.

—¿Todos los demás lo hacían menos quien él quería?

Francia se lo piensa... y asiente girándose hacia él. Inglaterra levanta el brazo y parpadea, dejándole hacer.

—Todos le decían todo el rato que era muy guapo y encantador...

—¿Aja?

—Pero quien él quería que lo dijera todo el tiempo decía que era feo y tonto…

—Oh... —sonríe de lado—. ¿Y qué hizo?

—Ponerse cada vez más guapo intentando que se lo dijera.

Inglaterra suelta una carcajada. Francia parpadea descolocado, porque claro que habla de él y lo sabe.

—Quoi? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Esa forma de resolver el problema... está bien.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser cada vez más guapo hasta que le guste?

—Nothing.

—Tú sabes... ¿Qué... Harías tú?

—¿Yo? No.

—¿No sabes?

—No sé qué haría en esa situación.

—¿¡Cómo no?!

—Así, sin saberlo —se encoge de hombros, Francia frunce el ceño un poquito—. What?

—¡Que tú deberías saberlo!

—Si no me ha pasado nunca.

—Pero... ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

—¿A-Arreglarme para alguien?

—¿P-Para... Moi?

Inglaterra se sonroja y no responde

—A mí me gustas así.

—Shut up!

Francia se calla, el mayor se queda ahí acurrucadito y sonrojado.

—B-Bueno y... El rey... Tú... ¿Qué más?

—No lo sé, tú estabas contándome.

—¡Tú también cuenta!

—Los reyes... Vivian en un palacio y todo el mundo les decía que era muy guapos... —establece como resumen.

—Y les querían porque eran buenos —agrega y cortaban cabezas... Ejem.

—Ah, está bien —el monárquico, así no vas a detener la revolución francesa, Inglaterra.

—Tenían caballos blancos y unos carros de oro.

—Y hacían bailes —sonríe.

—Oui! Bailes! Me gusta mucho bailar... ¿Bailamos en nuestra boda?

—Y-Yes.

—Eso es muy bonitoooo —se le ponen los ojitos de corazón y le abraza. Inglaterra le abraza contra si con eso, sonrojándose—. Cuando nos casemos va a ser el mejor día de todos los mejores días de la vida.

—¿Por?

—Porque vamos a decirnos cosas bonitas y a estar juntos y... A ser felices para siempre.


End file.
